Tool
by Gemini the Fangirl
Summary: This is a Reader Insert but it'll seem like an OC at first. Also, it follows the manga, so no filler. Anyway, (Y/N) is a Saiyan who was kept and trained by Freeza, until he's killed and she's eventually freed by Goten. She follows Gohan, trying to learn how to be gentle, as she becomes closer to Trunks and Goten. Until Boo comes and ruins it. What is she hiding? Who is she really?
1. Prologue

The group glared at them. "They're not that strong, but with their numbers, they'll beat us." Jhesse said. "What do we do?" Butta asked the captain. Ginyu clenched his jaw, frowning. "We'll go down trying!" He declared. "For Master Freeza!" "For Master Freeza!" The four echoed, then they posed and attacked. After about an hour of fighting, they were starting to tire. "W-What now?" Reacoom asked. What was left of the army, about 150 soldiers, smirked. Suddenly, a row of 30 fell to the ground, their heads rolling. Everyone's eyes widened, then looked at the attacker. It was a girl with long black hair, held back by a white headband, reaching her thigh. A few silver strands fell over her face. She wore black shorts, a black belt, white, knee-high, three-inch heel boots, a wrapping around her bust, and a white trench coat over it all. A metal collar was around her neck, a red stone in the middle of the circle on the front. She put a sword back in it's sheath on her shoulder. "Master Freeza let _you_ out?" She nodded, grabbing her sword.

"After this, Master Freeza will put me back in suspended animation." Her eyes were black and her ears were pierced, the same red jewels on her ears. Her face was blank. She ran through the army, cutting their heads off before they could comprehend what was happening. Soon, the last one fell, his head rolling. "I can't believe she's only 15." Butta awed. The girl put her sword back in it's sleeve, then turned to the Ginyu Force. "If this is all, I must get back before Master Freeza leaves for his next mission." She said, bowing. "Where's the Master going this time?" Jhesse asked. "I believe he is going to Planet Namek to get the Dragon Balls. Soon, our Master will be immortal." She said, passing them. "Be ready in case he calls for you." After that, she climbed into a ship and took off. "How long do you think it'll be before we see her again." Reacoom asked. "At our funerals." Ginyu smirked, then left to the next planet.


	2. Chapter 1

"Mom! I'm back." Gohan said. "Oh, good. I found the perfect school for you." Chi-Chi grinned. "Next month they open for registrations." He closed the door. "It's in that city re-named for that Hercule-guy." She frowned. Suddenly the ground started shaking, but it only lasted a few seconds. Goten ran into the livingroom, where the two were talking. "Gohan, what's this?" He asked, holding up a strange looking key on a chain. It had three tips and a red stone at the base. "Oh, that?" Gohan took the key, looking at it. "Dad took it from Freeza when they fought on Namek. Freeza had called someone, and apparently the key was important, so Dad took it when he beat Freeza, in case they came to Earth." He explained. "Oooh." Goten said. Chi-Chi sighed, then got up and walked away with her shoulders slumped, obviously thinking about Goku.

"Where did you get this, anyways?" Gohan asked. Goten shrugged. "It was on the floor." He said. "Well, here." Gohan smiled. "You can wear it and keep it safe." Goten cheered. They stopped when there was a knock on the door. Goten jumped up and answered it. "Hey, Trunks! Look what Gohan gave me." He greeted his lavender- haired friend. "That's a weird looking key." Trunks said. "So, do you want to play?" Goten nodded. "Mom! I'm going out to play with Trunks!" He called. "Alright. Be home before dark." Chi-Chi said, coming out of the kitchen with snacks. "Take a sandwich with you. You, too, Trunks." She smiled. After the two young kids got their snacks, they ran outside. "See this key?" Goten asked. "It was Freeza's. My dad took it from Freeza in case the bad guy came to Earth." "I wonder what the guy looks like." Trunks said, running deeper into the woods. After a while, they stopped in a clearing.

The two got into a fighting stance. "This time I'm going to win, Trunks!" Goten said. "Dream on." Trunks smirked, then they ran at each other. A few hours passed until Goten fell backwards, panting. Trunks walked up to him, panting as well. "I win again." He grinned. Goten frowned and crossed his arms. "Fine, but I'll win next time." He declared. "You wish." Trunks teased, then sat next to him. "I have to go soon. My mom is picking me up at your house. Are you gonna walk back with me?" He asked. "It's sunset." "Nah. I'm too tired to walk right now. I'll go home later." Trunks shrugged, then stood up and walked off. "Man." Goten sighed when he was gone. He stood up and dusted himself off. "I was sure I'd beat him this time." He started walking around aimlessly. "I was so close, too." He whined, then stopped.

A huge crater was right in front of him, a spaceship in the middle. Grass was growing back in the crater, so it was obviously an old ship. He climbed down and looked at it. It looked like one of those tanning-pods he had seen on TV. He saw a lock on it and dusted it off, his eyes widening. It needed a three-point key. Goten pulled the key out of his shirt and looked at it, then back to the pod. "This is the bad guy who worked for Freeza." He gasped, then grinned. "I bet if I can beat the guy in here, I'll be able to beat Trunks." He said, then put the key in the lock, opening the pod. Dust flew up as the top opened. Goten looked in, eyes wide. He looked at the young, black-haired girl, sleeping in the pod with a sword at her side. Goten reached for the sword and picked it up. " _This_ is the person Freeza was calling?" He asked out loud, pulling the sword out of it's sleeve. "She doesn't look like much. She's younger than Gohan." Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, causing Goten to jump and scream.

She sat up, looking around with a blank expression, then swung her legs over the edge, standing up. Goten hugged her sword subconsciously, back away a few steps. She stood up and put on a white trench coat, then looked around with blank onyx eyes, until she saw him. She started walking to him, and, in fear, Goten walked back, then turned to run, but tripped. He scooted backwards as she got closer. She crouched in front of him and reached toward him. He closed his eyes, looking away and putting his arm over his eyes. "Can I have my sword back?" She asked in a dull tone. Goten's eyes widened, then he looked at her. She held her hand out for her sword, then he realized he was holding it. He handed it to her and she stood up, putting the sword over her shoulder, strapping it to her back. "So, this is Earth." She muttered, looking around.

Goten stood up and brushed himself off again. He looked at her and cleared his throat, getting her attention. "My name is Son Goten. What's your name?" He asked, putting a hand out to her. She stared at him, then went down to his level. "Do you happen to know Son Goku?" She asked, ignoring his question. He nodded. "He's my father, but you didn't say your name." He said. "I don't have a name." She said, standing up again. "Where do you live?" She asked. "Uh, that way." Goten pointed. "And the nearest city's that way." She nodded, then picked him up by the back of his shirt. "Could you show me the city, Son Goten?" She asked. "Sure, but I have to be back by dark." Goten shrugged. "Hold on." She instructed, putting him on her back.

Goten's eyes widened when she started flying. "Y-you know how to fly?" He stuttered. She nodded. She flew quickly into the city, Goten pointing out different stores and restaurants. She stopped after a while at an old building, soon to be torn down. "You know, I expected you to be mean and scary when I realized you worked for Freeza, but you're actually nice." Goten smiled, climbing off her back. "Don't let an enemy deceive you." She said. Not once had she shown any emotion. Suddenly, she threw Goten into the wall. "I'm going to fight you, Son Goten." She said, walking up to him. "Your father, Son Goku, killed my master, Freeza. We will fight, and I will win." She said. Goten got up, shaking his head to clear the dizziness, and into a fighting stance. "I won't let you win." He growled, the smiled at her. "I'll win."

~O~O~O~

Chi-Chi frowned. "Gohan, it's already dark. Where do you think he is?" She asked her oldest son. "I don't know, but I'll go look for him." Gohan said, opening the door. "Don't worry, Mom. I'm sure he just lost track of time." He smiled, then walked out. "Goten, where are you?" He muttered, flying over the forest. He stopped when he felt two people's strong ki. "It's Goten." He realized, then started flying to the city. "How did he even get this far?" He stopped at an abandon building as both of the ki went down. He walked in and saw a beautiful girl, standing over his brother, who was knocked out. The girl had her sword at Goten's neck. "I'm looking for Son Goku. I used to work for Master Freeza. Bring him here if you want the boy to live." She said. Gohan glared at her. "I can't do that." He said. "My dad died 5 years ago. Now, let my brother go." He started growling at her. She didn't move an inch. "Son Goku is dead? Who killed him?" ' _For now, it's better to answer her questions.'_ He thought. "A creature called Cell."

"'Cell'?" She asked. "Where is 'Cell' now?" "I beat Cell after my father was killed." Gohan said. "And what do they call you?" "Son Gohan, Goku's first son." "I see." The girl said, putting her sword away. Gohan relaxed. "Then you will fight me." She finished, running at him. Gohan's eyes widened. She was _fast_. He barely blocked her kick. ' _She's not that strong, but she's so fast I can barely see her.'_ He thought. He tried to attack her, but she dodged. The two attacked each other quickly, until Gohan jumped back. He tried to fly over her, but she flew up quickly, blocking him. He growled and punched at her repeatedly. After a while, he was panting and she was breathing heavier, but not as bad. He punched at her, but she caught his fist, then she tried to knee him in the stomach, but he caught her knee. Her eyes widened as he flipped her over and threw her into the ground, making a crater. She gasped, blood coming out of her mouth as he flew down and punched her in the stomach, then punched her again and again.

She coughed up more blood, then wiped her mouth. She jumped at him, but when he went to block, a small red knife slipped out of her boot. He hissed in pain as the blade slipped out of his arm. He glared at her, but her face showed no emotion. He froze when he heard Goten moan, waking up. She jumped at him, trying to kick him, and as he went to block it, another small red blade came out of her heel. He moved at last minute and grabbed her ankle, forcing her down. She groaned as another small crater appeared. Gohan rested his hand on her ankle, catching his breath and glancing at Goten, who was still unconscious. Then, a blade came out of her other boot's toe, and she twisted around to cut his face, but he jumped back and let her go. She sat up and looked at him, crouching down. She panted. "You are distracted." She said, standing up straight. He froze when she reached her free hand to her sword. "I can fix that." She glanced behind her, then threw the weapon behind her.

"No!" Gohan yelled, realizing the sword was going to hit Goten. In an instant, he stood up and tried to dash for his younger brother, but the girl got in the way. He glared harshly as she round-house kicked him, the blade in her heel out, but before it hit him, he grabbed her ankle and lifted her up, spinning her around and throwing her into the wall, then he ran and grabbed Goten, getting him out of the way as the sword stabbed the ground. The girl stumbled back in, over the rubble from the wall. She fell to her knees, panting, in front of the bricks. Gohan held Goten. "Are you alright?" Gohan asked. "Yeah?" Goten said, confused. Gohan reached for the sword, but couldn't pull it out of the ground, surprised how heavy the sword was when the girl held it like nothing. Goten grabbed the sword and tossed it to her. Her eyes widened at the little boy who held her sword. ' _I see.'_ "Take it and leave." "You're not going to kill me?" She asked.

For the first time, Gohan took in her appearance. Her silky, raven hair was now slightly knotted, her white trench coat and dark blue sword cover had been thrown to the side sometime during their fight, her wrap around her chest was coming undone, her red wrist-bands lined in red stones, now exposed without her coat, was ripped at the ends, her black shorts were lighter from the dust in the wall and floor, and her boots and headband were darker from the same effect. Blood slipped out of the corner of her mouth and her black eyes were now dull as she fought to stay conscious. She was only about 15. "Why should I?" He asked. "I beat and threaten your brother and tried to kill you." She said. "When did you do that?" Goten asked. The girl looked at him as he was about to continue, shaking her head. "We were training before, and the sword you threw at me was going to hit the ground. It wasn't even aimed at me." The young boy said. The girl sighed. "No, but it was meant to look that way." She muttered, looking to the ground. "And you weren't supposed to realize it either."

"Why would you go that far?" Gohan asked. "Now that I think about it, if you really wanted to fight, you could've killed Goten first. And you never used your sword, which would've been more effective than the blades in your boots." "But, at the time, it seemed like I was a real threat to you and your brother." The girl explained. "That was the whole point. Anyone else would've killed me, to make sure I didn't come back as a future threat. Why didn't you?" "You hadn't killed anyone." Gohan shrugged. "Besides, you're still young. You still have a life ahead of you." He grinned. "Teach me." The girl bowed her head to Gohan. "Please?" Gohan and Goten looked at each other, then back to her. "Teach you what?" "Teach me how not to kill." She asked, keeping her forehead on the floor. "It took everything I had not to kill you and your brother. I had to slow down, lighten up, as much as I could to make sure I didn't kill you. Teach me to be gentle."

Goten jumped out of Gohan's grip and ran to the girl, putting a hand on her back. "On one condition." He said. The girl looked at him, blankly. "Tell us your name." The girl sighed. "I don't have a name." She said. "Hmm… Then, you have to smiled." "I don't know how. You see, I'm a Saiyan-" "What?!" Gohan yelled. "But, the only survivors were supposed to be my dad, Vegeta, that one guy who came with Vegeta-" "Nappa." The girl said. "-and my dad's brother-" "Raditz." "Me, Goten, and Trunks are only half-Saiyan. Are you half-Saiyan?" He asked. "No. I was taken from Planet Vegeta when I was a child, right after birth. Master Freeza raised me." "Okay, wait." Goten put his hands up. "We should tell Vegeta and Trunks there's another Saiyan." He told his brother. Gohan nodded. "Yeah, but Mom's already worried. We need to go home first, then tell them tomorrow." He said, then turned to the girl. "Alright. I'll teach you.

"Where did you come from anyways?" He asked. "From the pod this opened." Goten said, holding up the key. The girl's eyes widened as, for the first time, an emotion showed on her face. _Fear_. She put her forehead on the ground again. "I'm sorry for fighting you." She said. "I'll never do such a thing again. I'll do anything you tell me to make up for it. I'm sorry. I apologize for attacking you and your brother. I-" "Woah, woah, woah." Gohan put his hands up, realizing she was talking to Goten. "What's wrong?" "He holds the bomb." She said. The brothers looked at her, confused. She sat back on her legs. "Notice how this stone-" She pointed to her collar. "-these stones-" She pointed to her ears. "-and that stone all match? They're bombs. If one goes off, the others follow. I have them all over my body. If you push the three tips of the key in, they'll touch and go off, causing mine to explode and kill me."

"Like… this?" Goten asked, pushing two together. The girl's eyes widened and Gohan took it from him. "Yes. Just like… that…" The girl put a hand on her forehead. "What's wrong?" Goten asked. "N-nothing." The girl said. "Just a headache. Technically, I should be about as old as your father. Instead, I'm still 15 from suspended animation, keeping me young. I get headaches from my body trying to catch up to time, but I can't grow 30 years in a minute." "Wait, but what about your silver strands?" Gohan asked, catching her strands in his hand. "All Saiyans have black hair and black eyes. Why do you-" "But, Trunks doesn't." Goten interrupted. "His hair is purple." "That's because he's half human. Mom and Dad both have black hair, but if Mom didn't, there's a chance we wouldn't either." "Oh. So, if Mom had blue hair, we'd have purple hair?" Goten asked. Gohan shrugged. "Maybe-" He stopped when he felt the girl's hand on his, her other hand on her forehead, trying to steady herself. "S-sorry." She muttered.

"Alright. Tomorrow, we'll take you to Bulma's and see if she can get this collar off. For now, we'll go back to our house." Gohan said, trying to help the girl up, but she fell against his chest. "Sor-ry." She stuttered. "I c-can't seem to... see straight. It seems I'm… exhausted." She started getting quieter as her eyes closed. "What a… str-strange feeling." She muttered before passing out. Gohan caught her before she fell on her face. "What now?" Goten asked. "Alright, stay here." Gohan said, laying the girl down. He went outside and flew to the roof. "Nimbus!" He called. After a few moments, the yellow cloud appeared. It followed him into the building. He picked up the girl, bridal -style, then set her on the cloud. "Okay, Goten. You need to make sure she doesn't fall off." "Yes, sir!" Goten saluted, climbing on the cloud. They flew out of the building.

After a while, they reached their house. Gohan landed first, then helped Goten down. "Mom! We're back!" Gohan called. Chi-Chi came running to the door. "Where were you?" She asked, squeezing Goten. "I said be home by dark! And why are you both beat up?" "Uh, Mom. We have a… situation." Gohan started, then stepped to the side so Nimbus could bring the girl in. "Who's this? Is this why you were late?" Chi-Chi asked, glaring at the unconscious girl. "Uh, kinda." Gohan scratched the back of his head. "She used to work for Freeza!" Goten exclaimed, causing Chi-Chi to pale. "You shouldn't have started with that." Gohan sighed. "Get her out of here!" Chi-Chi yelled. "Mom, listen." Gohan said. "She was raised by Freeza and asked me to teach her how to be gentle. She doesn't know how not to kill!" "What kind of parenting is that?" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Someone who wants a weapon, not a daughter." Gohan sighed.

Chi-Chi sighed. "Alright, fine. She can stay." She started. "She can stay in the guest room. I'll even enroll her in school with you if she stays that long. But, you both have to watch her carefully." "Tomorrow, we're taking her to Bulma's place to meet Vegeta and Trunks, and see if Bulma can get rid of these bombs." "Bombs?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Yeah. The key is the detonator." Gohan explained. "Probably to make sure she didn't go wild." Chi-Chi nodded. "Oh, and Mom! Guess what!" Goten said. "She doesn't have a name. She doesn't even know how to smile." Chi-Chi looked at the girl again, this time with pity. She shook her head. "Poor girl." She muttered. "Alright, dinner is done. Put her in the guest room and if she wakes up, she can eat." "Okay." Gohan said, picking the girl up. "Goten, wash your hands." Chi-Chi said. "Yes, ma'am!"


	3. Chapter 2

The girl opened her eyes as the sun rose. She got up and stared out her window, eyes wide. "I've never seen a sunrise." She muttered, then got up. She went around the house, then outside and activated Super Saiyan. The aura around her caused her hair to float. She swung her sword at the air. After a while, she put it away and jogged in place for a while, stretching, then ran laps to the city and back a few times. When she got back, she started punching and kicking the air. Suddenly, she hit a tree, causing it to hit the ground. The ground shook a little. She relaxed and sat down, meditating. She didn't hear Gohan come out of the house, followed by Chi-Chi. Their jaws dropped. "You can do Super Saiyan?" He asked. "Yes, Master." The girl nodded. "That may be the reason Freeza was so surprised when Son Goku turned Super Saiyan. There was only said to be one every thousand years." She said. "But I had already transformed."

"Oh. That makes sense." Gohan said. "Wait… Master?!" He and Chi-Chi yelled. "Yes. I am a tool, a simple weapon. For now, I work for you, as well as helping Mistress Chi-Chi and Young Master Goten. Today, we plan to go to this… Bulma's house. Prince Vegeta and Trunks is with this human, no?" The girl asked, standing up. "Uh, yeah. Bulma is Vegeta's wife, and Trunks is their son." Gohan explained. "That's right. Today you're going to Bulma's." Chi-Chi said. "I'll make breakfast so you can eat before you go." She went into the house. "'Mistress Chi-Chi'... 'Mistress Chi-Chi'... She called me 'Mistress Chi-Chi'. I think I like her more." She muttered.

Gohan looked at the fallen tree. "I apologize about knocking over the tree, Master." The girl stood up, going back to normal. "Is there something I should do to prepare for to go to the human's house?" "No, I think we just need to wake up Goten before we leave so he can come with us." "Should I wake the Young Master up?" "If you want to." Gohan said. "Though he doesn't usually like getting up in the morning." "I'll go wake him." The girl said, then went into the house. She knocked on the door, but when she got no answer, she opened the door and peeked in. Goten was still sleeping, his hair even more messier than usual. "Master Goten?" She called. She walked in and sat on the end of his bed, lightly shaking him. "Master Goten, please wake up."

The young boy groaned. "Master Goten, today we plan to go to Queen Bulma's home. Please, wake up. Wake up, Master Goten." The girl said in an empty and quiet voice. Goten groaned again and lifted himself up a little. "Hey, you're that girl from yesterday." He mumbled. "I thought you were a dream." "No, Young Master. I am very real." The girl said. "Who's 'Young Master'? Is that me?" Goten yawned. "Yes. I work for Master Gohan, your older brother. So, as long as I am here, I also work for you and Mistress Chi-Chi." "Alright, then." Goten yawned, sitting up. "My first command is to just call me 'Goten'. It's weird being called 'Master'." "Yes, Goten." The girl put her hand on her heart and bowed her head. Goten stretched. "And I don't want you to work for me. I want you to be my friend." He pulled his blanket off of him, then got up. "Okay. I'll get ready to go to Bulma's." "Mistress Chi-Chi is getting breakfast ready." The girl then left.

"How'd it go?" Chi-Chi asked, smiling. "Goten is getting ready as we speak." The girl bowed her head. "Really?" Chi-Chi asked, surprised. "What happened to 'Young Master' Goten?" Gohan teased. "He told me to call him 'Goten'. He also told me he did not want me to work for him, and be, what he called, his 'friend'." The girl said. "You're serious about this." Gohan said. The girl nodded. "May I make a request?" She asked. "On one condition." Chi-Chi intervened, putting eggs on the dining room table. "Yes?" The girl asked. "You have to give us something to call you." The older woman smiled. "I do not have a name." The girl said. "So make one up." Gohan said. "Make your own name." "Make… a name?" The girl's eyes slightly widened. "Yeah. That's a good idea!"

Goten suddenly jumped on the girl's back. "But make sure you pick a good name. It'll be what you're called for the rest of your life." He said. The girl thought for a moment. "I… suppose… I will… call myself… Buki." She decided. "'Buki'? Why 'Buki'?" Goten asked. "Buki means 'weapon' in the Japanese language." The girl said. "I am a weapon, a tool, so that is what I will call myself." "Are... you sure?" Chi-Chi asked. The girl nodded. ' _It's the only name that would fit me now.'_ She thought.

"Okay. Buki it is." Chi-Chi nodded. "So, what did you want to ask?" "Goten, you said you wanted me to be your 'friend', but I am afraid I don't know what a 'friend' is. I was hoping you could explain it to me." The girl, Buki, said. "That's a good question." Gohan said, thinking. "How do you describe a friend?" "Hm, let's see. You were a fighter, right?" Chi-Chi said. "I know. So, a friend is like an ally, but instead of just fighting, a friend is an ally for everything. Usually friends hang out with each other and do things they enjoy. A friend is someone you care about." Buki turned to Goten. "You… care about me?" She asked. "Well, yeah." Goten blushed a little. "I mean, you care about us right? You didn't have to hold back when you fought me, but you did." He smiled at her, but Buki shook her head. "No. I knew Master Gohan wouldn't teach me if I had killed you." She said, bluntly. The other two's jaws dropped.

Buki felt something almost sad when Goten looked down, obviously upset. "But, maybe you could help me understand, Goten. You can be my first friend and teach me how to be friends with others, while Master Gohan teaches me how to care." She said. "Then, maybe one day, I can leave and live on my own. Maybe one day I won't need someone to tell me who to kill and who to spare. Maybe I can live with no master." For the first time in her life, Buki smiled at him, though it was small, her eyes closed. "You're smiling!" Goten exclaimed. Buki opened her eyes. She touched her cheek. "Is this… what joy feels like?" The others laughed. "Breakfast is ready. Eat up, then you can go to Bulma's." Chi-Chi said. She watched the boys stuff their faces, but Buki didn't eat.

"What's wrong, Buki?" Chi-Chi asked. "Are you not hungry?" "I'm sorry, Mistress Chi-Chi, but I haven't eaten in years. It's strange to eat." Buki bowed. "It's fine, but at least eat a little." Chi-Chi demanded. Buki nodded, taking a bite of the eggs. "This is good, Mistress Chi-Chi." Buki said. "Thank you." Chi-Chi smiled. After a few more bites, Buki put her plate in the sink and washed off her plate, then waited for the boys to finish. After they were done, they went outside. "Nimbus!" Gohan called. The yellow cloud came and Gohan set Goten on it. "Lead the way, Master Gohan." Buki said, then they flew off. "Be home before dark!" Chi-Chi called. "Bye. Be safe."

After a while, the boys stopped in front of a mansion. Gohan knocked. After a few moments, Vegeta opened the door. "What do you want?" He asked. "Is Trunks here?" Goten asked. "He's in his room." Vegeta said, pointing his thumb behind him. "Great, thanks!" Goten jumped off the cloud and grabbed Buki's hand. "Come on. I'll introduce you to Trunks." He smiled, pulling her into the house, Gohan following behind, quietly. "But, shouldn't I meet the king before meeting his son?" Buki asked. "What about me?" Vegeta asked. Goten stopped as Buki stood up straight, looking at him. "You are King Vegeta?" "'King Vegeta' was my father." Vegeta said. "But you are, in fact, his son?" "Yeah. What's it to you? Who are you?" Vegeta's eyes widened when she kneeled in front of him, bowing her head. "Then it's an honor to meet you, King Vegeta." Buki said.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms. "This is Buki." Gohan introduced. "She's a Saiyan." "But that's impossible." Vegeta's eyes widened. "The only survivors were me, Kakkarot, Nappa, and Raditz. No one else survived." "Master Freeza did not tell you everything." Buki said, keeping her head down. "Okay, you met Vegeta." Goten grabbed her hand again, pulling her. She stumbled, then stood up, following him. "Alright. If it is permitted by my king, I will come with you to meet the young prince." Buki said, glancing at Vegeta for permission. "By all means, go. Show Trunks how a prince should be treated." He crossed his arms and smirked. "But I'm not done talking to you." "Of course." Buki put her hand on her heart and bowed her head, then followed Goten away. "But I would like to talk to all of the remaining Saiyans."

Goten knocked on the door. "What?" Trunks asked from inside, then opened the door. "Hi, Trunks!" Goten smiled, then pulled Buki in. "This is my friend, Buki. She's a Saiyan that used to work for Freeza. Now she 'works' for Gohan." He explained. "She's staying with us for a while and wanted to meet you." Trunks looked at her as she kneeled to his level. "You are the young prince?" She asked. "Son of King Vegeta? It's nice to meet you, Prince Trunks." "Uh, you can just call me Trunks." The young boy said. "My dad may me into the whole 'above-everyone-else' thing, but I don't want to be above anyone else." "Are you sure?" Buki asked. "It would feel weird to be on the same level as my prince, but if you're sure…" "I'm sure." Trunks nodded.

Buki nodded. "Very well. I will call you Trunks." She said. "I'd like to meet the queen, your mother. May I?" "Sure." Trunks said. "Follow me." He led them to the living room where Bulma was reading. "Greetings." Buki said. "Are you King Vegeta's wife?" "Uh, yeah. I'm Bulma. Nice to meet you." The older woman smiled. "What's your name?" "I call myself Buki, your-" Suddenly, Trunks pulled her arm down. "Don't call her 'queen', 'your highness', or anything else like that. Just call her Bulma." He whispered in her ear. Buki looked at him and nodded. "Very well." She nodded. "Miss Bulma."

"Oh, you're really polite." Bulma smiled. "What are you doing here?" "Actually, Miss Bulma, I would like to talk to the Saiyans about that and explain." Buki said. "Well, we're are here." Vegeta said, walking in with Gohan behind him. She nodded her head. "Of course, my king." Buki bowed, then they all sat down. "It started right before Planet Vegeta was destroyed." She started explaining. "My mother was in labor when the planet was blown up. She was on Freeza's ship when I was born. After I was born, he killed her, keeping me alive. He sent me to someone else to raise me for two years, then made me into a weapon. I was tortured, made to be the perfect killing machine. My tail was removed so there was no chance I'd rampage and escape. When I wasn't as strong as he had hoped, Master Freeza used me for experiments. By that time I was seven years old." Buki held her silver strands between her fingers.

"This caused my hair to change color. I didn't respond to the chemicals right away, so I became more of a messenger. I wasn't as strong, but I was faster than everyone else, even faster than Butta, from the Ginyu Force. On one planet, I was given a strong sword, made from klangite, for peace offering. Though I still killed them, the sword seemed to reject anyone else, but I was able to pick it up easily." She reached behind her and pulled out her sword with ease, then handed it to Gohan. As soon as she left go, Gohan's hands were stuck to the floor. He tried to lift it up, but it stayed on the ground. He tried turning Super Saiyan and lifted it up, but nothing changed. Buki lifted it up, then handed it to Vegeta. "Would you like to try?" "Gohan's just weak." Vegeta scoffed, but he couldn't lift it either. "The species who made these swords put, what they call, 'souls' into their swords. It's practically alive." She put her sword away.

"Master Freeza kept me alive as his weapon, and this sword made me even deadlier. That's when the experiments started taking effect. I was able to copy the strongest chi, but while most have someone's chi balanced between strength and speed, 70% of my chi went to my speed. This made me even faster." "So that was why Goten and your chi went down at the same time." Gohan said. She nodded. "Because of this ability, I've never needed a scouter. My own chi is not as strong as yours, only a little more than Master Freeza's, so I was allowed to live longer. However, Master Freeza was still cautious of me, and had a special pod made to put me into suspended animation, only to be called on when I was needed. The last time I was called was right before Master Freeza died the first time, before he went to Planet Namek."

"So, you were a secret project Freeza kept." Vegeta summed up. Buki nodded. "More or less. I suppose I was like a pet and tool." She said. "Now Buki's staying with us." Goten grinned, hugging her arm. "She's going to go to school with Gohan while he teaches her how not to kill." "'How not to kill'? Are you serious?" Bulma exclaimed. "She's already explained she was raised as a weapon." Vegeta crossed his arms. "Knowing Freeza, she was supposed to be a heartless, soulless killing machine." "I do not know when not to kill. As of now, I work for Master Gohan, and he can tell me."

Suddenly, Bulma shot up. "What are you planning to wear to school?" She asked, getting in Buki's face. "I, uh, planned to wear this. It's made to stay tight against my skin, keeping out of the way when I'm fighting." Buki said. "It also has bombs implanted in them." "Eh?" Bulma yelled. "Master Freeza made a weapon. He needed some way to make sure I wouldn't rebel." Buki shook her head. "And… where are the bombs?" Bulma asked, shaking. "It's these red stones." Buki pointed to her earrings. "The stones were made into sand and mixed with the wrap-" She pointed to the cloth around her chest. "-and my shorts. This stone is also a bomb, and my heels and wristbands are made from the stones, only my heels are made white." She listed. "Also the blades inside are made from the same stone." She stood up and levitated a little, small blades coming out of her heels and toes.

"Bulma. We wanted to ask if you could remove those." Gohan said. "Goten has the detonator. Goten." Goten pulled out the key. Buki backed away into the corner, putting her hands up in defence. "It's alright, Buki. I'm not going to blow you up." Goten smiled. "You're my friend." Buki relaxed a little, but only a little. "Let me see that." Bulma took it. "Whatever you do, don't push the three tips together. It'll kill her." Goten said. "Hm." Bulma studied it for a while, then bent one backwards. She pushed the other two tips back so the touched the stone. Suddenly, the stone cracked, then shattered. Buki's earrings, blades, wristbands, and heels shattered as well. Small tares appeared all over Buki's wrap and shorts, then they fell to the ground, leaving her in only her underwear and trench coat. Bulma covered the two younger boys' eyes while Vegeta and Gohan blushed and looked away. "My apologizes." Buki said, buttoning her coat.

"Hey, the collar didn't do anything." Bulma said, looking at it closely. "This one was made to explode when Master Freeza ordered it to, by his voice." Buki explained. "Alright. I'll get to work on it, but first…" Bulma grinned and grabbed Buki's arm. "We're going shopping!" Buki blinked at her, then looked at Gohan. "Master, is it alright if I go with Miss Bulma?" She asked. Gohan nodded his head quickly, still blushing heavily. "Yes. By all means go. You need clothes." "Yes, sir." Buki kneeled, then followed Bulma to get shoes, since her heels were now broke. "Hey, Dad." Trunks turned to him. "Why did Mom cover our eyes?" He asked. Vegeta started choking up, then got up and walked away. "Big Brother?" Goten asked. Gohan blushed even more. "Uh, just… never look at a girl when she doesn't have clothes on." He said, then walked away. Goten and Trunks looked at each other, then shrugged.


	4. Chapter 3

Buki met Gohan and Goten back at their house, Bulma and her arms covered with bags. "I hope it is okay that I brought all this stuff back, Mistress Chi-Chi." Buki said. "Of course, of course." Chi-Chi smiled, waving it off. "Wow. 'Mistress' Chi-Chi." Bulma smirks. "Well, Gohan is her master, so I'm the 'mistress'. She was calling Goten 'Young Master', but he told her not to do that anymore." While they were talking, Buki took her bags to her room and grabbed her other bags from Bulma. "Anyway, Chi-Chi, I'll be taking Buki for a while to get that collar off of her." "Sure, but I started signing her up for school, so she needs to be back by then." Chi-Chi said. "She may not be my daughter, but she'll follow my rules." "I've packed some clothes." Buki said, walking in with a small black suitcase in her hands.

"Buki, before you go." Chi-Chi called. "Do you have a last name?" "No, Mistress." Buki said. "Would you like to use ours or make your own?" Chi-Chi asked. "If I must have a last name, I'd like it to be 'Deria'." Buki said. "Why 'Deria'?" Bulma asked. "It's the name of the species that made my sword." Buki explained. "They were Derians, from Deria. My sword named itself Deria as well." "Buki Deria." Chi-Chi said. "It goes together pretty well." "Thank you." "Alright. I'll give her back in three weeks." Bulma said. "But, I'm keeping her until then." "Is that alright with you, Master Gohan?" Buki asked. "Yeah. You need a friend outside this house." Gohan grinned. "Here, Buki." Chi-Chi handed her a backpack. "It has your school books. Study them while you're gone." "Yes, Mistress Chi-Chi." Buki bowed her head, then left with Bulma.

~O~O~O~

Goten jumped in place. "This is so exciting. School starts tomorrow and Buki's coming home!" He exclaimed. Gohan laughed. "Oh. Here she comes." Chi-Chi grinned. Bulma landed the flying car. "Buki!" Goten yelled. The black-haired girl got out and smiled a little, but she looked different. Her black hair was in a ponytail, but she left her bangs down. She had a (f/c) kimono-like shirt with thin sleeves on the shoulders, reaching about her thighs. She also wore (s/f/c) leggings going below her knees, (s/f/c) sleeves, going from below her shoulders to her knuckles, and a (s/f/c) collar. Her sword was on her back and she had black slippers. Her earrings were (jewel) and she was wearing red lipstick. "Wow, Buki." Chi-Chi grinned. "You look great." "Amazing!" Goten cheered. "Beautiful." Gohan muttered and blushed.

"I'd love to stay and hang for a while, but I have to go." Bulma said. "Come visit me once in awhile." She said to Buki, then winked. "I'm sure Vegeta wouldn't mind." "You mean Vegeta actually got along with someone?" Gohan exclaimed. "Got along? Are you kidding?" Bulma laughed. "I think Vegeta _likes_ her. See you guys later!" Bulma waved. The others waved back, then she drove off. "Here, Mistress Chi-Chi." Buki handed her the backpack. "I've memorized all of the books." "What?!" Chi-Chi yelled in surprise. "I never thought I'd say this. Buki, I wish you were my child." Buki opened her mouth, but hesitated, not knowing what to say. In the end she looked down. "Thanks." She said. "Oh." She looked at them. "I hope it's okay, but Bulma was able to get the chemicals out of my system. I'm not able to copy ki, anymore."

"Of course that's okay." Gohan grinned. "Having chemicals in you is dangerous." "Hey, you're talking different." Goten said. "I liked the way you talked before." "He's right. You don't sound so formal now." "I must've picked up Earth's speech. I apologize if I've changed so much." Buki bowed her head, kneeling. Goten laughed. "Yup. This is Buki!" He exclaimed. Gohan laughed. "Okay, it's getting dark." Chi-Chi said, opening the door. "Get inside and I'll start dinner." "I'll cook dinner, Mistress Chi-Chi." Buki said. "I thought you didn't know how to cook." "I learned while with Bulma." "Alright. Gives me a rest." Buki nodded and went to the kitchen. After they ate dinner, they went to bed for an early start for school tomorrow, except Buki, who read in her room.

After a while, Goten came in, rubbing his eyes. "Buki? Why are you still awake?" He asked. "I apologize. Did I wake you, Goten?" "No, I was getting a glass of water." Goten said, climbing on her bed. "But, why are you awake?" "I don't sleep. The only times I rest is when I was put into suspended animation, or I passed out." Buki exclaimed. "How come?" Goten asked. "Well, Bulma found out that even though it would help me mentally, I don't need to sleep again for over 60 years physically. And my body is so built up I can't… 'relax' was the word she used." "Hm, can I help?" Goten asked. "Of course. You can try." Buki said. "Alright, lay down." Goten instructed. Buki laid straight down with her arms at her sides. Goten moved her arms and body so her head was resting on her arm and she was on her side. "This is what 'relaxing' is?"

Goten laugh. "Sure." He crawled over her and started rubbing her back gently. "Now close your eyes." He instructed. Buki did as she was told. "Like this?" She asked. "Yeah. Now don't think about anything." Goten said. "Don't think, just get comfortable, so your body feels good." Buki did as he said and felt herself drifting off. "This is… what 'going to sleep'... feels like? I… like it." She yawned. "Thanks, Goten." She whispered. Goten smiled. "No problem." He said. "I'm your best friend, so it's my job to help you." After awhile, he started feeling himself grow tired, but continued to rub her back until he was sure she was asleep. By then, however, he was sleepy and too tired to move, so he made himself comfortable in her bed and fell asleep, sleeping next to her.

~O~O~O~

The next morning, Gohan woke to a scream. He jumped out of his bed and saw his mother, who was standing in his and Goten's doorway. "What's wrong?" He asked. His eyes widened at his younger brother's empty bed. "H-h-he's gone! He's missing!" Chi-Chi screeched, about to faint. "Where could he be, Gohan? Goten!" "Okay, Mom." Gohan said, trying to calm her down. He held her shoulders. "Mom, let's wake Buki and we'll look for him." Chi-Chi nodded, then they rushed to Buki's room. When they opened the door, their eyes widened. Buki and Goten were sleeping next to each other, Buki's arms wrapped protectively around the young boy as he lightly gripped her over-sized, (f/c) T-shirt. "See, Mom. Goten's fine." Gohan smiled. "Buki! Goten! Wake up!" Chi-Chi yelled. Buki immediately shot up, pulling Goten with her, waking him up. Buki turned her body to look at the two at her doorway, pulling Goten on her lap.

Chi-Chi crossed her arms. Goten looked at them with his eyes half opened, tiredly, then yawned and laid against Buki's chest. "Good morning, Mistress Chi-Chi, Master Gohan." Buki greeted. Chi-Chi sighed, rubbing her forehead while Gohan left to get ready for the day. "Buki, why is Goten in your bed with you?" She asked. "I'm sorry if it caused you any inconvenience, Mistress Chi-Chi, but Goten was helping me sleep. He must have fallen asleep himself." Buki explained. "Helping you sleep?" Chi-Chi asked. "Yes." Buki nodded. "It was the first time I've ever just fallen asleep." Buki said, smiling a rare smile. Chi-Chi sighed. "Alright. Well, wake Goten up and get ready for school." She instructed, then left. Buki bowed her head at the order.

When Chi-Chi was out of sight, Buki turned to Goten. She shook his lightly as he groaned. "Goten, please wake up. We must get ready for school. Wake up, please." Goten only groaned and shook his head. "Trunks was much easier to wake up than you." At this, Goten shot up. "You think Trunks was better than me?" He asked. "No." Buki said. "Trunks is also my friend, so Bulma sent me to wake him up, and he got up easier." She explained. "Now, come on. We've got to get up." Goten groaned and climbed off her lap, then went to his room. After he left, Buki got up and dressed, then met Gohan and Chi-Chi in the livingroom. She was in the same (f/c) kimono, with the same sleeves and leggings, the only difference was the over-sized jacket with the school logo on the chest. "Here, Buki." Chi-Chi said, handing her a black backpack. "It's got all your books in it." "Thank you, Mistress Chi-Chi." Buki bowed, taking the bag. After eating breakfast, Gohan and Buki left.

"Hey, Buki." Gohan started, looking behind him, where Buki sat on Nimbus. Her back was against his and she held her backpack and sword on her lap. "Yes, Master?" "We want to blend in as much as possible. You know that, right?" "Is this an order?" "Uh, yes?" "Then, I will try." Buki said. "Thanks, Buki." "No problem." Buki turned to him. "We're suppose to pretend to be Earthlings, so we must hold back?" "Yeah. Can you do that?" Gohan asked. "After spending time with Bulma, I believe so." Buki said. "It shouldn't be too hard." They rode in silence after that. "Hm. I think we should run from here." Gohan said. "Alright." Buki nodded, then they jumped off the yellow cloud and started running, zooming quickly passed cars.

Gohan failed to notice as Buki ran passed him until she was a mile away. "Hey, Buki! Wait up!" He called, then stopped when he heard the gunshots. Buki stopped when she heard his yell as a Super Saiyan. "And I thought we were supposed to hold back." She mumbled. She started running back, but slowed down to match a human's pace. She reached him and saw him talking to a girl with black hair, tied in two ponytails on her shoulders. "Who did that? Don't tell me it was the cops." She said. "Um… I don't know… I… I didn't see it…" Gohan stuttered. "Master Gohan, we should go." Buki said. Gohan nodded.

"Thanks, Buki." He smiled. "You really got me out of an awkward situation, but I told you not to call me 'Master'." "Sorry." Buki said. "It's hard to stop an old habit." "I get it." Gohan shrugged. "I mean, you did work for Freeza." She nodded. "Alright, come on!" Gohan said, grabbing her wrist and ran to school quickly. They waited outside the classroom until the teacher called them in. "H-hello… My name is Son Gohan… It's n-nice to meet you…" "Hello. My name is Deria Buki." Buki bowed to the class. "Miss Deria, you're not allowed to have weapons on campus. Please call your parents to come pick it up." The teacher said. "I'm afraid I can't. No one can hold this sword, but me." Buki said, pulling it out. The teacher backed up. "You could try to hold it…" Buki handed it to him, but, like Gohan, his hands got stuck to the floor.

After struggling for a while, Buki picked it up with ease and put it away. "May I keep it if I keep it in it's sleeve?" "Very well. Take an empty seat, please." The teacher sighed. Buki nodded. "Y-yes." Gohan stuttered. "Uh… um…" "Over here!" A girl yelled. Buki and Gohan climbed the stairs to that row, then Gohan sat next to the girl, Buki next to him. "Th-thank you." "I'm Eresa. I'm a friend of Videl's." The girl pointed to the girl from this morning. "Oh?" Gohan looked at her. "You won't believe me, but her dad is Hercule." Eresa added. "What? Hercule?" Gohan asked. "Told you you wouldn't believe it. Ha!" "N-no kidding! Y-you're Hercule's daughter?" "Yeah, show your gratitude. We're alive today thanks to her dad!" Eresa added. "Who's 'Hercule'?" Buki asked.

"Seriously? Did you live under a rock?" Eresa added. "No." Buki said. "I lived in sp-" "S-she was in a coma." Gohan interrupted. "Wow. And you still made it to high school after being in a coma for 5 years?" The blonde boy next to Videl asked. "I just memorized the school books." Buki shrugged. "It wasn't hard." The two's jaws dropped. "I know!" Videl suddenly said. "You two were at the robbery this morning." "Well, yeah. Where the Golden Warrior was?" Eresa added. "The… G-Golden Warrior? Wh-what?" Gohan stuttered. Buki looked at him, noticing his blush. "That's right, you two aren't from here, are you? He's a hero who's popped up three times in, like, ten days!" The girl next to him explained. "He's super strong, with spiky gold hair. He's already a local celebrity." "They're talking about you, right?" Buki whispered without looking at him.

"The Golden Warrior. Super Saiyan. Since we're supposed to blend in, it was easy to hide that way." She concluded. Gohan nodded a little. "Bull's eye." He muttered, looking at the desk. "There was an eyewitness who said the Warrior wore _our_ school badge." Videl said. "And a light shirt, black vest, khaki pants… just like _you_." "Hey, that's right." Eresa said. "Hey, you three. Quiet down." The teacher warned. "Come on! Look at this guy." The boy next to Videl said. "Is he any kind of _warrior_? He's not even blonde." "Well, yeah…" Eresa said. "You do look kinda wimpy." Gohan chuckled. "Besides that, he was with me all morning." Buki added. "If he was the Golden Warrior, I'd know." She didn't look at them, only at the teacher, still taking notes. They sat in silence for a while, until Eresa decided to break it.

"Um… Gohan, was it? And Buki? D'you guys commute from home or rent a place in town?" Buki looked at Gohan for the answer. "Oh. I'm… commuting." "That's cool. From where?" "Just a little town in East Region 439…" "East 439?!" Eresa exclaimed, standing up. "Get _out_! That's, like, hundreds of miles from here!" "Enough! Be quiet!" The teacher warned once more. "How do you commute? That's five hours by jet-flier. "Y-yeah! I hate that commute! It takes forever!" Gohan said, nervously. "Not when Bulma messed with the car." Buki covered smoothly. "A friend of ours made it go even faster." She still didn't look at them.

~O~O~O~

Buki stood next to Gohan, not far from the three they met earlier. "In gym class today… we'll be playing a game of baseball." The coach said. "You any good at baseball?" The boy asked. "Well, I've never played, but I know the rules." Gohan said. "What about you, Buki?" Buki shook her head. "What are the rules?" She asked. After Gohan and Videl told her the rules, they split into two teams. Videl, Buki and Gohan were on the same team and against the other boy and Eresa. "Remember to hold back." Gohan whispered to her. She nodded and got into position. "Knock it outta here, Sharpner!" Someone yelled when the boy was at the bat. "Heh heh heh… You're not knocking nothin'..." Videl mumbled. She threw it and Sharpner hit it high into the sky, but Gohan jumped up and caught it. Everyone froze, while Gohan thought. "The runner-" "Throw it to third base!" Buki called to him. He nodded.

He tried to lightly throw the ball to the guard at third base, but the person caught it and was thrown backwards. Gohan grinned and landed, Buki walking next to him. "Hey! I did it! Three outs." "Humans can't jump that high, Master." She whispered to him. His eyes widened as he looked around and noticed everyone was staring at him. He pulled his hat down a little. They walked back to switch. "H-hey, kid… did you... really just jump about 30 feet into the air?" The coach asked. "Uh… n-no! It was an accident." Gohan stuttered. "An accident?" "How is that an accident?" People talked on the benches. "Batter up!" The coach called. "The number 8 spot… Th-that's you, right?" Someone told Gohan. Buki watched him go up, then talk to the other two behind him a little before looking at Sharpner, the pitcher. He threw the ball hard and it hit Gohan.

"Oh no!" Videl gasped. "What the-" Sharpner's eyes widened. "That idiot! Why didn't he get out of the way?" He yelled. Gohan watched the ball roll on the ground, while Buki fought the urge to kill the human out of instinct. Gohan slowly jogged around the diamond, then sat next to Buki. He noticed she was tense. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. "I'm not allowed to kill him, no?" She turned to him. He noticed the glare in her eyes. "No, why?" "He hit you with the ball…" Buki growled through clenched teeth. "Master Freeza would see that as an attack, and have me kill them… Old habits die hard." She felt him rub her back soothingly. "Well, relax, okay?" He said, then smiled shyly at her. "Am I doing this right?" "I suppose so…" "Good. Goten said rubbing your back relaxed you." Gohan explained. Buki showed another rare smile. "He helped me fall asleep by doing that." She explained. Gohan grinned at her.

"Batter up!" The couch called. "That's number 11." Buki muttered, standing up. "That's me. Could you watch my sword, Master?" "I can't hold on to it for you." Gohan said. Buki nodded. "I know." She set the sword on the bench and it fell through. "Oh dear." Buki muttered, then picked it up and set it at Gohan's feet. "I apologize." She bowed to the coach, whose jaw was dropped along with everyone else's. "I'll fix it." She said, then picked up a bat. "How heavy is that sword?" Someone asked, sitting next to Gohan. "I can't even pick it up." Gohan grinned. The person grabbed the sword and tried to lift it, but couldn't. "Hey!" Buki yelled, staring blankly at the person. "Don't touch my sword." The person gulped and stepped away. Buki got into a perfect position, then looked at Sharpner. He looked at her, then threw the ball.

Like the one he threw at Gohan, it was hard and fast, but it was aimed right this time. Buki closed one eye and swung, sending it to the end of the field. "Oops. I swung too hard." Buki muttered. She shrugged, then ran around the diamond as the person in back picked up the ball. She was already on third when they turned to aim. Once again, the others stared as she ran over home. She brushed her hair off her shoulder and walked casually to Gohan, sitting on the other side of him. The coach cleared his throat and the game continued. "I think you overdid it, too." He said. "No." Buki shook her head. "I just looked like a very fast human. I matched speed and strength with Sharpner." She explained. "But, I hit it a little too hard." They didn't play anymore.

 **Awwwww! Goten is so cute! Also, you call Bulma by her name because you guys are closer now, and Bulma said to stop calling her "Mrs." (It makes her feel old.)**


	5. Chapter 4

Sharpner found Buki and Gohan at their lockers, which were lucky enough to be next to each other. "Hey, you two!" He called. "What sport are you taking?" "Um… I hadn't thought about…" "Then, go out for boxing! You're tougher than I thought. You'd do great!" "A sport is a physical activity, correct?" Buki asked, looking in a dictionary. "I've already memorized to U." "Why are you memorizing a dictionary?" Gohan asked. "I needed something to do at night." Buki shrugged. "And, um, what are you going out for, Buki? I'm sure a lot of teams would love to have you." Sharpner said. "True, all I have to do is memorize how to move and how much strength to use, but I don't think so." "Yeah, um… I actually don't think I'm going to go for anything either." "Yeah! They live wicked far, man They don't have time to do sports." Eresa said, walking up behind them. "Hey, could you give me a ride home?" "Huh? Oh… I'm sorry! My car only seats two." Gohan said. Buki nodded. "Why don't you just _move_ here?" Sharpner muttered.

Gohan and Buki walked silently home for a while, until Gohan decided to talk. "So, what happened to fixing the bench?" "The school said they had been needing a new bench and this was the perfect excuse, so I got off the hook." Buki explained. "Master, what are we going to do about…" She glanced behind her at Videl. "Hmm…" Gohan hummed as they turned a corner, then grabbed Buki's hand and jumped up the building, to the roof. They watched Videl turn the corner, then got on Nimbus. "City life is _so_ tiring!" Gohan said after a while. Buki rested her head against his back. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking at her. He moved his body, causing her head to fall on his leg. Buki sighed, closing her eyes. "I haven't been awake this long in years." She said. "That's right. Because of the suspended animation-thing." Gohan said.

"Yeah." Buki said. "Even at Bulma's home I still passed out after training with King Vegeta." "I get it. You could sleep for a while and I'll wake you up when we reach home." Gohan said. "That's the thing." Buki sighed again. "I can't sleep. It's not natural to me." "Then just rest. Don't sleep." Gohan suggested. Buki nodded a little, closing her eyes, but her body was still a little tense. "The 'Golden Warrior', huh?" Gohan muttered. "I need a better disguise… I'd better ask Bulma for advice…" After a while, Buki opened her eyes as she felt Nimbus go down. She sat up. "Thank you, Master Gohan." She said. Gohan nodded, then they jumped down. Gohan knocked on the door, then Bulma answered. "Gohan?" She said in surprise, then grinned. "Buki! You came to visit!" She pulled the girl into a hug. Buki tensed even more, but relaxed a little when freed.

"Where's Trunks?" Buki asked. Bulma chuckled. "I bet Vegeta's whipping him into shape in the gravity room?" She said. Buki nodded and left Gohan and Bulma alone. She walked down the hall and knocked on the door. "What?" Vegeta yelled. Buki peaked inside. "It's Buki, King Vegeta." She said, closing the door behind her. Vegeta didn't say anything, just shrugged and went back to working out. "Hey, Buki!" Trunks greeted, sweating heavily. Buki nodded to him as he jumped into her arms. She dropped her backpack to catch him. "You came to visit." He grinned, hugging her neck. "May I join you?" She asked. "Only if you play with me after." Trunks said. Buki nodded, taking off her jacket and shirt, since she already had her breasts wrapped and put on her shorts. She pulled out her sword and started lightly attacking Trunks.

After a while, since Trunks was tired from already working out for a while, the three walked out. Buki stuffed her clothes in her bag and waited outside the door for Trunks. After a while, he came out in his robe with a towel around his neck. "Alright. Let's go play, Buki!" He grabbed her hand and started pulling her. She followed until they stopped in front of Gohan. "Gohan!" He smiled. "Hello, Master." Buki bowed her head. "Hey. So, I hear your dad's been training you?" Gohan looked at Trunks, noticing Buki had her bust wrapped and wore her shorts, her sword on her back. "Yeah!" Trunks said as Vegeta walked out. "Oh! Good to see you…" Gohan greeted Vegeta. Vegeta hummed in response. "You look out of shape. Never get soft in peacetime." He warned. Buki bowed as he passed. "Y… yes, sir." Gohan said. "So, do you wanna play with me and Buki?" Trunks asked. Gohan nodded.

After two hours, Bulma called Gohan to her lab, Trunks and Buki following to see his costume. "... I press this red button?" Gohan asked. "Yup!" Bulma said. "And I made one for Buki, too. No need to thank me." Buki looked at the bracelet Bulma clipped on her wrist. It was a simple (silver/gold) band with a (f/c) stone in the middle, disguising the button to change her clothes. "I didn't ask for-" "This is cool!" Gohan exclaimed, looking at the helmet and cape. "What's your's look like?" He asked, pushing the button. The exact same outfit appeared on Buki, only made for her body and there was no cape. "No thank you." Buki said, pushing the button again and giving Bulma her bracelet. "But, Buki, you need a disguise." Gohan said. "Is this an order?" "Yes." Gohan said, sternly. Buki sighed. "Fine."

She turned to Bulma. "But I will choose my outfit." She said. Bulma nodded. "Fair enough." "Then, I just want my training outfit." Buki decided. "You mean the shorts and wrap?" Bulma asked, going to her computer. "As well as the trench coat, boots and headband." Buki said. On the computer, Bulma had a mannequin wearing her clothes, with her hair pulled back as Buki's once was. "All right, I'll have a plain white mask cover your face." Bulma muttered. A plain white mask went onto the mannequin. The mask had black spots for the eyes and painted red lips. "Don't forget the voice." Buki said. "I'm going to guess Master is going to get caught because of his voice." She muttered. "One more thing…" Bulma mumbled, then her (s/f/c) sword cover turned black. Bulma gave her back the bracelet. She walked to the mirror, where Trunks and Gohan were still waiting for her. Buki pressed the (f/c) stone and it changed her clothes.

She looked almost exactly the same as she did when she landed, but her bangs weren't pulled back and was hanging over her new white mask. Her eyes looked like black voids. "Your costume's not that bad." Trunks complimented. "Thanks." Buki said, a little surprised by how robotic her voice sounded. "That's cool!" Trunks said. Buki took off her mask and looked at him. "Not very flashy." She said looking at herself, then put her mask on. "I could live in this." She used her robotic voice, bowing her head to Bulma. "Thank you." "No problem." Bulma waved her off. "Buki, we should get back soon." Gohan said. Buki nodded, pressing the stone again. She was back in her regular clothes and her hair was up again. "Tell your mother I said 'Hi'." Bulma said, waving to the two as they sat on the flying, yellow cloud. "Bye." Buki waved. "Thank you! It's perfect!" Gohan grinned. "Take us home, Nimbus. It's gotten late, so top speed."

~O~O~O~

They flew quickly over the city. They flew in silence until Buki felt Gohan stand up. Buki looked at him. "What are you doing?" She asked as he pressed the button on his watch. "I'm going to race Nimbus. Do you want to fly with me?" He asked, holding his hand out for her. "Is this an order?" She asked. "No, it's a question. You don't have to if you don't want to." Gohan said, grinning. Buki nodded, taking his hand. He pulled her up, then started flying next to Nimbus. "Uh, Buki. I know you'd win if we raced, so how 'bout you stick with me?" Gohan said. Buki nodded, pressing her button. "I understand what pleasure is now." She said. "It feels good to be able to fly freely again." Gohan smiled at her, then turned to the cloud. "Ready… set… GO!" Gohan yelled as he and Buki flew ahead of the cloud. "Come on, Nimbus!" Gohan called. "I'm still faster!"

Gohan laughed. Buki looked at him and smiled a little. ' _I smile so much here when I've never really smiled before.'_ She thought. "Herculopolis already?" Gohan asked, then frowned. "Speeders?" He mumbled. Buki looked at the fast car before noticing Gohan was landing in front of the car. The car stopped as Buki turned Super Saiyan, then landed behind him, crossing her arms. "If you drive in this town, you drive safely!" Gohan exclaimed. The two climbed out of the car, one holding a knife, another with a gun. Buki reached for her sword, but Gohan put a hand up, stopping her. "Who are you?" One of the guys asked. "Huh? Wh-who am I?" Gohan mumbled, thinking. "Well… um…" "What're you, just makin' it up?" "I'm the Defender of Justice… The Great Saiyaman!" Gohan posed.

Buki sighed, shaking her head, but when the two men started laughing, she felt something rise in her. Gohan was clenching his teeth. "This is no joke!" He stomped his foot, making a small crater in the rode. "I worked hard on that name!" Buki had her sword at the man with the knife's throat. "I suggest you leave." She growled with her robotic voice. She threw the man down and put her sword behind her, stepping back. "N-now that I think about it, it's a cool name…" The guy on the ground stuttered. "Kinda… grows on you." His partner said, then they got into the car and drove off. Gohan put up a peace-sign while Buki crossed her arms. "You broke the rode." She told him. "And people are staring." Gohan chuckled and they flew off.

~O~O~O~

After dinner, Buki sat in her room, trying to repeat what Goten told her to do. She laid on her side, letting her arms down randomly, closing her eyes, but she couldn't relax. She sighed, sitting up, then she grabbed her dictionary. Buki glanced at the time after a while. ' _Only midnight? Why is time moving so much slower?'_ She thought to herself, looking at the ceiling. She sat up quickly when she heard the door open. "Goten? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She asked the young boy. "You should be, too." He closed the door and climbed into her bed. "Can't you sleep?" "No, I tried to go to sleep the way you showed me, but it didn't work." Buki explained. "Okay, then, let's try again." Goten grinned, crawling over here. Buki laid down as she did the night before, then Goten started massaging her back. She felt herself relax more.

"So, that's it." She mumbled. "What's it?" Goten asked. "You weren't rubbing my back before. That's the only difference." She said, feeling her body relax. She turned and pulled Goten into a hug. "Are you okay, Buki?" The younger boy asked. "Yes, why?" "You don't usually do this kinda thing." "Is this not how you show affection?" Buki asked. "I read a book and it said this is how you thank someone or show affection to someone you care about, and you are my best friend, no?" Buki looked at him, her head tilted to the side. "Oh." Goten said, then smiled, hugging her. "Yeah. I'm your best friend." He smiled. He yawned and fell asleep in her arms, Buki following.

~O~O~O~

"Buki. Goten, wake up." Gohan lightly shook them. Buki's eyes fluttered open as she looked over her shoulder to the ravenette. She blinked a few times before looking at Gohan through half-lidded eyes. "Good morning, Master." "We have to get ready for school." "Yes, sir." Buki yawned, sitting up. She held Goten in her arms. "Goten, it's time to get up." "5 more minutes." Goten yawned, turning his head and burying it in her chest. Buki shook him a little more. "Your mother warned me not to let you have 5 more minutes." She said, gently. "Please get up, Goten." Goten sighed, then dragged himself off her lap, sliding off the bed, then rubbing his eyes as he slouched, walking to his room. Buki got dressed, then met Gohan at the front door. "Ready?" She nodded.

"Well, Mom, we're off to school." Gohan said, stepping out. Chi-Chi and Goten met them at the door, holding hands. "Watch out for airplanes." The older woman warned. "I will." Gohan said, while Buki nodded, both pressing the buttons that changed their clothes. "Wow! That's neat." Goten complimented, now wide awake. "You guys are so cool!" "Aren't I?" Gohan grinned. "I'll ask Bulma to make you one, too." Buki kneeled and gave Goten a hug before floating in the air next to Gohan, who looked at her, surprised, as well as Chi-Chi. Gohan shook his head and looked at his younger brother. "Nimbus is your's from now on!" He grinned. Goten smiled and waved as they flew off.

Gohan and Buki flew quickly to the school. They landed on the roof and changed back before climbing down the stairs and walking to their lockers. "I'll see you in class, Master Gohan." Buki said. Gohan nodded and watched her walk off. "Master?" The kid next to him asked. Buki didn't listen to the rest and went to their first class. She pulled out her Sociology book and started memorizing it until she heard some girls gossiping. "Yeah, two new heroes showed up yesterday. The guy had a helmet and went by… um… 'The Great…-" "Saiyaman." Buki told her, not looking up. "Yeah! That! The Great Saiyaman. Thanks, Buki." The girl smiled at her. Buki nodded in acknowledgement. "Anyways, it was him and this other hero, but it was a girl, with a white mask and a lot of white. Only thing not white on her was, like, her gold hair, which was floating, her black shorts and the sheath for her sword. She didn't say a name, but she was fast!"

"Oh! I heard about her." Another girl said. "People started calling her the White Rose." ' _The White Rose. That's what they're calling me?'_ Buki thought. "I think it's cool that there's another girl. Now this town has Videl, the Great Saiyaman, the White Rose, and the Golden Warrior." The third girl grinned. "If they all fought, plus Hercule, you do you think would win?" The first girl asked. "Well, obviously Hercule." All the girls laughed. ' _Yeah, right.'_ Buki rolled her eyes. "I bet Videl would get second." The second girl said. "I don't know. People say the White Rose was in front of this guy in an instant!" The first girl said. "And the Golden Warrior threw a car with just a yell." "But, if you can't catch someone, you can't hit 'em, so strength probably wouldn't work against the White Rose." "So, White Rose third, Golden Warrior fourth, and the Great Saiyaman fifth?" The first girl concluded. The other girls nodded. ' _Chances are, Videl's even stronger than Hercule, so the ranking's all backwards.'_ Buki thought. ' _And maybe I could beat Master Gohan once, but now…'_

After a while, class started. "Did you hear what they're calling you?" Gohan whispered to her. "The White Rose." Buki whispered, looking at the teacher, then taking notes. "Master Gohan, a word of advice. When you whispered, don't look at the person. It's too obvious." She whispered. Gohan's head shot forward. "R-right. Good point." He muttered. "So, what do you think of your name? You should make a pose and name for yourself." "No, I'm good." Buki whispered. "I heard some girls talking. They said if we all fought, plus both Hercule, the Golden Warrior and Videl, Hercule would win first, Videl second, the White Rose third, the Golden Warrior fourth, and the Great Saiyaman last. You should make more of a name for yourself." Gohan sighed.

Suddenly, Videl's watch started beeping. Buki ignored it, already knowing Videl worked with the police from the newspaper. Videl ran out of class, and Buki knew Gohan would want to run after her. "Excuse me!" Buki raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Deria?" "Could I leave. I've already memorized this." The teacher looked surprise, as well as the students. "Very well, if you can tell me…" The teacher thought for a moment, thinking of a question she was sure Buki wouldn't know, but Buki answered correctly and was allowed to leave. She leaned on the wall next to the door, crossing her arms. After a moment, Gohan ran through the door, stopping when he saw Buki. "Are we going after her now?" She asked. Gohan smiled and nodded. They ran to the roof and changed, then flew off. Suddenly, Gohan stopped. "Shoot. We don't know where Route 81 is. We'll have to wait for Videl's ki."

"I know where Route 81 is." Buki said, her robotic voice sounded strange in Gohan's ears. "Follow me, Master. I'll show you." Gohan nodded as she flew a little ahead of him at his speed. They arrived and saw Videl talking to one of the thugs. Gohan was about to fly down, but Buki grabbed his arm. "Excuse me for this, but I'd like to see what she can do." She said quietly. "I believe Videl may be stronger than her father." Gohan thought for a moment, then nodded, staying in the sky. They watched as Videl beat the thug. Suddenly, the other one pulled out a gun as his partner hit the ground. Gohan flew down quickly, hitting his hands, causing him to drop the gun. He picked it up and crushed it. "Who _are_ you?" The other thug asked. "I am…" Buki landed behind him as he started doing strange poses. "The new hero in town-" He did more poses. "The Great Saiyaman!" Buki couldn't take it and put her hand over the mask's lips, trying to stop her giggling. Gohan looked at her, surprised.

"Did you… laugh?" He muttered. "What… a loser…" Buki heard Videl mutter. Gohan turned his attention while Buki looked at the thug. He was freaking out and threw something, causing a cloud to appear. Buki sighed as she and Gohan flew into the air. Buki flew faster, standing on the front of the car while Gohan appeared a few moments later, standing on the side. He tapped the thug's shoulder, causing him to look at them. Buki pulled out her sword and stabbed the engine, stopping the car. The thug shivered as Gohan hit the top of his head, knocking him out. "Master, may I suggest you grab the car as well." Buki asked, grabbing the guy's overall straps. "Why?" Gohan asked. "Well, it'd make you look stronger, and it's dangerous to leave the car in the middle of the road, no?" Gohan nodded and he grabbed the car and they flew back.

Buki set him on top of the first guy. "I apologize." Buki put a hand on her heart and bowed to Videl. "I have broken the car's engine." Gohan set the car next to them. "You guys are good." Videl frowned, looking at them suspiciously. "Your identities are secret, huh?" "Y-yeah… no one knows…" Gohan said. Buki got a bad feeling. "By the way, Gohan… how'd you sneak out of class?" Videl asked. Buki's eyes widened. "I said I had to go to the ba-" Buki covered his mouth, but too late. "I knew it!" Videl exclaimed. Buki sighed. "You're Son Gohan!" Videl said. Gohan's eyes widened and he started freaking out. "Y-you… tricked me!" He exclaimed. "But, how'd you know? My disguise was perfect." He sighed in defeat. "Your voice." Videl crossed her arms. "And how you act. And you knew my name." "I knew he'd get caught." Buki muttered.

* * *

 **Aww! I wish there was a way to meet Trunks and Goten, but unfortunately they will stay on paper and screen forever. Anyway, I forgot to mention, if you have short hair, ignore the parts about your ponytail(or pretend you have long hair). When you're "White Rose", your hair is pulled back. When you're normal, your hair is down. So, question! Who is your favorite Dragon Ball character, from which series, and why? My favorite is Gohan. Through all of Dragon Ball Z, he's adorable, but my favorite is when he's in High School, because he's just so cute and dorky. Yours?**


	6. Chapter 5

"Master, you should get back to class." She turned to Gohan. He nodded and Videl turned to her. "So, you must be Buki." She said. "What?" Buki asked, neither confirming nor denying it. "Well, you're the one who came with Gohan, you always hang out with him, you called him 'Master', as you always do, and you have those silver strands in your hair." Videl pointed out. "I'm impressed." Buki said, taking off her mask. "Even I forgot about my silver strands." "Don't turn out of Super Saiyan yet." Gohan whispered to her. "The fact that I'm the Golden Warrior must stay a secret." Buki nodded. "What is your relationship, anyways?" Videl asked. "He is my Master, and I am his weapon." Buki put a hand on her heart and bowed her head. "That sounds sick." Videl said. "He is better than my previous Master. He raised me." Buki glared at Videl.

"Who was your last 'Master'?" Videl asked. "I am not permitted to say." Buki said, back to her blank-self. "What did he do to you?" "He raised her to be a weapon." Gohan explained. "He didn't even give her a name!" "The only thing I can be grateful for was that he made me strong, and I got this sword." Buki pressed her (f/c) stone, turning back, turning Super Saiyan off at the same time, so it looked like part of the costume. Then, she pulled out her sword, holding it out for Videl to see. "If he didn't give you a name, where did 'Buki Deria' come from?" Videl asked, running her hand over the weapon. "Buki means 'weapon'. Deria is the name of my sword. I used those two things." Buki said. Videl nodded. "Can I hold it?" She asked. "I don't think it's a good idea!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Why not?" Videl glared at him. Buki handed her sword to Gohan and it stuck his hands to the ground. "He was able to lift a car, but he can't hold this sword." Buki said. "It doesn't matter how strong someone is, no one can pick up my sword. It's connected to me." "Okay, Buki. You made your point." Gohan gasped. "So, could you help me now?" Buki nodded, picking it up. "Knowing that, you are welcome to try." Buki threw it in the air, flipping it, then held the tip of the blade, inviting Videl to grab it. Videl looked at her, then grabbed the handle cautiously. "Hey, it's not that-" Buki let go and the sword pulled Videl down. Just before she hit the ground, Buki grabbed her sword, putting it away. "It suddenly got heavier when you let go." Videl gasped, eyes wide. Buki nodded.

"Now, we should get back." Buki said, turning on Super Saiyan and pressing her stone. Gohan nodded. "Wait, how'd you get out of class?" Videl asked. "I asked, and solved a question the teacher thought I couldn't. I think it was in a college textbook I read." Buki said, thinking. "Gohan, can I talk to you?" Videl asked. "Sure." Gohan said. "Sorry, Buki. My jet-flier only seats two." She said to the ravenette. Buki nodded. "That's fine. I can fly faster anyways." She said. "I'll see you guys at school." She bowed to Gohan. "But, I won't see you in class. I was excused." Gohan nodded, chuckling. "Yeah, I know. I'll see you after school." He said. Buki nodded, then took off. "She should be at school now." Gohan said as Videl's jaw dropped. "She's that fast?" The girl asked. Gohan nodded. "Oh, yeah. She's a lot faster than me." Videl got into the vehicle.

Buki stood outside the door and nodded to Videl as she went in. Gohan went passed her a few minutes later, looking nervous. Buki sighed as he went in. ' _What did he do now?'_ She wondered. After the class ended, Videl stopped in front of Buki, the rest moving on. Gohan came out right after. "Uh, Buki. We need to stop by Bulma's on the way home." He said. "Why?" Buki asked. "Because I told him he should compete in the Budokai." Videl said. Buki looked at him. "The 'Strongest Under the Heavens' tournament?" "How'd you know about that?" Gohan asked. "I read some of your history, as well as about the… ahem, aliens landing when you were 5, all the way to Cell, plus more." Buki explained. "In the past and peacetime." "Are you a fan of my Dad's?" Videl asked. "No." Buki said. "I find him repulsive." She glared. Videl glared back.

"I admit my father's a bit of a show-off, but show some respect!" She said. Buki didn't falter. "I have no respect for him." "He saved the planet! We're alive today because of him!" "Believe what you would like to." Buki said, then looked at Gohan, instantly emotionless. "Do I have to compete, Master?" "Well, I suppose you don't-" "Yes. You have to compete." Videl said. "If you don't, I'll tell everyone about your little secret." Buki turned to the angry girl, no emotion showing. "I do not care if people know I am the 'White Rose', or whatever else they think. I only keep it a secret because my Master, Mistress, and Queen asked me to." She said. "It was an order." "Gohan…" Videl hissed at the boy. He cowered a little. "Master, I don't think it's a good idea to allow me to compete." "Oh? Why not? You scared?" Videl taunted, but Buki ignored it.

"No. If I compete, I may go to old instinct and kill my opponent." Buki explained. "My old Master had me fight, for that was my purpose, but if I fought, I fought to kill." Videl and Gohan shivered under her blank gaze. "Th-that is true." Gohan said. "If Videl wishes to fight me, I'll gladly do it here." Buki took off her sword and dropped it next to her, causing the school to shake. She got into position. "No!" Gohan exclaimed, grabbing Buki's shoulders. "Alright. I'll fight with you. I'll teach you how to hold back, then you can participate. Okay?" "Is this an order?" Buki asked. "Yes." Videl and Gohan said. "Very well." Buki bowed, then picked up her sword. "I will compete." "Great." Videl grinned, then walked away. "Girls are scary." Gohan sighed to himself. "I'm sorry if I seemed to threaten you." Buki said, watching Videl leave. "But, I don't think she likes me, or we'll get along." "Yeah." Gohan said, slumping. They walked to the roof.

~O~O~O~

Buki sat in Trunks room with him as Gohan talked to Bulma about his costume. Buki just had to remove the new blades from her boots and leave her sword for her to participate. "Got any 2's?" Trunks asked. "Go fish." Buki said. "... Got any 7's?" Trunks sighed and handed her the card. "You should've come earlier. Then, we could train together." Buki nodded, then looked at the clock. "I should check on Master Gohan." She said, then they went to the lab. They got there and saw Gohan looking at himself in a mirror, and he was wearing a long bandana and sunglasses. "What do you think, Trunks? Buki?" He asked. "Do I look cool?" "No comment…" Trunks said. "It must be boring when you know you'll win by a huge margarine no matter what." Bulma said.

"Is it, indeed?" A new voice said. Buki got on one knee, bowing to the only other full-blooded Saiyan. "Then, let's make it more interesting. If you're going to compete, I'll go to." He smirked. "What?" Gohan lifted his shades. "Once, you were far more powerful than me. But how about now?" He said. "I've kept up my training while you frolicked in peace." "It's true. This bum doesn't do anything but work out." Bulma said. "Just like his dad. Are all Saiyans like this?" "Are you competing, Buki?" Vegeta asked the younger girl. "Yes, King Vegeta, I am." She bowed her head. "Though I must work against my killing instinct." "I don't suppose you meant ' _killer_ instinct' by any chance." Bulma sighed. "No, Miss Bulma." Buki said. "Wow!" Trunks exclaimed. "Are Dad, Buki, and Gohan going to fight?" " _ **I'll go, too."**_ A new voice said. Buki froze, looking around.

"A voice out of nowhere…" Gohan said, looking around like everyone else. "Was that… Dad! Is that you?" He exclaimed. "Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked. "This is… Son Goku?" Buki muttered, surprise written all over her face. " _ **Sure is! How's everybody been?"**_ "How've _you_ been?" Gohan asked, looking up. " _ **Pretty good, pretty good. Still dead, though…"**_ ' _He's talking to us… even though he's dead?'_ Buki thought. ' _And in our minds, too.'_ "Can you really come to the Budokai?" Gohan asked. " _ **Yeah! I get one day to visit the living, you know, and I'll make sure that's the day I come back."**_ Goku said. " _ **If you guys are both fighting, I want to be in on it, too!"**_ "Yay!" Gohan cheered. "Yippee!" "Who is it?" Trunks asked. "I'll look forward to it." Vegeta smirked. "But will _you_? I'm stronger than before." " _ **Good. So am I, Vegeta! Well, see you later, at the big fight!"**_ "Wait, Dad!" Gohan yelled. " _ **Yeah?"**_ "You have another Saiyan to worry about."

Gohan grinned, putting an arm around Buki. "This is my friend, Buki. She's a survivor like you and Vegeta." "That's true." Vegeta said. "She's almost as strong as me." " _ **Oh? It's nice to kinda meet you, Buki."**_ "Hello, Son Goku." Buki bowed, though she didn't know where to bow. " _ **Well, I'll see you at the fight, then."**_ "Of course." Buki said. ' _So that's Son Goku. Not at all like I imagined he'd be.'_ Buki thought. She thought about how his sons were and the pictures she'd seen, then nodded. ' _Though it does make sense, seeing how his sons are.'_ Buki broke out of her thoughts as Gohan started flying. "I'll go tell everyone. Come on, Buki." He said, waving. "Goodbye." Buki bowed to the family, then flew after Gohan, changing into her disguise. They landed on a small island. Buki looked from the turtle, to the old man, to the little girl, to the short man, to the cyborg as Gohan told them about the Budokai.

"Goku? Really?" The short man exclaimed. Buki recognized him from the videos in the past with the fights. "We haven't seen him in ages." The old man said. "M-maybe I'll enter, too…" Kuririn said. "'Cept against Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta, how can I win?" "Come on! Try!" Gohan grinned. "The top five contestants win prize money!" "How much money?" The cyborg asked. Buki stood in the background, watching them. "Oh, yeah. This is Buki. She's entering, too." Gohan gestured to Buki. "Why are you wearing a mask?" The little girl asked. "Are you a superhero?" "No." Buki said, using her robotic voice. "I'm not a superhero. I'm Saiyan." She said. "Saiyan!" The others exclaimed. "Yes." Buki said, pressing the button, but she kept Super Saiyan, but now her hair was in a ponytail. Her ponytail was golden and spiky, but her bangs only floated around.

"And she's a Super Saiyan!" Kuririn exclaimed. "This just got a whole lot harder." "My name is 18." The cyborg shook her hand. "I'm Kuririn." The short man confirmed. "I look forward to fighting you." Buki bowed. "Master Gohan, we should move on." She said. "'Master'!" They exclaimed. "Uh, yeah." Gohan chuckled nervously. "Well, I work for him and he teaches me how to gentle." Buki said. "You don't know how to be gentle?" The old man asked. Buki shook her head and looked at Kuririn. "You saw Master Freeza, yes?" She said. "How do you think he'd raise a child?" Kuririn gulped and shivered. "As a weapon." Buki finished. "A soulless, heartless, emotionless weapon who'd do anything he said." "Wait, but how old are you?" 18 asked. "15." "Then, weren't you younger than Gohan when Freeza died... then died again a year later?" Kuririn asked. Buki nodded. "Based on my birthday, I should be as old as Son Goku."

"But, you're 15." 18 said. Buki nodded. "I was put in suspended animation until needed." "Alright, Buki. Time to go." Gohan said. "Yes, Master." Buki bowed. "Hey, don't tell Piccolo." Kuririn said. "It's already hard enough for me to make the final five." "I can't do that…" Gohan said. "And by the way…" Kuririn looked Gohan up and down. "What's wrong with your clothes? Is it laundry day?" Buki pressed her button. "Your sense of style is _gone_ , Kuririn!" Gohan put his hands on his waist, then pulled down his glasses. "Later." He waved. "It was nice to meet you." Buki bowed, then they flew up, into the sky. "Where are we going now, Master?" She asked. "We're going to talk to the Namekians." Gohan said. "Piccolo and Dende." Buki nodded. Once they reached the castle, Buki once again stayed quiet in the background while Gohan did the talking.

"Mmm… a prospect most intriguing…" The taller green Namekian, Piccolo, said. "Isn't it?" Gohan grinned. "I will be there." Piccolo decided. Buki was in her normal clothes, resting her ki. "What about you, Dende?" Gohan asked. "No, thanks." The shorter one, Dende, smiled politely. "Some Namekians are warriors, and some are healers." "But, Gohan… what _are_ these absurd clothes?" Piccolo asked. "Oh, come on, Piccolo!" Gohan groaned. "Not you, too! Don't you know _cool_ when you see it?" "Master Gohan." Buki called, getting everyone's attention. "Is it alright if I go home?" "'Master'?" Piccolo asked. "Uh, yeah. Just don't tell my mom about this." Gohan said. "Yes, Master." Buki bowed. "Gohan… why is she calling you 'Master'?" Buki heard Piccolo ask, then Buki flew off, leaving Gohan to explain.

* * *

 **Here's the next chapter, because I missed yesterday. I thought about putting another question here, but I think I'll just do one question a day, or at least multiple related questions. There is a lot of Videl-Reader rivalry, but you both like Gohan, so it's to be expected. And unlike some Reader x Gohan stories I've read, I'm not going to put Videl down and make her a bad person. She'll stay pretty much the same. She'll be nicer to you a few chapters later, but for now rivalry shall be your relationship. I hope you enjoy my story, and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

When she got home, she greeted Chi-Chi and Goten, then went outside, training by herself. ' _Son Goku was strong enough to beat Master Freeza. I can't even beat King Vegeta, yet he's stronger than him. Master Gohan was stronger than King Vegeta at one pointed, but now it's a question. Piccolo is strong, I can feel his ki, and 18 has an unlimited amount of energy, and can't feel pain. They're all strong, and I can't copy ki anymore.'_ Buki was training so hard, she didn't even notice Gohan get home. Chi-Chi came out and frowned. "Buki, I don't want you fighting. It sets a bad example for Goten." Buki bowed to her. "I apologize, Mistress Chi-Chi. I was wondering if you have anymore college books. I have already memorized all the ones you gave me… and, I know it's not my place to ask anything, but could I possibly train?"

Chi-Chi frowned, but paused. "I suppose this once it's okay. You are doing very well in school." "Thank you, Mistress Chi-Chi." Buki bowed, then continued to train, punching at the air. She sighed. "This is too easy." She mumbled, then went inside. "Mistress Chi-Chi?" She called to the woman in the kitchen. She turned to her. "May I go to King Vegeta's to train?" "I don't see why not. But, you have two hours." "Yes. Of course." Buki bowed, then flew as fast as she could to Bulma's. She knocked on the door and Vegeta answered. "I'm sorry to disturb you, King Vegeta." Buki bowed. "But, I was wondering if I could train here." "Sure. Maybe I'll join you later." Vegeta shrugged. Buki nodded and went to the gravity room. She pressed the button and changed her clothes. After a while, Vegeta and Trunks joined her, though they turned down the gravity a little for Trunks to get used to before turning it up again.

"King Vegeta." Buki turned to the older Saiyan. "Do you mind if I spar with you?" She got into a fighting stance. "Not at all." Vegeta smirked. "It's better to train that way anyway." He jumped at her and she dodged, kicking from the side, but was blocked. Trunks stopped to watch them fight as they moved faster than the human eye could see. After a while, they stopped, panting. Vegeta was slouched with blood dripping out of his mouth. Buki was on one knee, panting just as hard. Blood dripped from a wound on her forehead. Dents and craters covered the gravity room's walls, floor, and ceiling. Both were bruised. "Th-that… was amazing!" Trunks gasped. Vegeta chuckled. "I should get going. Mistress Chi-Chi will be expecting me back." Buki forced herself up and bowed. "You should come to train some more." Vegeta invited, then got back to punching the air as Buki nodded to Trunks, then left, saying goodbye to Bulma.

Buki was so tired, she borrowed a jet-flier from Bulma, though her's was made to go faster. She reached home after an hour and half. "Buki!" A voice yelled as she landed. She looked out the window and saw Gohan, Goten and Chi-Chi running out the door. She stumbled out of the vehicle, still breathing kinda heavy. "I apologize for being so late. I was training with King Vegeta and we went all-out." She remembered she was in her training clothes and pressed the button. "You were training for the Budokai, right?" Chi-Chi asked. Buki nodded. "Master told me to let him tell you." "Mom. I was wondering if me and Buki could miss a few days to train." Gohan asked. "Of course!" Chi-Chi said. "But first, let's fix you up." Chi-Chi brought Buki in and took care of her. "Sorry." Buki said. "Don't worry about it." Chi-Chi smiled. "Just do your best."

~O~O~O~

Buki followed the boys out into the woods the next morning to train. "I guess I'll start off as Super Saiyan." Gohan said. Buki nodded as she pressed her button, then took off her mask, both going Super Saiyan. "All right, let's begin!" Gohan said. "Yeah!" Goten cheered. Buki left the boys to do what they wanted as she laid on the ground, bench-pressing her sword as she made it heavier for her. After a while, Buki went back to see if they'd spar with her. She didn't show her surprise when she saw Goten and Gohan fighting, both Super Saiyan. Suddenly, Goten kicked at Gohan, and he dodged by flying. "Come down, Gohan!" Goten called. "That's not fair." "Wh-what?" Gohan asked. "You can turn Super Saiyan… but you can't _fly_?" "Uh-huh." Goten pouted. "... Whatever happened to doing things in order?" Gohan mumbled. Buki suddenly hit Gohan with her fists together, sending him flying into the ground next to Goten.

Buki flew down as Gohan flew out of his crater. "What was that for?" He asked. "A few reasons." Buki said. "One, you should've been able to dodge that. You should keep your guard up always. Two, your brother's down here. You can't practice if Goten can't fly. Three… we have a visitor." Buki pointed to the sky. They looked up and saw Videl. Gohan sighed and started talking to himself. "Goten, you should turn off Super Saiyan." Buki said. "How come?" Goten asked her. "A girl from our school's coming here. Don't show her how strong you are, and you can _never_ turn Super Saiyan in front of her!" Gohan warned. "Because she'll think I'm a punk?" Goten asked. Buki giggled a little. "Well… something like that." Gohan said. The two turned normal. "Why isn't Buki turning back?" Goten asked. "The blonde hair is part of my costume." Buki said. "But, that also means I can't change back unless I change my clothes." She sighed.

She ran ahead of the boys. ' _Mistress doesn't like girls very much. How will she react to Videl?'_ Buki thought. She stopped at the treeline, waiting for Gohan and Goten to catch up. She watched Videl and Chi-Chi talk at the door. "Are you _sure_ you didn't come here to ask 'im out?" Chi-Chi asked. "I said _no_!" Both women had their hands on their hips. "... Oh." Chi-Chi looked up. "Greetings." Buki bowed to Chi-Chi once the brothers had caught up. "Hi…" Gohan greeted. "Mistress Chi-Chi, Videl is in our class." Buki whispered to the older woman. "I believe she may have, what you refer to as, a 'crush' on Master Gohan." Chi-Chi and Buki looked at the two. "Gohan, is she really gonna be in this tournament?" Chi-Chi asked. "Yeah, she is, mom." Gohan smiled.

"She was the one who told me about the tournament to begin with. I promised to teach her how to fly." "Hmph! Well, all right then." Chi-Chi said. "But, you better not be thinkin' you're gonna use this to snag 'im!" She said to Videl. "Oh, I'm sure!" Videl growled, gritting her teeth. "Don't worry, Mistress Chi-Chi." Buki whispered to her. "Me and Goten will keep an eye on them for you." "Please do." Chi-Chi whispered back, glaring at Videl. Goten grabbed Buki's hands, smiling cutely at her. Buki smiled a little at him, causing Videl to stare. "She… smiled…" Videl mumbled. "Yeah. She does smile sometimes. Usually when she's with Goten." Gohan said. "She… has a pretty smile." Videl mumbled, causing Gohan to chuckle. Buki kneeled next to Goten. "Goten, chances are Videl will take awhile to get the hang of flying. Would you help me train?" "Sure!" Goten grinned. Buki closed her eyes and tilted her head, smiling wider.

After walking for a while, the four stopped in a clear area. "Okay! You're about to learn how to fly!" Gohan grinned. "It's just a matter controlling ki, so it's not too hard. Although it can get tricky when you try to go fast…" "Controlling 'ki'? What's 'ki'?" Videl asked. Buki sighed, pressed her bracelet and turned back to normal, then started meditating as Gohan and Goten tried to explain. "Like this." Goten said, then shot an energy ball at the clift. "Yeah. That kind of energy." Gohan said. Buki once again sighed when Videl blushed, obviously still confused. "So, what do _you_ call it?" Gohan asked. "Um… a trick?" Videl said. "It's not a trick!" Gohan smiled. "It's real power!" "Then it's magic!" Videl yelled. "I don't know-" "Videl, close your eyes." Buki instructed suddenly, but didn't open her eyes. Videl looked at her, confused. "What?" "Just do it." Buki got up, walking to them. She pushed Videl down, then sat in front of her.

"Close your eyes and relax." Buki instructed, going back to meditating. "Before you learn to control ki, you have to feel your own. Take deep breaths. Concentrate on how your body is feeling." Videl did as she was told. Suddenly, her eyes shot open. "Did you feel it?" Buki asked. Goten and Gohan grinned. "Your ki was rising!" Gohan cheered. "You mean that weird feeling swirling inside of me?" Videl asked. "What does that mean?" "Usually, your ki rises when you fight, but once you have control over it, you can also control how it feels." Buki explained. "Here. I'll be right back." She quickly flew to the house. "W-... will I be able to fly that fast?" Videl asked. "I don't think so." Gohan said. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone as fast as Buki." "Buki's the fastest!" Goten cheered. Buki suddenly landed in front of them.

"Sorry I took so long. I couldn't find the scouter." Buki stood up straight and walked to Videl. "Where'd you get a scouter?" Gohan asked. "I got it from Bulma. She fixed it so she could read it, so…" Buki put the scouter on Videl and turned it on. "Master, could you lower your ki?" She asked. "Sure." Gohan nodded. "Face Master and then look at the number on the screen." Buki said. "Now, Master could you raise your ki?" Gohan nodded and Videl watched the numbers rise. "Hey, it didn't break." Gohan said. Buki nodded, taking the scouter back and turning it off. "Bulma also made it stronger so she could read power levels, no matter how strong." She said, then flew back to the house, putting it away, then flew back.

"Now, I believe Videl has some idea of what ki is." Buki said. "I think it'll be easier to train them now." Buki said, then went to meditating. After a while, Chi-Chi came over and called them for lunch. Buki nodded, then picked up Goten, putting him on her back, then picked up Chi-Chi. "Woah! What are you doing?" Chi-Chi screeched while Goten laughed. "I'm sorry. I believed this would be faster." Buki said, looking at her. "I can put you down if you like, Mistress Chi-Chi." Chi-Chi thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No, you're right. This is faster." She said. "Just don't go too fast." "Of course." Buki nodded. "I'd never dream of going full speed with beginners." She smiled at Goten, then took off. Goten laughed loudly as they flew.

Gohan laughed and grabbed Videl. "Hey! W-w-what do you think y-you're doing?" She blushed. "We have to catch up." Gohan grinned, then flew after them. They landed shortly after Buki. They sat around the table, Buki next to Goten. After a few bites of a sandwich, Buki got up. "Thank you for lunch, Mistress Chi-Chi." She bowed. "Are you going back?" Gohan asked. Buki nodded. "Wait for me!" Goten said, then started eating faster. "Goten, slow down!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. Buki put a hand on the younger boy's. "Goten, please slow down. I'll wait for you." She said. Goten grinned and nodded. "Buki, you didn't eat much." Videl said. "Are you on a diet?" "Diet?" Buki tilted her head. "No. I just don't eat a lot." Videl stared at her, then shrugged, then Buki went a little away from them and started meditating, ignoring the others.

After a while, she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked over at Goten. "Are you finished?" She asked. Goten nodded. "Alright, let's go." She kneeled down and Goten climbed on her back. "Go as fast as you can!" Goten cheered. "I don't know if that is wise. You may get hurt." Buki said. "And I might fly over the spot." "Then, let's fly to the city and back as fast as you can." Goten grinned. "Then, I suggest you climb on front." She pulled him around and held him at her front, then disappeared. The group of three slightly jumped when the two appeared next to Videl. Buki looked the same, but Goten's hair now looked slicked back. "What… happened to your hair, Goten?" Gohan asked. "I believe that was my flying." Buki said. "I was born with spiky hair, as most full-blooded uh… _ahem_ , but after flying like that, it straightened. Goten's won't stay like that for long."

Buki set him down, then grabbed two water bottles. Goten laughed and walked to his mother, but couldn't walk straight. "Buki's really fast!" He said. "It made me really dizzy." Buki chuckled, then picked him up. "Let's go back to teaching you how to fly." She said, lifting him to her back. Suddenly, his hair shot up in it's normal crazy hairstyle. Buki and Goten laughed, then they took off. They landed and started training once again. After trying for a while, Goten was able to fly around, but not very fast. He landed on the ground, panting. "It's really hard." He groaned. "It will get easier over time." Buki said, handing him a water bottle. Goten nodded. "Buki, how do you go so fast?" "I had a lot of bad things put inside me that changed my ki." Buki frowned. "Bulma got most of it out, but my ki never went back to normal. I'm not very strong, but I'm faster than most other people. That's also why I have my sword." "Oh. Let's keep going." Goten grinned.

~O~O~O~

After a while, Videl and Gohan came back. By the time the sun was setting, Goten was flying faster, but Videl could only levitate. "Good job! You learned to float in just one day!" Gohan exclaimed. "Is it that great?" Videl sighed, looking up at Goten. "Look at me, Gohan! Look, Buki!" Goten exclaimed. "That's better." Buki nodded. "In less than a week, you'll be flying as fast as your brother. Probably in a few days, three at most." "... He had a good grasp of ki already." Gohan shrugged. "You'll be able to fly like him… soon." "Master Gohan's right." Buki landed next to Gohan. "In the beginning, Goten was shooting ki-blasts, but you didn't even know what ki was. He was ahead of you already." "I'll come again tomorrow." Videl decided. Buki shrugged and went up to Goten. "I believe Videl is leaving. We should say goodbye." She told the younger boy.

"See ya!" Videl said as her jet-flier appeared. "Yeah…" Gohan trailed off. "Um… actually…" "What?" Videl asked, stopping as Goten and Buki landed next to Gohan. "It's... about your hair." Gohan said. "I think you should cut it short." "What?" Videl looked at him, then started blushing and stroking her hair. "You like girls… with short hair?" "Huh? N-no! It's just that short hair would be better in a fight." Gohan explained. "Long hair could get in your eyes. Or the other guy could pull on it." Videl blushed out of embarrassment. "So what?! My hair's _my_ business!" She yelled, then slammed her door and flew off. "Why'd she get mad?" Goten asked. "I don't know." Gohan said. "All I know is…" He groaned. "I can't train like this!" "Videl wasn't mad, she was embarrassed." Buki said. "And we can train now." She got into a fighting stance. "Right." Goten turned Super Saiyan and attacked her. Gohan joined the fight after a moment.

~O~O~O~

The next day, Videl came back with her hair cut. "Gohan, who's that?" Goten asked. "Buki?" "That's Videl with her hair cut." Buki said. "She did it because Master asked her to." She whispered in Goten's ear. He stuck his tongue out and made a face. "Gross." He said. Buki chuckled. "So you know what that means." "Come on! Let's pick up where we left off!" Videl demanded. "Girls… I don't understand…" Gohan said in defeat. "I'm sorry, Master." Buki bowed. "I could explain. I've read a lot of books about emotion and I understand." "No. I don't think I want to know." Gohan sighed. They started training, Gohan with Videl and Goten with Buki. Buki flew next to Goten, while Gohan worked with Videl on the ground. Suddenly, Gohan flew up and stopped the two. "Hey, don't fly any faster while Videl's around." He whispered to them. They nodded, then continued while Gohan went back to Videl to help her.

After a while, Goten and Buki went down for a break, landing next to Gohan. "Oh… um… mostly my dad, before he died." He said. "Yeah?" Videl asked, stretching. "Was he pretty strong, too?" "Yeah. Very." Gohan smiled. "In fact, he's coming back for the tournament!" Goten grinned. "What? Coming back? I thought you said he was dead!" Videl said. "Goten, you idiot!" Gohan yelled at his brother. "I told you not to tell." "Oops." Goten covered his mouth. Buki chuckled, sitting crossed-legged on the ground. Goten sat on her lap while Videl talked, though neither were listening. "Umm…" Gohan muttered, speechless. "Jeez. Dad's are so weird…" Videl crossed her arms. Buki hugged Goten. "You should be proud of your dad." She whispered in Goten's ear as Videl and Gohan went back to training.

"Without your dad, I wouldn't be here." Buki continued. "The Namekians would all be dead, the last of the Saiyans would be gone, Earth would probably be gone as well as a whole bunch of other species." She listed. "Where would you be?" Goten asked, playing with her hair. "Probably in my capsule, in a coma, waiting for Master Freeza to need me again. I'd be covered in bombs, sleeping. That's where I'd be." Buki sighed. "Well, I'm glad I found you that day." Goten smiled. "And now you're with us." "Yeah." Buki smiled back and lightly squeezed Goten, who laughed. "Let's make sure to thank your father when we see him." She said. "Okay." Goten said. Gohan smiled from afar as he looked at his younger brother and Buki. "Now, let's get back to training!" Goten said, jumping up. "Yes, sir." Buki smiled, flying up, Goten following.

* * *

 **So, new question... Who is your favorite and least favorite villain from any of the shows? My favorite is Majin Boo, because he is literally a little kid doing what he was told. My least favorite is probably... Turles. I feel like that was a boring arc to watch. At least for me.**


	8. AN: Sorry

**Hey, guys. Sorry I'm not updating. Being 15 sucks, because parents' rules are law. I got grounded for a week, and technically I'm still grounded, so shouldn't have my computer until Friday, but we got a call, and... my grandfather was dying. So we took a trip to him, to spend the next three weeks with him, but he died this morning, right after we got here. So, I'm going to take a break from updating and focus on some other story for a while. I'll try to continuing updating ASAP, but my mom was really close to him, so it's really hard for her right now. But for now, I don't know, read some other story or something. Lightening the mood(I would hate to leave this on such a depressing note), new question! If you were a DBZ character, what would your species be and what would your signature move be? Try making up stuff and not just using already made aliens. I'd like to use some for another story I'm writing, but my species would be the Derians, from Deria. They are sword makers, and can make their swords alive. Freeza was targeting them because if a strong warrior gets one of their swords, it can double or triple their powers. The Derians knew he was coming, so tried to make the ultimate sword to ask for piece, but you know... Freeza doesn't care, so they were killed by his warriors, lead by Buki. Buki dropped the sword and was ready to have it destroyed with the Derians, but noticed no one else could pick her up. Deria(the sword, not the planet) talked to her, telling her she was different from the other soldiers, and Buki liked the sword, so she begged Freeza to let her keep it, saying she could be a better soldier with it. Freeza agreed and that was the beginning of Buki and Deria. Deria hates almost everyone because she can see darkness in their hearts or just doesn't trust them, but she sees something special in Buki and someone else, who are the only ones who can hold the sword. There's a history lesson... Actually, I made that up just now. I didn't write this with the original story, so it's special just for you guys! So there you go! Anyway, sorry for not updating, tell me what species you are, what's your special move, Buki and Deria meeting, done! Buy, guys!**


	9. Chapter 7

After ten days, Videl finally stopped coming. Goten, Gohan, and Buki turned Super Saiyan, fighting in a three-way battle. A few days later, Bulma came and picked everyone up. Buki sat between the two younger boys while Bulma and Vegeta sat in front. Buki ignored everyone, meditating until she felt two taps on both her shoulders. She looked up and saw Trunks and Goten staring at her. "What are you doing?" They asked. "Meditating." She said. "Why?" Goten asked. "It's good training." "Okay, well, we just wanted to make sure you heard, no Super Saiyan." Trunks said. "Hmm. I suppose it won't change anything if I take away the blonde hair in my costume." Buki muttered. "Speaking of which-" "You have a costume, too?" Vegeta asked, looking at her. "It's just my training clothes with a mask." Buki said, pressing the button on her bracelet. "Though I suppose the mask is bad for fighting." Her mechanical voice said. As they landed, Buki decided to keep her mask on for the moment. Buki hung in the back of the group, ignoring the cheering fans for the impostor. "Oh! Gohan, it's Piccolo." Goten said. The group turned to the green man. "Piccolo!" Gohan ran to him. "Have you seen Dad?" "Not yet, I fear. Are you truly competing like that, Gohan?" Piccolo asked him. "What happened to Goku?" Chi-Chi asked, getting worried. "Maybe he went back-stage already?" Buki rubbed circles on the older woman's back. "I'm sure he's here, Mistress Chi-Chi." She said. They stopped when they heard laughing behind them. "Hey, guys." A voice said, the same voice Buki heard in her head before. They spun around to see someone who looked like an older version of Goten. Everyone had tears in their eyes, but Buki and Goten hung back. "Uh, Buki…" Goten pulled her coat lightly. "You're nervous?" She guessed. The younger boy nodded shyly. "That's alright. I'm nervous, too." She picked him up and he hugged her neck. "Oh… you're my son!" Goku said. "I thought you looked like me." "Goten, honey, it's your dad." Chi-Chi smiled as Goten hid his face in Buki's neck. No one could see, but Buki smiled at the boy. "And you're the other Saiyan?" He looked at Buki, who nodded. "You look like a doll." "Master Gohan ordered me to hide my face when assisting him." Buki said. "I call myself Buki." "Did you call Gohan 'Master'?" Goku's jaw dropped. Buki nodded, again. "Explain later." Piccolo said. "We must register now, or the door will close." Buki grabbed a rulebook as the others signed up. She looked up and saw Trunks pouting. "They put you in the Youth Division?" She asked. He nodded. "If you want, I could go to the Youth Division with you. I'm 15, so I can choose." "No, I don't want to hold you back." Trunks said. "We already know you could beat us." He and Goten grinned. "Besides, I'd rather see you fight our dads and Gohan and Piccolo." Goten added. Buki nodded. "Alright." "Come on, Buki." Gohan threw his arm around her. "Or should I say 'White Rose'?" "Do I have to sign up with that name?" Buki asked. "Yes." Gohan grinned. "It'll be more fun that way." Buki sighed, then signed up. "Name?" A plump man asked her. "White Rose." She sighed. The man wrote it down. "Age?" "15." "So, will you be fighting in the Youth Division?" "No." Buki answered. After that, the fighters separated, Chi-Chi and the others went to find seats, and Goku and the others went with the other contestants. Buki walked with the younger two, finding her presence with the older group awkward, until Goku went to her. "So, why did you call Gohan 'Master'?" He asked. "You remember Freeza, right?" Gohan asked, joining the conversation. "... Yes." Goku answered hesitantly. "Master Freeza raised me." Buki said. "Yeah, imagine how that was." Kuririn said. Goku shivered. "I was made a weapon. Master Gohan is teaching me how to be caring and have feelings." Buki said. "And for now, until I can live on my own, I will work for him." Buki said. Goku nodded, thinking about it. "And thank you, Son Goku. For freeing me." She added. "If you had not given the key to Goten, I would still be locked up." "No problem." Goku smiled. Suddenly, they were stopped by a news-reporter. "Hi! Where are you from?" She asked Goku. Buki ignored her and continued walking, Goten and Trunks following her. After a moment, the camera exploded. Buki waited outside the changing room for the others, then she followed the adults to a punching machine. She punched after Piccolo, getting 202 points, then watched Vegeta break the machine. Buki silently followed the other fighters. "Here they come." She heard Videl say. "I wonder who they are…" "Huh? Your friend's a _girl_?" Goku asked his son as they spotted them. "That _is_ a girl, right?" "Um… yeah…" Gohan answered awkwardly. "We're going to watch the kids. Join us later." Goku said. "Ok." Gohan nodded. "Hey, Videl." Buki greeted. "Huh, I haven't had a good look at you." Videl said, looking Buki up and down. "I'm going to find Trunks and Goten before they start. I'll see you later, Videl, Master." Buki bowed to Gohan. He grinned and nodded, waving as she walked away. She found the kids and walked in, finding the two younger boys, taking off her mask. "Do you mind if I hang in here with you guys? It's awkward for me to be with the others, especially Son Goku." Buki said. "Sure." Trunks grinned. He had his arms crossed and was leaning on the wall, Goten sitting next to him. "You know, if your hair was black and spiky, you'd look just like your dad." Buki sat crossed-legged next to Goten. "Is that an insult or a complement?" Trunks asked her. "I respect your father greatly, so you should take it as a complement." Trunks nodded, then Goten climbed on Buki's lap. She smiled and hugged him. "What would you buy with your prize money?" Trunks asked the two. Goten giggled. "Toys and snacks." He said. "What about you?" "You're so immature, Goten." Trunks said. "That's what makes him cute." Buki chuckled, giving him another hug, causing him to laugh. "Hmm… What would I get?" Trunks thought aloud. "Your family's the richest in the world. You have everything already." Goten said. "What about you, Buki?" "I'll probably save the money to buy a house later or give it to Mistress Chi-Chi." They stopped when two boys, one Buki's age, another a year younger, walked up. The older one snorted, looking at Trunks. "You're gonna get your tail whupped." The older one said. "Hope you didn't forget your diapers. Don't wet yourself." He insulted. "Are you really that stupid?" Trunks smirked. "Or was that your _mullet_ talking?" "Wha-" The older one growled. "What did you say? Heh! Now you're in for it! I'm gonna wipe the floor with your face!" "Whatever." Trunks muttered. Buki sighed. "Leave us alone." She ordered. "Oh, yeah? What will you do if I don't, sweetheart?" The boy smirked at her. "Do you always have to stand up for this baby?" Buki snapped. "Not at all. I know Trunks will be fine on his own, however…" She sent him a glare that caused all the boys to shiver. "You're annoying me. Leave now, and let your fists do the talking in the fight." She growled. The boy shivered again and calmed himself down, then smirked at her. "Alright, and since you're cute, when I win, I'll take you on a date." He said. Buki rolled his eyes. "What if Trunks wins?" Goten asked. "Then, Buki has to hang out with me over the weekend." Trunks grinned. "No fair." Goten pouted. "If you win, I'll hang out with only you over the weekend." Buki smiled at the boy. "Okay." He grinned. "Then it's a deal." The boy smirked and walked off. Buki rolled her eyes. "He doesn't stand a chance." She sighed. "So, the real question is who will I be spending the weekend with?" Goten and Trunks smirked at each other. "It'll be me." They smirked at the same time. Buki chuckled and put her mask on. "Alright. I'm going to tell your mothers about the deal." Her mechanical voice said. The boys nodded, then Buki left. She ran slowly, for her, to the group, but still ran faster than most people. "Mistress Chi-Chi, Bulma, I came to tell you something." Buki sat between the two women. "Oh?" Chi-Chi asked. "Whoever wins the fight between the two, I hang out with over the weekend. I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you." "Aw, that's cute." Bulma gushed. "A little wager over you." "That's fine." Chi-Chi smiled. "I can't wait to see my little Laem win." A plump woman with glasses said next to them. Buki sighed. "Does your son have a mullet? About 15 years old?" She asked. "Oh, yes." The woman grinned. "That's my boy. Do you have a crush on him?" The woman chuckled. "Hardly." Buki muttered. "He's the reason of the wager. He said when he wins he'll take me on a date." She sighed again. "Then, you better be ready to look your best." The woman said. "I doubt that." Buki muttered, but the two women next to her heard and giggled. Buki watched other kids fight until she heard Trunks' name. "MATCH 9… TRUNKS, AGE 8, VERSUS LAEM, AGE 15!" The man announced. Buki watched the two walk up. "Laem! Mommy's here!" The woman chuckled. "Poor Laem. He can't even cut loose against that baby." She sighed. "I can't believe my camera broke. I won't have any pictures of my boy destroying him." She looked at Buki and winked. "Trunks! Just mop up that jerk!" Bulma yelled. "... How crude…" The woman muttered. "I'm crude?!" Bulma stuck her tongue out at the woman. Buki sighed and stood up to leave, but Bulma and the woman grabbed her wrists. "You can't go. You have to watch my baby win!" They said in unison, then pulled Buki between them. She watched Trunks kick his feet, then kicked him up, causing him to fall on his face behind Trunks. Buki stood up while the woman freaked out and Bulma grinned. While everyone was in shock, Buki ran quickly back to the kids just as Trunks walked in. "I'm going after the next one." Goten said as Buki walked up. "We _told_ them to put us with the adults." Trunks tsked. Buki chuckled and walked up. "Thanks for saving me from a brat." She said, taking off her mask again. "Mistress Chi-Chi and Bulma gave the okay for the wager." She told them. Trunks nodded. "He was annoying." Trunks said. "This is going to be really boring until you two fight." Buki said. "I think everyone else thinks so, too." "IT'S MATCH 16! IKOSE, AGE 14, VERSUS SON GOTEN, AGE 7!" The announcer said. Buki put her mask on and walked with Goten to the entrance, but stayed inside. Goten couldn't stop giggling on the way to the ring. Buki could hear Chi-Chi and the lady yell. "Ikose, don't be like your brother and drop your guard!" The woman yelled. "Go easy on 'im, Goten!" Chi-Chi yelled. After a moment the woman yelled again. "There will be no miracles this time! Make him suffer for mommy!" The woman yelled even louder. Buki nodded in approval as Goten bowed to the other boy. "BEGIN!" The announcer said. "We don't need posers like you here." Ikose grinned. "Take this! Slaughter punch!" He yelled and punched Goten, but the younger boy stopped it with his finger. Ikose pulled back and started sweating, then kicked at Goten, but he stopped him. "C'mon, do it right." Goten said. "As hard as you can." Ikose started hopping back and forth, obviously nervous. He chuckled. "So, you're not a t-total weakling…" Ikose punched at Goten repeatedly, but Goten blocked them all. "Ok, ok. I've had enough." Goten said, then punched him, knocking him out. Goten bowed, then walked away. "HE'S OUT COLD! SON GOTEN WINS!" Buki picked Goten up and hugged him. "He was easy." Goten pouted. "Hey, not everyone here is as strong as we are." Buki said. "So, try to go easy on the other kids. They're like babies compared to you." "Yeah, okay." Goten nodded, then jumped out of Buki's arms. They ran back to the other kids. After three more fights, Goten and Trunks reached the last round, fighting each other. "WE'VE REACHED THE YOUTH DIVISION FINAL MATCH! WILL TRUNKS OR SON GOTEN STAND ALONE AT THE END?!" The announcer asked. "NOT ONLY HAVE BOTH EASILY OVERPOWERED THEIR OPPONENTS, BUT IT TURNS OUT THEY'RE ACTUALLY FRIENDS! LET THE FINAL MATCH FOR THE TENKA'ICHI BUDOKAI YOUTH DIVISION BEGIN!" Trunks and Goten bowed to each other, then got in a fighting stance. "Just so you know… I won't go easy on you." Trunks smirked. "I know." Goten grinned. "Me neither. Buki's staying with me for the weekend." "No way!" Trunks shook his head. They ran at each other and their elbows hit. They pushed against each other, then started punching, then jumped back and launched at each other, punching again. Eventually, they started floating and moving so fast, the crowd could barely keep up. After a few moments, they separated and landed. Buki chuckled as they started talking again, then Trunks sent a ki blast at Goten, but Goten jumped out of the way, and before it hit the crowd of people, Trunks sent it in the air. "See that? Nifty, huh?" He put his hands on his waist, grinning. "I can do that, too. I just learned it!" Goten grinned. "Watch." Goten put his hands back, his wrist together. "Ka… me… ka… me…" "Dummy. That's Kame _ha_ me." Trunks said, causing Buki to chuckle. "Ha!" Goten shot the blast, but Trunks ducked to the side and it hit the roof of a building. "Oh, man! Busted!" Trunks laughed. "Oops…" Goten chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I hit the house." "Ki blasts are a bad idea, you can't handle them." Trunks said. "Let's fight without 'em." "Ok." Goten agreed. "Time to finish this, Goten!" Trunks ran at the younger boy. "I'm gonna win!" "No, I am!" Goten yelled back before they reached each other. Trunks threw Goten and he stopped in midair. Suddenly, Trunks grabbed him from behind. They were talking, but Buki couldn't hear. Suddenly, Goten turned Super Saiyan and escaped, then flew to the arena, Trunks following. "You cheated, Goten! We weren't supposed to go Super Saiyan!" "Sorry, I forgot." Goten scratched the back of his head, grinning nervously. "Y'know what, Goten?" "What?" "If I tried, I bet I could beat you with only one arm." "What?!" Goten exclaimed. "One arm? You can not!" "Can, too!" "Can not! Go ahead and try!" Goten pouted, causing Buki to laugh again. "But, you can't use your left arm at all." "I know." Trunks said, then attacked Goten. They punched at each other until Goten flew up. "... What's he gonna do?" Trunks asked. "Banzai!" Goten yelled, flying down quickly. At last minute, Trunks jumped to the side. "Sucker!" He yelled, but Goten followed him. Goten was about to grab him, but Trunks turned Super Saiyan and flew up, shooting a ki blast. It hit Goten's back and he slowed down before he hit the crowd, tapping the seat behind them. "HE'S OUT OF BOUNDS! THE WINNER OF THE YOUTH DIVISION IS TRUNKS!" The announcer said. "Yes!" Trunks exclaimed, turning normal. Goten landed next to the stage. "That was no fair! You went Super Saiyan _and_ used your left arm!" He pouted. "Hey, you went Super Saiyan, too, so that makes us even." Trunks grinned. "And I didn't use my left arm to actually hit you. Grow up and shut up!" Goten started pouting more. "Come on. Quit sulking." Trunks said. "I'll give you three of my toys, your choice." "Really? You promise?" Goten brightened up. Buki walked out with her mask and kneeled next to Goten. "That was a good fight. If there was no bounds, I wonder who would've won." She said to him Goten nodded. "Yeah, but he used his left arm and turned Super Saiyan." Goten pouted. "And used a ki blast." Buki chuckled. "But, now you get new toys." "Yeah." Goten grinned. Trunks waved to them. "Did you see? I won!" Trunks smiled. "You get to stay at my house for the weekend!" Goten sighed sadly. Buki ruffled his hair. "We'll talk about that later." She whispered to him. Goten nodded. Hercule came out acting proud, then walked to the stage. "Give it your best, Trunks!" Goten cheered. "Shut up! He doesn't need to give it his best!" Hercule yelled back. "Why did he yell like that?" Goten asked Buki. She shook her head. "I'll tell you later. I'm going back." "Okay." Goten said.

* * *

 **Okay, so I say you can choose where you fight because in the manga, when Trunks and Goten were signing up, they said it was for under 15, which is 14 and younger, but Laem was 15, so I guess 15-year-olds get to choose where they fight. Also, I'm not going to add the questions at the end anymore, because no one seems to care about them.**


	10. Chapter 8

Buki sighed and walked out. "Buki!" She heard someone yell. She turned and saw Goku waving at her, followed by Vegeta, Piccolo, Kuririn, and 18. Buki stopped. "So, what was with that weekend thing between the kids and you?" He asked. Buki sighed, her shoulders slumping. "That one kid who fought Trunks first said he'd ask me on a date if he won. Not that I had any intention of accepting, but Trunks said if he won, I'd stay with him for the weekend. Goten wanted the same." She explained. "Oh? What do you look like? I don't think I've seen you without your mask." Goku said. "Me, neither." Kuririn said, thinking. Buki paused a little as they walked. "I suppose it's okay, since it's only to hide who I am from school, and you already know…" She muttered.

Buki pressed her button, changing into her regular clothes. "Huh. I expected you to be older." Goku said. "Didn't you survive with Vegeta and me?" Buki nodded. "I was a weapon… put to sleep, you could say, until Master Freeza needed me. The sleep stopped my aging so he could use me as much as possible." She explained, pushing the button again. "You don't look that strong." Kuririn said. "But you are really cute." He winked, causing 18 to hit him in the back of the head. "You should try lifting her sword." Vegeta scoffed. "Can I try?" Goku asked. Buki nodded and pulled it out. "Careful. Everyone else should back up." She said in a mechanical voice, then handed it to Goku, who's hands were instantly on the ground. He tried to pull, then he started to panic. "I'm stuck." Buki lift the sword and swung it over her shoulder into the cover. "How do you swing it?" Goku asked, looking at his throbbing hands.

"Easy explanation, the sword is alive and only let's me hold it." Buki said. "And it's true, I'm not as strong as you, I am faster." Buki said. "Really?" Goku asked. "I can't wait to fight you. How strong are you?" "I can hold my own against King Vegeta pretty well." Buki said. "She's not too bad." Vegeta said. "Excuse me, only people who have passed the preliminaries can enter beyond this point." A man said, blocking his path. "So the results are up?" Kuririn asked. "C'mon, we all musta passed." "Eh? I'll need your names." The man said. "Kuririn." "Son Goku." "No. 18." "Vegeta." "White Rose." "Demon Jr." Everyone said their names. "'Demon Jr.'?" Goku asked. "'Piccolo' would cause a panic." Piccolo whispered back. "You're right. You've all passed." The man moved out of their way. "There'll be a lottery at 1:30 to determine the matchups."

"So, how come you went by 'White Rose'?" 18 asked. "Master Gohan wanted to be able to help people without standing out, thus the costumes." Buki explained. "The 'White Rose' is just what people were calling me, and since we needed a name and I was wearing my training outfit, which is my costume, Master Gohan told me to go by 'White Rose'." 18 nodded. "Isn't he going by 'Great Saiyaman'?" She asked. Buki nodded. "Another reason for going by 'White Rose'." She said. She followed the group until they went in for food. She waited outside, practicing with her sword. After a while, they came out and the others caught up. They started walking when they saw two men, one was pinkish and short with a mohawk and was floating, the other tall with long hair.

"Uh… he's floating." Gohan said. "Hello. You must be Son Goku." The short man said. Buki was still frozen from shock and surprise. "How'd _you_ know?" "Oh, I've heard about you. I've always wanted to spar with you. I hope the lottery will pit us together for a match. Not that I'd ever imagine I could win, of course, but I want to know just how powerful you are. May I shake your hand, at least?" "Huh?" Goku asked, then shook the man's hand. "Uh… Nice to meetcha." He greeted. "You have a good soul. As I've always heard." The man said after a moment. "What?" Goku asked. "I'll see you." The man said, then walked away, the taller one silently following. Buki was still stunned. "And who, Goku, was that?" Piccolo asked. "... I don't know…" Goku said.

Buki ignored them and continued walking, but even though she was over her shocked state, she was still deep in thought. The others didn't move for a while, then started walking to the lottery. ' _It couldn't be_ him _. That's impossible, but if he is here, that means something bad is about to happen.'_ Buki thought as she walked in ahead of the other fighters. Buki sat in the corner, staring at her unsheathed sword. ' _I had heard rumors about_ him _. I know he's above even the Lord of Worlds, the Lord of Lords.'_ Buki stared blankly at the back of the pinkish man's head. ' _If he is who I think he is, then that's not good. It'll be trouble. And the question is, should I expose him, and warn the others? Or keep it a secret, and see what happens?'_

After a few moments, the man noticed Buki's stare and turned to look at her. Buki didn't look away, meeting his look as if to tell him she's onto him. He seemed to get the message, because he smirked at her and put his finger to his lips. Buki's eyes widened for a moment before she heard a voice in her head. " _ **You know who I am?"**_ He asked. Buki went back to her blank stare as she nodded. She stood up and walked over to him. "You are the Lord of Lords, no?" She asked, loud enough he could hear, but quiet enough no one else did. He nodded. "I'd bow, however I doubt you'd want attention drawn to yourself." Buki added. "Correct. How did you know?" The man asked.

Buki's eyes traveled to her bangs, her silver strands to be specific, then back to him. "I've heard rumors in the afterlife, though I've never officially died." "Ah. You're the spirit who I was told repeatedly went between death and life. What is your name?" The man asked. "I call myself Buki." "You named yourself?" "Master Freeza never did." Buki said. The Lord of Lords nodded. "I see." He said. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell your friends who I am for the time being." "So, there is danger." Buki said, looking around. "And if I had to guess, it's those two." She looked at the two bald men, both glaring at everything. "Very perceptive." The man said.

"We are after someone, and they can lead us to him." "Alright." Buki said. "Then, for the time being, I will leave you alone to do what you are here for. I also won't tell the others about you." "Thank you." The man smirked. Buki quickly bowed her head, making it look more like a nod, then walked away. "Pay attention as I call your names." The announcer said. "Let's see... Killa!" "Buki." Gohan said from in front of her, making her head snap up. "Yes, Master?" "Do you know them?" Gohan gestured to the two who had talked to them earlier. "Next is… Kibito, please step up." The tall, silent man was called. ' _I'll regret this later, but…'_ "No. I was just making friendly conversation." She lied, then looked up to him. "I was trying to… fit in, I suppose you could call it." Gohan nodded and smiled. "I understand." He said, then walked away. ' _I lied, Master. Sorry.'_

"Kuririn!" The announcer called. "Great Saiyaman! No. 18! Shin!" This name caught Buki's attention when the Lord of Lords walked up. "Next… Spopovich!" Buki watched as the man in the mask walked up to draw, then the bigger bald guy glared hard at him. Buki heard him whisper-yelling at himself, then realized who he, or rather, _they_ were, causing her to smile a little in amusement. "Next up… White Rose." The announcer called Buki walked up without hesitation. "16." She said, showing her ball. They wrote down her name in the empty spot and moved on. "Ok, Son Goku. Next… Videl." Videl drew Spopovich. A man named Punta got two, going against Kuririn. Vegeta got 12, going against Goku. Mighty Mask, or Trunks and Goten got 13, going against Killa. Piccolo got 4, going against Shin, the announcer drew for Hercule, putting him against 18, then Yamu, Spopovich's friend, drew the last number, 15, putting him against Buki.

Buki sighed, knowing the boys will beat Killa easily, and Yamu won't take long, putting her against them. ' _That'll be a hard fight, and not just because they're strong.'_ Buki followed the other fighters to their area and looked at Shin and Kibito, who nodded to her. She nodded back, then turned to Kuririn's fight, which was over quickly. Shin and Piccolo walked up to fight, but Piccolo forfeited. Buki stared at him when he walked back. "That bad?" Goku asked. "Yes." Piccolo said, then continued walking. Buki followed him as he left the group. "Where're you going, Buki?" Gohan asked. Buki bowed to him. "If it's alright, I'd like to check something with Piccolo." "Oh, sure." Gohan turned back to the next fight, between Videl and Spopovich. She glanced at the tall man before following Piccolo again.

Piccolo walked up to Shin. "I may be mistaken, but I must ask you this." He started. "Ask me what?" Shin asked. "Are you… the Great Lord of Worlds?" "Not quite." Buki said, resting against the wall behind Piccolo. He jumped and looked at her. "No. I'm not." Shin answered. "He's the Lord of _Lords_." Kibito came out from behind another wall. "The… Lord of Lords?!" Piccolo gasped. "Please keep it quiet for now." Shin said, walking passed Piccolo. "I don't want anyone to know." "How did you know?" Piccolo asked Buki when Shin was gone. "I've been dead a few times." Buki shrugged while Piccolo's jaw dropped. "What?!" He exclaimed. "I was injected with random chemicals. I nearly died almost fifty-seven times. Once my heart stopped for only a few minutes."

"So, you've been in and out of the afterlife several times." Piccolo concluded. Buki nodded. "And believe it or not, spirits like to gossip. It's all they can do, really." She said. Piccolo went back to his shocked state. "He's the… Lord of Lords." "I believe he's the last one." Buki said. "What's up, Piccolo? Buki?" Goku asked, coming up to them. "Was he talking trash? Want me to put him in his place?" "N-no!" Piccolo yelled. "Don't say anything! No!" "Huh?" Goku asked. "Shin was just coming over to admire Piccolo's strength." Buki said. "He said it takes a really strong person to forfeit like Piccolo did, without even trying. He was just so nice, it surprised Piccolo, and I found it cheesy." Buki lied, smoothly. "Oh." Goku smiled. "That was nice of him."

"Since when can you lie so easily?" Piccolo asked. "I thought Gohan was your master. Doesn't that make Goku your master as well? You call Chi-Chi mistress." "When I worked for Freeza, I was told never to lie, especially to him, unless ordered to." Buki explained. "Unfortunately, I have already lied to Master Gohan for Shin, and though it brings shame to myself and breaks his trust in me, I did it anyways. Besides, Son Goku is not my master. If he was capable of being my master, even in death, wouldn't Master Freeza have the same ability? If he did, I would have had to fight all of you, seeing as you are Master Freeza's enemy." She said, turning to him. "And I could guarantee there would be a lot of deaths in that fight." "Why do you still call Freeza 'Master'? He's dead." Piccolo asked as they looked forward, walking to watch Videl.

"It's just an old habit, I suppose." Buki said. "Though I'm working on it." "You know, that mask and voice makes you really creepy." Piccolo said. Buki shrugged. "It was Master's orders." She said. Buki glared as they got to the ring. Videl was beating Spopovich, _hard_ , but he got up each time. "It's definitely him." Buki muttered, but Piccolo heard. "What?" His eyes widened a little. "Obviously he's not that strong, but he keeps getting back up. There's something wrong with that man, and I suspect he's the reason who-know-who is here." Buki explained, crossing her arms. Finally, Spopovich started fighting back, but before Videl hit the ground, she stopped herself, flying. She flew back onto the ring. Videl broke the man's neck, but he fixed it, grinning at her.

"See?" Buki muttered. "He can't kill her, because that'll get him disqualified, but he'll torture her, and Videl's too proud to forfeit. She'll be beaten half to death." Buki watched as it happened, unfazed, but she could feel Gohan getting angry and turning Super Saiyan. "Master." Buki said, next to him in an instant. "Please, calm down." She said. His bandana fell, exposing his spiky, golden hair and he ripped his cape off in anger. "She'll be alright." Buki said. "He won't kill her." "Enough fooling around!" Yumo yelled. "End it there, Spopovich!" He flew over to the other man. Buki looked forward as Gohan calmed down. "If Yumo is the same, as I suspect, then my fight may be harder than I thought." Buki sighed. "No, you can't fight him." Gohan said. "With my speed, it will be easy to get him out of the ring." Buki glared at him. "I do not make a habit of running from a tough opponent. It's not the Saiyan way."

Vegeta smirked when she said this. "Let the girl fight her own battle." He said. "She'll be fine." "I'm a lot stronger than a human. I will not forfeit, even if you order me to." Buki said. "You should get Videl now." They turned to the fight and saw Videl was dropped on the ground. Gohan sighed and ran to Videl, picking her up bridal-style. "Spopovich…" Gohan yelled, getting the man's attention. "You'll pay for this!" The bigger man smirked and chuckled, then flew to his spot with Yumo. Buki followed Gohan as Goku disappeared. Gohan set Videl on the bed, then let the doctor see her. A second later, Hercule busted through the door. "Videl!" He exclaimed. Videl was panting. "Dear lord, this is horrible!" "She'll be fine. None of those wounds are serious." Gohan said. "Who are you?! Did you do this to her?!" Hercule asked. "No… he brought her here." The doctor said. "Oh… thanks." Hercule said. "I'll give you my autograph later. You can leave now." "Uh… okay." Gohan said.

"G-Gohan… beat him for me." Videl stuttered weakly. "I promise." Gohan gave her a thumbs up. "I'm up against him in the second round… if I win the first match." "Buki… careful against that other guy." Videl added. "He's probably the same." Buki nodded. "Thanks for your concern, but I'm a lot faster than you, so it won't be that hard to get him out of the ring… it's Mighty Mask I'm worried about." She muttered the end, then they left. As they left, they heard Hercule yelling. Gohan blushed at what he was saying, but they continued walking. Buki stopped as Gohan ran to the announcer. "NOW, LET'S MOVE TO THE FOURTH MATCH!" He said. "KIBITO VS THE GREAT-" "Uh… excuse me."

Gohan reached the announcer, interrupting him. "Can we wait just a minute. There's someone bringing medicine for Videl." "Huh? Oh. Sure. Just a few minutes." The announcer said. Goku appeared and gave Gohan the bean. Buki frowned as she got a feeling. She walked up to Shin and Kibito. "This is it, isn't it?" She asked. Shin nodded. "I would like to ask you to refrain from helping." He said. Buki narrowed her eyes. "Helping Master Gohan, you mean?" "Yes." Shin said. "Then, I refuse." Buki said. Shin's eyes widened. "Wait, please-" "My first order, to any master, is to serve them and that means putting their safety above my own. If Master Gohan is in danger, it's my duty to help." Buki glared at him. "I don't care if you are Lord of Lords, my Master is above even my king." Shin relaxed and smiled. "I respect your loyalty to your master."

He glared at Spopovich and Yumo. "However, I need you to relax. I told you before, I'm after someone, and those two can lead me to him." He said. "I know, but my Master-" "He'll be fine." Shin interrupted. "Nothing bad will happen to him." "I'm listening, so please explain." Buki said. Shin sighed. "Just… don't tell the others, not yet." Buki nodded. "A long time ago, a warlock named Bibbidi created a monster he planned to use as a weapon. It was a Djinn named Boo. It is emotionless, with no reason or feelings." "Sounds like how I used to be." Buki frowned. "In just a few years, hundreds of planets were wiped out." Shin continued. "Sounds like the Saiyans." Buki said. "No, Boo is a lot stronger. There was once five Lord of Lords, each of us could've beat Freeza with one hit, but Boo killed four of them." Buki nodded. "So you're the last."

Shin nodded, frowning. "Boo was a terror, even to his own creator, so Bibbidi trapped Boo in a magic seal. The next target was Earth, but when he came, I stopped him before he could use the Djinn." "So, the Djinn's still here." "Yes." Shin said. "We thought only Bibbidi could open the seal." Kibito said, walking up. "And since he's dead, you thought you were safe." Buki concluded. "But, someone has figured out how to free Boo, or is it Bibbidi's family?" "You're right." Kibito frowned more. "We foolishly thought we were safe from Boo, but we learned Bibbidi has a son. And his son plans to use Boo in the exact same fashion." "Bobbidi sent those two out to collect energy for Boo." Shin added. "So, they will take Master Gohan's energy." Buki growled glaring at him. "But Kibito can restore his energy. No harm will come to Gohan." Shin said.

Buki glared at him, calculating. "Very well." Buki sighed. "Once they have the energy, they will lead you to Bobbidi and Boo." "And Gohan's energy will be restored right away." Kibito added. "Then… I will not interfere." Buki clenched her jaw and frowned, looking at the ground. "Forgive me, Master." She muttered, then walked away. Kibito and Gohan went on stage, but Buki didn't watch what happened. She walked around the audience until she heard familiar voices. "Great S-Saiyaman…" Eresa said. "Isn't he the… the…" "The Champion of Justice at Herculoplis." Sharpner finished. "Do you think White Rose is here, too?" Eresa asked. Buki pressed her bracelet, changing her clothes. "Huh? Isn't that… Son Gohan?" A kid next to them asked. "What?!" Sharpner grabbed the binoculars. "Lemme see!" "He has the same hair." The kid added.

"It _is_ him! _He's_ the Great Saiyaman?!" Sharpner exclaimed. "No way! He's gotta be borrowing the name." Eresa said. "But why would _he_ need to go incognito?" Sharpner asked. Buki walked down to them. "Maybe 'cause he's shy?" Eresa guessed. "Can he actually fight?" Sharpner asked. "Yes." Buki answered, making her presence known. The others jumped, then turned around. "Buki?" Eresa asked. "We better cheer for him… even if it is pointless." The other kid said. "Good luck, Gohan!" They yelled together, getting Gohan's attention. He found them and Buki pointed to her hair. "Go, Gohan!" They said. "Do your best, even if you can't win!" The other kid added. Gohan mumbled to himself and took off his glasses, then smiled and waved to them. "Yay, Gohan!" They yelled. "You look better without the shades!"

Gohan got into a fighting stance. "Are you fighting, Buki?" The kid asked. "Yeah, right." Sharpner said. "Buki-" "I am." Buki interrupted, not trusting what he was going to say. "I'm fighting a man named Yumo. His friend, Spopovich, fought Videl." "That other guy?!" Eresa exclaimed. "Isn't he the same?" "If he beat Videl, his friend will surely beat you." Sharpner said. Buki smirked. "Unlike Videl, I know what I'm up against." She said. "And it will be easy getting him out of bounds." Eresa grinned. "That's right! You are really fast!" "But, Videl could fly, so could that guy." The kid said. "His friend can probably, too." "How do you think Videl learned?" Buki asked, turning her back.

"She went to those who knew how." She looked at the ring, where Kibito was talking to Gohan, and started glaring. "Gohan!" She heard Piccolo yell, causing Gohan to look back. "And if you were wondering, Master Gohan isn't using the name." "What?" Buki pressed the button, changing her clothes, then she looked at the three, whose jaws dropped and eyes were wide. "And he's a great fighter." Then, she ran as fast as she could and was with Goku and the others in an instant.


	11. Chapter 9

Shin was standing behind them, talking to them. "Why should we listen to you? Who are you?" Vegeta asked. "Please, relax." Buki said. "Trust him. And if anything happens to Master Gohan..." She turned and glared at Shin coldly, causing everyone to shiver, even Vegeta. "I will personally make you suffer." She finished, then looked at the match. Gohan started turning Super Saiyan, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

Suddenly, Spopovich and Yumo jumped up and grabbed Gohan, using a machine to suck out his energy. Buki closed her eyes tightly and looked to the side. ' _I'm failing my master."_ She thought to herself. As Gohan turned back to normal and the two dropped him, Buki ran to the ring. "I'm sorry, Master." She kneeled in front of him. "I've failed you. I shouldn't have sat back and watched." She hung her head in shame. Videl ran up. "Gohan!" She exclaimed, jumping to his side. Buki clenched her jaw, ignoring the people flying passed. ' _My job as my master's servant is to do their bidding and protect them, and I have failed my job.'_ She looked up as Kibito helped Gohan, then looked down in shame again. He got up, surprised.

"Gohan!" Videl grinned. "Wh-who are you?" Gohan asked. "Come with me. I'll explain everything." Kibito said, then flew off. "M-Master…" Buki didn't look at him, still looking away in shame. "I'm sorry. I-I failed to act when I-" "It's alright." Gohan smiled at her, lifting her head. "I trust you knew what you were doing." Buki's eyes widened as she watched Gohan and Videl talk. "Will you promise you'll pull out if it gets dangerous?" Gohan asked. "Promise." Videl nodded. "... All right. Come on." He smiled, then turned to Buki. "Buki, stay here and find the boys. Make sure they stay safe." Buki nodded. "Yes, master. Please watch King Vegeta. I've gotten to know him well, and he won't be happy this has stopped his fight against Son Goku." She said.

"You have a point." Gohan frowned and nodded, then flew off, Videl following. Buki watched until they were out of sight, then walked back and changed into her regular clothes. ' _There's no point in hiding who I am. I'm the only one who was always with Master, so they know it's me.'_ She walked up to Mighty Mask and sat down next to them. "It's too bad they wouldn't let you two in because you're kids." She said. "What?!" Trunks gasped, eyes widening. "Just don't let anyone else find out who you are." Buki said, looking at Trunks, the Goten. "If they find out, they can simply expose you as kids, or a team. Neither is allowed, after all." Buki said, then got up, leaving Trunks and Goten to talk. She sat down and began meditating. ' _I enjoy these moments of peace. I never got them, or at least, never remembered them with Master Freeza.'_

After a while, Hercule started complaining. Finally, he walked out, but Buki ignored him, looking at Trunks and Goten. ' _No doubt. When they hear about Boo and Bobbidi, they'll want to go to the fight. I'll have to make sure I get out before them.'_ She thought. She snapped out of her thoughts when she realized she had been called. Hercule, 18, Killa, Mighty Mask, and her walked to the stage. Killa stood next to the kids, while Buki walked further with 18. "You know, I always wanted to fight you." Buki looked at the older android. "Oh?" "Well, I heard the others struggled when fighting you and your brother, and I believe there was a third one." Buki said. 18 nodded.

"Now, I wonder how this'll work." Buki muttered. "I'll fight you." 18 said. "Those three don't stand a chance." "No, I think you'll fight Mighty Mask before me." Buki said. "What?" Before 18 could ask anymore, the announcer started the fight. "BEGIN!" He yelled, and Trunks punched Killa out. Buki walked to the side with her hands on her hips. 18 and Mighty Mask stared at each other, then, as Hercule charged at the boys, Mighty Mask charged at 18. They fought each other, quickly throwing punches and kicks quickly, before Mighty Mask flew into the air, 18 following. They fought in the air until 18 hit them down. They jumped out of the hole on the stage, then dodged the blast 18 sent to them, attacking her again, until they went Super Saiyan.

18 smirked, realizing who they were, then barely dodged a ki blast. Her eyes widened when she saw the blast hit the water behind her. "Trunks! Goten! I'm gonna win this!" She told them, making them freeze. Then, she shot a disk at them. They both tried flying different ways, causing the ki disk to cut the cloth between them, exposing them. They were disqualified for being a team, then 18 flew down and faced Buki. "I told you." She said. "So, you already knew?" 18 asked. The female Saiyan nodded. "I heard them talking to each other." She walked up and got into a fighting stance. "It's a shame you can't use your sword." 18 smirked, then they charged at each other. At last minute, Buki noticed Videl flying to the boys. ' _She'll tell them.'_ She thought.

18 noticed her jaw clench as Buki suddenly went faster. She elbowed the back of 18's neck, causing her to fall forward. "Sorry. I'd like to enjoy this fight, but I don't have the time." She glanced at the boys again, then dodged a kick from 18 at her feet. She jumped on her leg, then kicked her face, sending her backwards. 18 stopped herself before she reached the out. Buki ran toward her so fast others couldn't see her, and stopped in front of 18, lifting her up by her shoulder. She was about to throw her out of bounds when she punched at Buki, sending her back. Buki flipped and stood up. She noticed Trunks and Goten's eyes widened as they exclaimed something. ' _Shoot. Time's up.'_ She thought. She dodged kick after kick from 18, sighing. She slowly backed to the edge on purpose. "Listen, I have to go. You win." Buki said, pointing up. 18 glanced up quickly as the boys flew off. 18 nodded and Buki stopped moving.

She got hit in the chest, which sent her off stage. The crowd cheered as she got up. "My prize money goes to Son Chi-Chi." She said, then flew after the boys, leaving 18 to fight Hercule. She caught up to the boys quickly. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked, slowing down to fly at their speed. "Buki!" Goten exclaimed. "You knew, didn't you?" Trunks asked. Buki sighed and nodded. "Master ordered me to keep you safe." She said. "We're not going back." Goten pouted. "I know. That's why I'm coming with you." Buki said, then they flew to where they sensed the other's' ki. "I want you two to be careful. You're my priority." Buki said. "Promise me before we continue." "We'll be careful." Goten smiled. "You can count on us." Trunks added. "Good."

Buki froze as she felt Vegeta's ki rise, as well as a ki similar to Gohan and Goten's. ' _King Vegeta and Son Goku. But they're against each other. This isn't good.'_ She thought, speeding up a little. Not long after, another huge ki showed up. "Goten, Trunks, I'm going ahead. Be careful!" She ordered. They nodded and she flew faster. She stopped when she saw Gohan, Shin, Bobbidi, Debra, and the pink creature. "Master Gohan." She quietly landed behind them. "Buki? What are you doing here?" Gohan looked at her, surprised. "Where're the boys?" "They're on there way. Videl told them about the Djinn and they 'had' to see it." Buki said. "If I knew it was this dangerous, I would've tried harder to stop them from coming."

She watched as Boo attacked Dabra. "He's… just like me." Her eyes widened as she watched him bow to Bobbidi. "He was born to be a weapon." She muttered, frozen. ' _I… I can't fight him.'_ She thought as Gohan grabbed Shin and flew off as fast as possible. "What about your friend?" Shin asked. "Buki's faster than I am. She'll be fine." Gohan said before being stopped by Boo. He hit them down and Buki woke from her shock. ' _No. Gohan is my master. I have to help him, but Boo is just like me. He's a servant under someone else's control.'_ "Maybe if I free him, I'll be able to talk to him." She muttered, pulling out her sword, then she glared at Bobbidi.

Shin landed by her and Boo next to him. He stared at her curiously, before turning back to Bobbidi. ' _You're a child with a lot of power. I might be able to help you.'_ She thought and charged at Bobbidi as Gohan attacked Boo. "You're awful." Buki said, swinging her sword at him. Bobbidi put up a forcefield, but was still knocked backwards, bouncing far. Suddenly, she looked up as Boo shot Gohan away. "Master!" Buki exclaimed, sheathing her sword and flying after him. The ball disappeared and Gohan dropped, caught by Buki. The force knocked them both down to Earth and Buki hugged Gohan to her chest. "I'm a failure to you, Master Gohan." She muttered before hitting the ground. Buki gasped as she hit her head and everything went black.

~O~O~O~

Buki woke up with Gohan on top of her. "Sorry, Master. I failed." She muttered. "But, I can heal your injuries." She said. She used her sword to cut her wrist a little, dripping her blood into Gohan's mouth. Slowly, wounds disappeared, but he didn't wake up. She continued to reopen the wound as her body healed itself repeatedly. She heard rustling and she grabbed her sword, ready for a fight, but relaxed when she saw Shin and Kibito. "Buki. Is Gohan alright?" Shin asked. "Yes." She nodded. "I've been healing his wounds, but his energy is something I can not restore." "But, I can." Kibito said, helping Gohan. Buki sighed and got up, setting Gohan's head gently on the ground.

She walked away and sat down. "I choked up. How will Master Gohan react?" She muttered to herself. She closed her eyes and looked down. " _ **Can you hear me, Earthlings?"**_ Bobbidi asked. Buki could see the image clearly, but she ignored it, thinking about her own mistake. She was brought back to the message as she saw herself, next to Goten and Trunks with Piccolo. ' _So, Bobbidi wants me as well? If I turn myself in, would it help? I doubt it. Bobbidi will continue to have Boo destroy things.'_ She thought, then heard Gohan grown and sit up. ' _At least Master's alright. I don't have to worry about him.'_ She sighed and stood up, but felt dizzy.

Buki held her head, not realizing she was swaying as she waited for the dizzy spell to pass. ' _I used a lot of ki, activating my healing blood inside another person. I forgot how much it takes.'_ Suddenly, she felt herself falling backwards, into someone's arms. She looked up to see Gohan looking worried. "Glad to see you're okay, Master." She breathed. "Are you alright?" Gohan asked. "You're ki is really low." "Sorry. I had to use my ki to activate my healing to make sure you didn't die." Buki sighed as Gohan slid to the ground with her. "Healing? That's not a normal Saiyan thing." "No. It's from the experiments from Master Freeza. My blood automatically uses a little ki to heal any major wounds." "That's why you were able to fight my even though I was beating you."

Buki closed her eyes, remembering her fight with Gohan months ago, though it seemed like longer. "Yes. While you were wounding me, my blood was patching up those wounds. You did throw me into several walls and ruble crashed on me, so there was a lot to heal. That's part of the reason I fainted afterwards. It doesn't take a lot when it's my body, because it's easy to reach. However, in someone else's body, it takes more." She looked at wrist, which was slowly healing, using the last of her ki. "You were pretty badly wounded, externally and internally." She explained. "So, that's why I woke up with a metallic taste in my mouth." Gohan said. Buki nodded.

"I'm sorry, Master." She looked down. "I choked up when I met someone who was like me. Someone who was created as a weapon." "I understand." Gohan looked at the sky. "It actually makes me hesitate to fight him when I think he could be exactly the same as you." "He is exactly like me. He's extremely strong, but he thinks like a child. Destruction is what he was taught, however…" She looked at Gohan, who looked at her, surprised. "Don't hesitate. The fact is he's still the enemy. If I had landed on Namek in time, I would've fought to kill you and your friends without a second thought, and you guys would've fought back to survive. There would be no second thought. Boo is the enemy, thus we must think of him as nothing else." Buki looked down, a little upset.

Gohan smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "The day you came out of your pod, when we finished fighting, you asked me to teach you how to be gentle. You said you didn't know who to kill and when not to, but I think you get it now." "Yeah?" Buki looked at him, confused. "Yeah, I think you get it. I think you'd be able to go out alone." Gohan smiled. Buki's eyes widened and she smiled, the biggest smile Gohan had ever seen. "Thank you, Master Gohan." She said, leaning into his hug. "I hate to interrupt, but we need to go." Shin said. "Boo still out there." "Right." Gohan stood up and nodded. Buki followed. "Gohan, I need you to come with me." Shin said. Kibito gasped.

"You don't mean-" "I do." Shin said, serious. "Good luck, Master Gohan." Buki said. "I want to check on Goten and Trunks." "Actually, Buki, I'd like your help." Shin said. Buki looked at him. "Assuming that sword isn't just for looks." He added. "You wanna try and hold Deria?" She asked, holding it out. "Buki, you're joking!" Gohan exclaimed. She shook her head. "Actually, I would like to see him hold it." She pointed the blade to Kibito, who nodded and took the sword. "What's so special about this sword?" He asked. "Do you want me to let go?" Buki asked, holding the end of the blade. Kibito nodded and dropped, stuck to the ground. He struggled to pick it up.

"What's your sword made of?" Kibito gave up as Shin touched the sword. "Klangite." Buki answered. "The strongest metal in the universe." "It's amazing. The work of a-" "Derian. The last sword ever made and the only one left." Buki explained, picking up her sword and swinging it over her shoulder. "Moving on, Kibito. Take us home." Shin ordered. Kibito put a hand on Gohan and Shin's shoulders and Gohan grabbed Buki's hand. She stared at it as they were teleported. "Gohan, I want to you to use the Zeta sword." Shin said, but Buki was still staring at her hand, still in Gohan's. "So, that's why you wanted me to come along." She finally looked up. Shin nodded.

* * *

 **There! A bit of Gohan x Reader bounding. Also... "...remembering** **her fight with Gohan months ago, though it seemed like longer." This made me laugh really hard, because I actually started this story about a year and a half ago, but I lost interest. I only recently started again, and I had stopped writing at the part where Trunks, Goten, and you are flying to Boo, so really... it was longer.**


	12. Chapter 10

Buki looked at her hand, then up to Gohan again, and back to her hand. Gohan had pulled out the sword and was training with it before he had Buki teach him, but she was still thinking about when he held her hand. ' _What is this strange… bubbly… fluttery feeling? Is this what they call 'Butterflies in my stomach'?'_ She wondered. She paused when she felt Goku's ki, causing Gohan, Shin, and Kibito to stop as well. ' _Boo's still running about, probably killing people. And the fact that we can feel his ki in the afterlife means he's exerting a lot. But I doubt he's fighting Boo.'_ Buki frowned more. ' _I have a bad feeling about this. I'd like to start training Master Gohan now, but he can't fight with a sword he can barely swing. I'll have to wait.'_ She sighed and looked down.

It wasn't much later he was able to swing the sword easier. "Buki, I think I'm ready." He said. "Are you sure?" Buki asked, walking over. "Yes." Gohan looked at her as she looked at the sword. "Very well." She pulled out her sword and looked at him. "Come at me with all you've got." She said. Gohan didn't hesitate to run at her. She blocked attack after attack. "You don't need to put so much force into a single swing. Doing so will leave you at a disadvantage." Buki explained. "Like so." She deflected one of his swings, forcing it into the air, then ducked under and hit his stomach, causing him to fall. She placed her sword at his neck. "You're swings are too long. Let the sword do it's job and cut. You need to direct it, not control it." She put her hand out.

Gohan took her hand and let her pull him up. "Direct it, not control. Got it." Gohan repeated. "When you try to control you blade," Buki lifted his hand to hold the sword out. "Your energy travels down the blade," Her fingers danced down the blade. "and, while your strikes may be stronger, they will slow down." Her fingers dance back up the blade and stopped at the handle, slightly brushing his hand. "If you direct the blade, and let it follow through, you energy will only be around here." Her hand circle the handle and bottom of the blade. "You will still control it, but it will be easier to move when someone is prepared with a counter attack." Gohan gulped and nodded, following along. "Good. Let's try this again." Buki ordered.

After about an hour, Buki was able to hold back less and less. Everyone paused as Goku appeared suddenly. "D-Dad?" Gohan stuttered. Buki took this chance to hit Gohan's hands with the flat of her sword, knocking the blade into the air and catching it, pointing it at him. She sighed, putting it down, her own sword resting on her shoulders. "I didn't think I'd have to teach you to pay attention to your opponent." She shook her head. Gohan laughed a bit, embarrassed. "Yeah." Buki smiled a little and flipped the sword, holding the tip. As Gohan took the sword and looked at her mischievously, Buki stared at the sword. ' _The Zeta sword feels a lot like Deria, but my sword is supposed to be the last. What's going on?'_ She wondered.

"Buki? You okay?" Gohan asked. Buki looked at him and nodded. "I'm fine." "Good." Gohan smiled, then used his sword to pull her foot from under her. Buki looked at him with wide eyes. "Don't let your guard down, right?" He grinned. Buki froze, then burst out laughing. Gohan smiled, never seeing her laugh before, then held his hand up. Buki smiled and grabbed his hand, then used her leg to swipe his feet out from under him and pull him down, then got on top of him, preventing him from moving. "You're right. Don't let your guard down." She smirked, then got up and walked to Goku, her smile falling. "It hasn't been 24 hours yet. Why are you back?" Gohan stared at her, then got rid of his blush and followed her.

They listened as Goku told them what had happened on Earth. "I see… So, Boo's destroying Earth…" "Lemme' see that sword." "Oh, sure." Gohan handed the sword to his father. "You were right, Buki. We need to look at Boo as the enemy and nothing else." Gohan sighed as Goku swung the sword. "Even without a master, Boo still destroys things." "Yeah." Buki muttered and looked down. ' _But, as I thought, Boo is a child. He only does what he was taught.'_ She thought. "Could I have something to eat, too?" Goku asked, handing the Zeta sword back to Gohan. "I bet you have lots of great food here." "Okay, maybe we should take a break." Shin said and lead them away.

More time passed after they ate, and soon Gohan was able to mostly master the Zeta sword. Buki swung at him and he blocked. She pulled back and he flipped it, catching it with his other hand and swinging at her again. The attacks started going faster and faster, until it was a blur. Finally, the two were locked, pushing against each other. "This is where strength would be better." Buki smirked. "However…" She disappeared and kicked him forward. He stumbled forward, and as Buki swung at him, he blocked, falling down. They were locked again. Buki closed her eyes, then pulled back and smiled. "Well done. I don't think there's much more I can teach you."

"R-Really?" Gohan grabbed Buki's outstretched hand as she put her sword away. "Yeah. You can stand your ground against me pretty well, and I've been doing this for years." She said pulling him up. "All you need now is practice." Gohan grinned, still holding her hand. "That's great. Thanks, Buki." "It wasn't a problem, Master Gohan. Helping you is my job, though I haven't been the best at it lately." She looked down. Gohan released her hand and set the sword down, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You're doing fine, Buki. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." He said. She smiled a little. "Thank you, Master Gohan." Gohan smiled and blushed, feeling nervous suddenly.

"Master, may I see your sword?" Buki asked. "Uh, sure." Gohan picked it up and handed it to her. Buki didn't struggle with it as much as the others did at first. She inspected the craftsmanship and run her fingers over the blade. She hummed in thought. "What is it?" Shin asked. "Nothing. I can't confirm my thoughts." She said. "Though the fact that Goku and I can hold it goes against the thought of this being a Derian sword." She muttered, then handed it to Gohan. "Thank you." She said. "No problem." Gohan watched her walk to the tree and sit in the shade. He shrugged and started swinging again. Buki watched him and the sword carefully.

Goku picked up the rock he was sitting on. "Cut this rock first." Buki frowned. ' _No. The sword should cut through a rock.'_ She thought. "Hold on." Shin said, putting his hand out. "We might as well try it on something harder." He summoned a giant block of klangite. Buki shot up. ' _That's bad.'_ "Wait-" She yelled as Goku threw it. She ran forward, but didn't reach him as the blade broke. "No!" Buki yelled, grabbing the end of the sword. "Oops." Gohan looked at his half. Buki stared at the blade. ' _It's gone.'_ She realized and looked around, her eyes landing on an old, wrinkled Lord of Lords. Her eyes widened with realization, and she set down the blade. "I see." She muttered.

"That must be it. That's the power." Shin said, excited. "But… I dunno' if he's better than Boo..." Goku trailed off. The older Lord chuckled. "You're wrong." Kibito and Shin jumped in surprise. Buki nodded in thought. "I see. He wasn't the spirit _of_ the sword. He was _trapped_ in the sword." She muttered. "So when it broke, instead of killing him, it freed him." "Say, let's test him out." Goku said. "Huh… Wait-" Gohan paused. "Don't!" Buki yelled, but Goku didn't listen and shot, causing the old man to fall backwards. "Goku." Buki sighed. ' _This is the man who reached Super Saiyan after me?'_ She groaned as the old man yelled at them and explained his power.

Buki walked back to the tree and climbed a branch, relaxing. "This is great and all, but Boo is still a problem." She muttered to herself. "And Gohan may have gotten stronger with the sword, but it's not the great power we wanted." She shook her head, then heard Goku talking to Gohan. "I can't go back to Earth, so you'll have to, you know, introduce him to your girlfriend. "Are you insane?' Gohan yelled. "She'll kill me." "What about that other Saiyan, Buki?" Goku asked. "You can order her to, right?" "I don't know. I don't want to do that to her." Gohan looked down. "C'mon. It's the universe." Goku added. Gohan still didn't look convinced, so Goku confirmed with the old Lord.

Buki shook her head and grabbed the top half of the sword, then tossed it, causing it to land in front of Gohan, stabbed into the ground. Gohan and Goku jumped back and looked in her direction. She nodded to them and Goku grinned. "Great!" Goku ran over to her. "Get the Lord of Lords." He told Gohan. He jumped into the tree with Buki. "Now, we have to make you look as cute as possible." He said, taking her hair out and ruffling it a little. Buki's eyes widened as she imagined her father ruffling her hair. ' _Would it feel the same?'_ She wondered, then looked at Goku. "Will this help?" She reached inside her shirt and undid her wrap, suddenly feeling the kimono shirt tighten. She blushed a little. "Yeah, that's great." Goku grinned. "Why do you where that?"

Buki blushed heavier. "Uh, when I'm fighting, they tend to get in the way or get hurt." She explained, looking down. "Wrapping them keeps them out of the way." "Oh." Goku said. "This way." Gohan muttered. "She's in the tree." Buki swung down, hanging upside-down as Goku jumped down. "Talk to her, and you'll help Gohan?" Goku asked. The old man nodded, staring at Buki with Gohan. "Ok!" Goku grinned, shaking his hand. "It's a deal." The old man agreed. Buki jumped off the branch, landing with her back turned. She spun around and put a hand on her waist. "Let's go this way." She pointed off to the distance. He nodded, hooking arms with her. "Yes, let's go."

Once they were far enough away from the other's, they sat down. "So, you were the spirit in the sword." Buki confirmed. "You were the one reaching for me?" He asked. She nodded. "I could feel your spirit. I have the last Derian sword, and wondered if you were the same. I was worried when the sword broke, but I felt your ki build outside the sword." She explained. "Right. I saw you fighting the boy-" "Gohan." "Right. Gohan. The mortal who pulled me out." He shook his head. "How the gods have fallen." "Shin is trying his best. I believe many of your old abilities have been lost with the Lords lost to Boo." She sighed. "That's true. Kaio-shin is still young." He nodded.

"You should teach him." Buki smiled. "Traditions are a sad thing to lose." "That's true. You have the last Derian sword." He said. Buki nodded, pulling out her sword. "Originally, Master Freeza wanted to destroy it, getting rid of the whole race. It was when I was weak and only a messenger, but I was able to convince him to let me keep it." His wrinkled hands ran over the blade. "Yes. I can feel the spirit in the sword." "Not many people can. That's why I could feel you." Buki nodded. She put her hair in a ponytail. "Your body is very… interesting." He paused. Buki froze. "W-What do you mean?" She stuttered. She slowly lowered her hands and looked up.

The old Lord was staring at her. "You're dying." Buki looked down. "I know." She sighed. "I've known it for a long time. I've been so close to death, I've been here so many times." She closed her eyes and looked back. "And with the chemicals Bulma wasn't able to get out of my body and the prevented aging… My body is destroying itself from the inside out. And the blood that once healed me is now destroying me." "Using you ki is speeding up the process." He said. Buki nodded. "But, I had to make sure Master Gohan survived, even if I did not." "You really care about him, huh?" "He and his brother were the first to be kind to me. And Goku freed me, even if he doesn't realize it."

"Gohan likes you a lot." The man smirked. "I could see it when you were practicing." "I know. I could see his blush, his nervous glances, his racing heart. I started realizing it when I started feeling the same things." Her hand went over her heart. "I'd love nothing more then to stay with Master and his family, but that's impossible. And starting a relationship would be worse. It'd end in heartbreak and tragedy." "What about these… Dragon Balls?" He asked. "Can't they heal you?" "No." Buki's hand tightened into a fist as a shadow fell over her eyes. "Bulma had found out I was dying months ago, while she was trying to get rid of the chemicals in my system. She did a lot."

She shook her head. "But the damage is done. She told me about the cyborgs, who can never return to humans. I'm the same. This is who I am, and a magic dragon can't change that." "What if you died and were brought back to life?" The Lord asked. Buki shook her head. "If I was brought back, the chemicals would activate again and I'd just die again." She sighed, then looked up. She was holding back tears. "I've known this for years. Master Freeza found out, so he kept me in a coma, hoping to stop the chemicals, or at least slow them, but it made it worse. I was never scared before, but now… I'll leave people behind." A tear fell down, and she wiped it quickly.

"Why don't you tell them?" He asked. "If I did, they would hold me back." Buki closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I was made to be a tool, a weapon. And until I die, that's what I'll be." The old Lord nodded, then stood up. "Well, I should start my part of the deal and help Gohan." He said. She nodded. "Do me a favor?" She grabbed his shoulder. "Don't tell them. I want to tell them after this, or as I'm dying if it happens soon." She said. He sighed and nodded. "Thank you. Please, only tell them if I die and am unable to." She added. "Alright. I won't tell them." He nodded. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek and walked ahead. He blushed and grinned, then followed.

* * *

 **There's more bonding with Gohan, a little bonding with Goku and Elder Kai, and Reader's secret. If you think the story with end with you dying... You're right! Sorry, but this is your warning. If you don't want to die, stop reading now.**


	13. Chapter 11

Buki watched from the tree as the old Lord sat in front of Gohan. "So, Buki. What did you talk about with the old geezer?" Goku asked. "He came back pretty happy." "That's a secret." Buki put a finger to her lips. "Really? Now, I'm really curious." Goku groaned. Buki chuckled quietly. "Huh. I still can't see you as Freeza's weapon." He said. Buki looked down. "Before I was his weapon, I was his messenger. I was sent out to collect for Master Freeza, because the experiments made me the faster out of everyone. However, he did have a weapon before me." She explained. "Really?" Goku sat against the tree, ready for a story. Buki chuckled again.

"You might've seen me as a weapon if you had met me when I first came out of the pod. However, your sons have softened me up a lot, especially Goten." "Yeah, he's pretty cute." Goku laughed. Buki nodded, looking at Gohan. "But, before I was his weapon, there was a man named Zafariun. I don't remember what he was, but he was the last of his race, and was extremely strong. He had the same bomb stones on his body I had. He did his job well, until he fell in love with a girl from a planet he was suppose to exterminate. When Master Freeza demanded he did his job, Zafariun refused. It did nothing. He died and the planet followed." Buki finished. "I watched it."

Goku flinched. "Yikes. Did you become his weapon after that?" "Not right away." Buki said. "Some of the chemicals from the experiments on me took longer to activate. When they did, I became strong. That was the time I became his weapon. A few more experiments, and the pod was made to keep me contained." She looked at the sky. "I'm glad I didn't reach Namek in time. If I had, I would've fought you, until one of us died. I never would've met you, or your family, or King Vegeta and his family…" "What happened after you were called?" Goku asked. "The gem on the key was not only a detonator, but also a calling device. By pressing it, it called my pod." She said.

Goku nodded. "But you were half a universe away." "Yes. My pob reached New Namek almost a year after Freeza was killed. The key moving from Namek made it take longer. I was still locked in when someone from the Dragon Clan copied a key and got me out. They told me what happened after that. I stayed for a while, before getting into my pod and off the planet. There was nothing for me to do, so I just floated around for awhile, until Freeza was brought back to life. He called me to Earth, wanting me to fight you there. I crashed a few days later. After that, I just sat there until Goten freed me."

"Wow. Glad I kept that key." Goku laughed. "Me as well." Buki smiled, then looked down. "Buki!" "Yes?" She looked up to see the old Lord of Lords looking at her. She stood up and walked to him. "I know what you're thinking. Here." He made an amulet with one hand, then tossed it to her. "Have that guy," He moved his head to Kibito. "Send you to Earth. Then, press the amulet to return. You'll be gone and back in no time." "Oh! Thank you." Buki smiled, then ran to Kibito. "He wants you to send me to Earth." She said, putting on the amulet. Kibito nodded and she was gone.

She could feel Goten and Trunks' ki, as well as Boo's. She flew to Boo and stopped as she saw him holding a dog. She hid her ki and snuck up to listen to them. She saw Boo heal the dog, then watched the dog happily follow him. Buki smiled a little. ' _Hercule's there as well. It's like Goten, Gohan, and Trunks for me.'_ She thought. Hercule drove away, then returned a few minutes later. "May I ask you a question?" Hercule asked. "Why do you kill and destroy?" "Cause it's fun." Boo grinned. "That's… all…" Hercule's eyes widened. "They said that's how you play. Bibbidi and Bobbidi." Boo said. "W-Who are they?" "Mean people who made me." Boo said, pointing to himself.

' _I was right. He's a child who was taught to kill.'_ Buki thought and looked up. She listened to Hercule ask him to stop. "You think I should stop?" Boo asked. "Well… maybe…" Hercule flinched. "Okay. I quit." Boo said. "Eh? You won't kill anymore?" "Nope." "You won't destroy?" "Nope." Buki smiled. ' _This is great. All Boo needed was someone to get close to him and teach him right.'_ As Boo played with the puppy, Buki got Hercule's attention. "What? Who are you? Why are you here?" He asked. "My name is Buki. I got to school with Videl." "Oh? Are you a-" "No." She interrupted. "You repulse me. I wanted to ask you to take care of Boo. He's strong, but has the mind of a child."

"That's true." Hercule nodded. "Listen, I know you didn't beat Cell-" "What-" "Cell was killed by Son Goku and Son Gohan, but that's not the point." Buki interrupted. "If you can stop Boo like this, you really will be the Hero of Humanity." "That's true." Hercule nodded. "You're absolutely right." "Good. Watch over him, please." Buki showed a sad smile. "I don't want him to get hurt for what he was created for and taught." Hercule nodded and saluted. "You can count on me." "Thank you." She flew away as Hercule returned to Boo. ' _I want to talk to the boys before I return to Master's side.'_ She thought. ' _I should tell them he's not dead-'_ She froze.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another ki, even worse than Boo's. She flew back quickly to see a bony version of Boo with black eyes attack a man before going to Boo. He hit Boo before deflecting his candy-attack, turning Boo, himself, into chocolate. Buki froze as the other Boo ate the chocolate-Boo, changing him again. This Boo was muscular. He grinned and shot out power, then attacked the second man. He looked at Hercule and charged to attack, but stopped when he saw Hercule clearly. He paused and stared at him. "Her… cule…" He muttered, then turned to Buki. "This is bad." She muttered as Boo shot in front of her and smirked. She only stared him down.

"Your ki feel funny." He said. "My ki has been messed with and changed." Buki said. "Don't matter. Kill you now." Boo grinned, putting his hand out to her. "Sorry." She smiled at him sadly. "But you're too late. I'm already dying." She said. Boo paused and she pushed the amulet. The purple stone shattered and surrounded her, then she disappeared. She appeared back with Gohan, Goku, Kibito, and the Lords. "Buki. You were just on Earth. What happened?" Goku asked. "It's not good." She shook her head. "Hercule was able to stop Boo from destroying, but some idiots made him mad and another Boo appeared. He's changed." She sighed. "I can't help him."

"Wait, a second Boo?" Shin asked. Buki nodded. "He was Boo's pure rage. I could feel it. The second Boo ate the first and changed again. His body is made for battle and his spirit is pure rage. He's even stronger than Boo was originally." She explained. Everyone frowned. "Did you get to talk to the kids?" Goku asked. "No, but when I first got to Earth, I felt their ki. It was combined and Super Saiyan." She said. Goku chuckled. "Sheesh. This generation picks things up fast." "You're telling me." Buki looked at Gohan. "Oh yeah. I forget you should be my age." Goku laughed. "Wow. That means you were in the pod for a long, _long_ time." He said. Buki nodded.

Buki paused and looked at Gohan. ' _If I'm going to die, I'd like to have some pictures with them. I hope I live after Boo is beaten. That'll be the best chance.'_ "Here, Buki." The old Lord called again. Buki walked forward and handed her a camera he summoned. She took it and looked at him. "Are you reading my mind?" She asked. "That's twice you've known what I wanted." The old man chuckled. "You're easy to read." He smiled. "Really? I never thought so." Buki smiled a little, looking at the camera. She paused when she saw the old Lord frown. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Almost every human was just killed just now." Shin said. Gohan glared and shot up. "I'm sick of this!" He exclaimed. "How will I ever beat Boo… if you…" He trailed off, noticing his ki blowing the other's away, thought Buki held the old Lord up, keeping him in place.

"Sit down." He ordered. "You're wasting time." "I'm sorry…" Gohan sat down, ashamed of his actions. "Thank you…" He added. "Yes, thank you." Buki nodded. "No problem." He nodded. "You should thank her. She's the one who convinced me to do this." He gestured to Buki. "I-I didn't do much." She stuttered and looked down. "Maybe, but you have something to do, right?" The old Lord looked at her. "And you can't do that with Boo running around." "Ah, yes. That's true." Buki closed her eyes and sighed internally. "Well, whatever you did, or have to do, Buki…" She looked at Gohan. "Thanks." He smiled at her. She nodded, and sat down with them. "You don't mind if I sit with you, do you?" She asked. "Not at all." The Lord smiled. Buki nodded and started looking at the camera.

After a while, Boo's ki disappeared, and the elder Lord gave Goku, Shin, and Kibito an orb to watch the battle on Earth. Buki looked in the orb as almost everyone was turned into chocolate and eaten, except for Dende, who was thrown to Earth by Mr. Popo, Gotenks and Piccolo, who were trapped in the time chamber, Tenshinhan and Chaozu, who were still alive, and Hercule and the dog, the last lives on Earth. ' _Master Gohan and I are the only other ones still alive.'_ She thought. ' _At least Goten and Trunks are still okay. I don't know how I'd react if they were gone, too.'_ She shook off the thought and continued messing with her new camera. ' _I want a picture of Master Gohan and I.'_ She thought.

"Go for it." The old Lord muttered to her. "You know, most people think what they don't want other's to hear." Buki chuckled. The old Lord rolled his eyes. "Just do it." He said. Buki nodded and moved next to Gohan, who watched her curiously. "What's up, Buki?" He asked. "Master Gohan, may we take a picture? I want to learn how to use this." She asked. "Sure." Gohan smiled. Buki smiled a little and sat next to him, leaning closer. Gohan held half the camera, directing it toward them. "Smile." He said, grinning and wrapping his arm around her. Buki blushed a little, noticing Gohan was as well, and smiled, looking at the camera. The flash went off and Buki took it back. "Thank you." She said.

She walked to Goku and Shin, smiling a little with a small blush. "C-could we take a picture?" "Sure." Goku smiled. "I don't see why not." Shin said. "Although, this is not the time…" Kibito muttered, then smiled a little. "There's nothing else to do. I'll take the picture." He took the camera as the three got in position. "Thank you." She smiled at Kibito. He nodded. Goku wrapped an arm around Buki's shoulder and Shin stood next to her, his arms behind his back. "3, 2, 1, smile." Kibito said and the camera flashed. "Thank you, Kibito." Buki smiled, taking the camera. "I'd like one more picture…" She trailed off, then looked at Goku. "Can I get one of you and Master Gohan?" She asked.

"I'll watch the orb." Shin said. "You should take a picture with your son." Goku nodded. "Alright. Let's go." He smiled. "It may be the last chance to." Buki smiled and they walked over. "Gohan, smile at the camera!" Goku exclaimed, hugging his son. Gohan yelped in surprise, then there was a flash. "You have to smile, Gohan." Goku whined. Gohan chuckled and smiled. There was another flash and Buki smiled. "Thank you." She said. "You're welcome, I guess." Goku said, then walked back to the orb. She looked at the picture of Goku and a surprised Gohan and smiled. "I think this one is my favorite." She said. She relaxed on the ground and looked at the people around her.

"Lord of Lords! Hurry!" Goku yelled after a while. "The kids' fusion powered down." "Are you serious?" Gohan yelled. "Yeah, they'll be killed!" Goku said. "Not if I can help it." Buki stood up. "If Master Gohan isn't done, I'll go. I'm faster than anyone else, so I'll be able to distract him for the kids to get away. Kibito, please-" "Relax." The old Lord said. "Gohan's been done for a while." "What? How long?" Gohan asked. "Oh, about 5 minutes." The Lord said. Buki chuckled as Gohan argued a bit. ' _At least in the fight, we can still laugh a bit.'_ She thought as Gohan powered up. She caught the old Lord and held him until Gohan powered down, then let him go. She walked to Shin and Goku.

"I'm going with Master Gohan. I'll be able to help the others, but I was wondering…" She trailed off. "What is it?" Shin asked. "Could you, possibly, hold on to this for me?" Buki held out her camera. "It's very precious to me, and I'd hate for it to be broken." She explained. "Of course." Shin smiled, taking it from her. "Thank you." She bowed, then walked to Kibito as Gohan joined her. "Let's go." He said. Buki nodded and they were back on Earth. Buki felt around for the remaining ki as Gohan had Kibito change his clothes to his father's gi. ' _There's the boys and Piccolo. Dende's way over there. Hercule is that way. Two more ki are over that way.'_ She thought. "Let's go, Buki." Gohan ordered. She nodded.

* * *

 **Almost done, but I think I might stop for today. There was some more bonding, you got to take pictures with your new friends, and soon we'll be fighting Boo. Also, at this time, I think I've mentioned, but I read the manga, so there were no other names for Boo, other than "Boo". I didn't know Majinn Boo or Kid Boo, but that'll be fixed in later chapters. But, anyway, hope you liked my story. Have a great day, or... rest of your day!**


	14. Chapter 12

Gohan and Buki stopped in front of the group of three. "Buki, keep them safe." He ordered. "Yes, sir." She walked to the kids, then kneeled. "I'm so glad you're okay." She sighed with relief. "We were worried." "We missed you, Buki." Goten hugged her. Trunks joined. "We thought Boo killed you after Gohan. Your ki were both missing." He said. Buki nodded. "Sorry about that, but don't worry." She stood up, both boys in her arms, and looked towards Gohan. "It was worth it." Gohan walked up to Boo as Buki set the kids down. "Quick! We gotta fuse and fight with him!" Goten exclaimed. "But we can't do it yet!" Trunks objected. "I know, but we hafta' try." "No need." Buki said.

The other three's jaws dropped as Gohan single-handedly beat Boo back. "I knew it…" Boo said as they stopped for a moment. "It was you." Buki frowned for a moment, worried Boo would tell Gohan she was dying. ' _I shouldn't have told him that, but I needed to tell him something to slow him down.'_ She thought. ' _As I'm dying, I'm slowing down. There's no way I'd outrun him. Gohan and the boys are faster than me now, and I'm only getting slower.'_ She thought. Suddenly, Boo blew himself up. Gohan jumped back and grabbed them, pulling them up, above the explosion. He paused. He held Piccolo over his shoulder, the back of Goten and Trunks' shirt with the other hand, and Buki had her arms around his neck. "Master Gohan, I'm going ahead." She said.

Gohan watched Buki fly off, though she was slower than she usually went. ' _Must want to save her ki, in case Boo finds Dende.'_ Gohan thought, then flew down and talked a bit, checking in with them. Buki panted after flying for a while. ' _I'm going as fast as I can so Master Gohan doesn't suspect I'm hurt, but it's really taking a lot out of me.'_ She thought, landing in front of Dende. "Buki, you're okay." He smiled. "That must mean Gohan is okay as well." "Yes." Buki nodded. "As well as Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks. Hercule and two other humans are alive as well." "That's great!" Dende grinned. "They're on their way." Buki smiled a little. "I believe they have Hercule now."

Only a few minutes later, they appeared. Buki sat in the corner, feeling around for Boo's ki. She ignored their talk and closed her eyes. Almost an hour had passed and she finally felt his ki. "Master Gohan, Boo is coming back." She said standing up. "What?" Gohan exclaimed, then frowned. "You're right. I can feel him now." The other's stood up and got on guard. "Buki, I need you to protect Dende. Everything will fail if he dies." "I know, Master." Buki nodded. "If he dies the Dragon Balls don't work. Everyone will stay dead." She walked to Dende and stood next to him. "You focus on beating Boo." Gohan nodded as Boo landed in front of them.

"Buki, is Gohan really stronger than Boo?" Dende asked. "Yes. He was beating him easily. He blew himself up and ran away." Buki explained. "I don't understand why he's back or what's changed." She said, then her eyes widened as Piccolo and Gotenks were absorbed into Boo. "No!" She exclaimed. She ran forward, but froze, then stepped back. "What's wrong, Buki? You can help them." Dende said. "I'd like to, but Master Gohan ordered me to protect you. Plus, there's not much I can do." Buki sighed. "If Master can't beat Boo now, there's nothing else I can do." Boo changed again and his speech got better. "This isn't good. Boo's stronger now." Buki muttered. "Master…"

As they fought, Gohan quickly lost the advantage he once had. Buki trembled as Gohan was badly beaten, cursing her weakness. ' _If I wasn't weak, I would fight as well. I-I want to help. I don't want to see him hurt anymore, but…"_ She looked down in shame. ' _I'm too weak.'_ "Buki, get me over there." Dende said. "I can heal him." Buki nodded, pulling out her sword. They ran over. Buki stood in front of them, her sword out as she glared at Boo. "You." Boo looked at her with recognition. "You fought Bobbidi in when I first came out. And saw you again-" "It doesn't matter what happened in the past." Buki said. "You've changed. You're not one I felt sympathy for." "Buki, I'm done." Dende said. Buki nodded and they ran back, letting Gohan fight again, healed.

Boo blasted Gohan, then sent an attack toward Dende. Buki had her sword ready to deflect it, when it disappeared. "I see. You were the other ki I felt." Buki muttered. Boo charged up an attack, but as he was throwing it, he was cut in half by Goku. "He's alive?" Buki muttered. "How?" He kicked Tenshinhan out before going back together. Goku threw something at Gohan, but he missed and had to look for it. Gohan found it and Buki sighed in relief as the boys unfused, leaving Boo in Piccolo's clothes. "No!" Buki yelled as she noticed Boo surrounding Gohan, but it was too late, and he was covered. "M-M-Master… Goh-han…" Buki froze in fear. She noticed he dropped the earring and grabbed it, then went back to Dende as Gohan was absorbed.

Boo changed again, this time in an orange gi like Goku's. ' _Goku can't fuse with me. If he does, the body of the fusion will be weaker than Goku. It'll also be in the pain. I've become numb to because of the chemicals. We need someone else.'_ She thought. ' _Or Master Gohan is lost forever.'_ She paused and felt Vegeta's ki. She looked at Goku, who nodded to her. "Dende, Hercule, stay here, where it's safe. I don't know if I'll be able to protect you anymore." She ordered as Goku flew to her, then they used instant transmission and appeared next to Vegeta. Buki handed the potara to Vegeta. "Please, King Vegeta, put this on your right ear." She said. Vegeta stared at Goku.

"Why?" He asked, taking it from her. "So we can combine." Goku said. Buki looked out, watching for Boo and feeling for his ki. It wasn't long before she felt it. "Please, King Vegeta, we don't have time for this." She added as Goku and Vegeta argued. "I hate you for it…" Vegeta said. "Huh?" "When you fought me, you hid your true strength!" He yelled. Buki sighed and shook her head. "Once, I would've beat King Vegeta with ease." She muttered. "A week ago, I could evenly match him. Now, I would lose. He wouldn't have to try very hard." She saw Boo. "V-Vegeta!" Goku yelled. "If you guess don't fight, I will." Buki said, glaring at them. "And I won't survive!"

"Fine!" Vegeta yelled, cursing under his breath. "Right ear, was it…" "I should warn you." Goku said. "Once we mix, we can never split apart." "What?" Vegeta yelled. "Oh, fine. Now you tell me. There. Happy!" "Thanks, Vegeta!" Goku smiled as they were pulled together, right as Boo arrived. "Hello… Boo!" Their fusion greeted. "Vegeta and Kakkarot combined… I guess that makes us… Vegerot?" Buki sighed in relief, floating down and relaxing on the ground. ' _It's hard to just fly now? I never thought I'd get this weak, and in the middle of a battle. I won't last much longer. I only hope I don't die before I see Master Gohan again.'_ She thought. ' _Wait a minute…'_

She looked at Boo as an idea formed in her head. ' _Vegerot seems to be winning now, but I have a bad feeling. And if something goes wrong, this will be better. I've always had a good sense, one of the reasons I was valuable to Freeza.'_ She thought as Boo used Gotenks' Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. ' _Good, he's desperate. He'll jump at the thought. But first…'_ She threw her sword on the ground as Vegerot got rid of all the ghosts. Buki started running to her sword, making it obvious. Boo noticed her and flew toward the sword, grabbing the hilt. Buki stopped and watched him. He tried to pull it up, but couldn't. ' _Great.'_ She thought. "I'm the only one who can wield Deria." She said.

Boo looked at her as Vegerot kicked Boo away. "Buki, you're in the way." He said. "Right. Sorry." She said. "I should go. Master Gohan gave me a mission to protect Dende so the Dragon Balls work. Plus, if I got absorbed, he would get faster and be able to use Deria." She said, turning around as Boo got up. She watched his eyes widened, then he grinned. His finger came off and moved toward her. She smirked. ' _You fell for it.'_ She thought as she was surrounded. "No!" Vegerot yelled, about to attack the part of Boo grabbing her, but before she was fully covered, she threw Deria at him. He dodged, cutting his cheek as Buki was fully absorbed. Everything went black.

~O~O~O~

Buki woke up, hearing Vegeta and Goku. "Gohan… Trunks… Goten…" Goku listed. "They're all here." "Not quite." Vegeta said. "Where's Buki?" Buki finally paid attention to herself. Her face was warm, she could tell she was flushed, and she was panting. Her arms and legs, unlike the others, were in the wall, instead of a pod. ' _I'm a parasite.'_ She thought. Her throat felt dry. "I suppose… it's fitting…" She muttered. Her voice was a hoarse whisper. The two male Saiyans began to cut the others free, when Vegeta noticed her. "Buki, why are you there? Are you alright?" He asked. "I… I'm fine… It all went… according to plan…" Buki muttered.

"I figured you were up to something." Vegeta said. "You're way too fast to be caught, and you told Boo exactly what absorbing you could do." "Not only that." Goku said, holding the pod holding Gohan as he cut him free. "Boo didn't change when he absorbed you. He didn't get stronger at all. He got weaker." "And he couldn't hold my sword." Buki nodded, being able to talk better, though she was still quiet. "I lied before. The only other person who can hold Deria is Goten. Goten is in here, and Boo still couldn't hold Deria. I knew what would happen when I was absorbed." She explained.

"Hold on. I'll get you out." Vegeta said. "No! Don't!" Buki gasped, feeling her energy drain again. "If you do that… I won't be able to…" She took a deep breath. "As long as I'm here, Boo will be weakened." "How're you doing that?" Goku asked. "Let's just say it's something I got from Freeza." Buki said. "Hurry. Get the others out of here." She said. "I'm playing the part of the parasite, so I can feel every nerve in his body. Boo's coming this way. So, hurry. Leave me here." "Alright." Goku nodded and freed the others. They paused when they found the first Boo. Buki watched as Boo appeared behind them, then closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

She watched things happen through Boo's eyes. Goku tried to blast a whole to escape, but it didn't work, then Vegeta ripped the first Boo off the stems, and Boo sunk back down. "Buki, we need to get you out of here, now!" Goku said. "No. Take the others." Buki said. "Get out of here. I'll be fine. I'll just keep weakening him." ' _I can't tell them I'm putting the chemicals that are killing me into his body.'_ She thought. "Hurry. This may be your only chance." She said. The Saiyans nodded, then flew off, holding all the pods, but the first Boo's. "You're the Boo I felt pity for." She smiled at the sleeping Djinn. "I hope… you get out… of here…" She muttered, blacking out again.

* * *

 **Almost done!**


	15. Chapter 13

Buki woke up as Boo regenerated and appeared on the Lord of Lord's sacred land. Suddenly, he spit Buki out. She yelped as she hit the ground, then sat up. "Damn." She cursed. "He figured out what I was doing. He probably felt it when he regenerated." She then looked at the Lord of Lords. "Go! Get the Dragon Balls and make the wish! I still need to tell him!" Tears appeared in her eyes. "I can't tell him when he's dead! I failed him, please help me!" She begged. "Alright, alright! Let's go." The old Lord said as they teleported. She sighed in relief and looked at Boo, who was glaring at her. "Heh. I don't even know if I'll be able to tell him." She muttered. ' _But it's okay if he's alive.'_

Vegeta and Goku jumped in front of her. "Thanks, Buki, for convincing him." Goku smiled. "Yeah. And it looks like Boo is still weak from whatever you did to him." Vegeta added. "That's good." She stood up and swayed. "That's… good…" She back away, balancing herself out. "Fight him. Don't worry about this world, or me, or anything else. Don't hold back at all." She said, backing away. The males nodded, then decided who would attack Boo. Goku turned Super Saiyan 3 as Buki backed away. She stopped as she saw Hercule, then went over to him. "Great. You're here." She groaned, watching the fight. "You'll just get in the way." " _Me_! I am Hercule! The Champ-" Buki covered the man's mouth before he started ranting. "You're a fraud." Buki glared.

Buki paused, then laid her head back. "Then again, I guess I am, too." She sighed. "I'm probably in their way just as much, if not more. I couldn't even be a parasite correctly." She chuckled humorlessly. "I'm too weak as I am now. I will never be able to help you again, Master…" She muttered, looking down. ' _I don't have a lot longer left to live, but I gained more time giving the chemicals to Boo, though they don't affect him anymore since his body was destroyed and he's gaining all his ki back.'_ She thought. "You're that girl who knows Videl." Hercule realized. "You were in the tournament." "Yes. Trunks and Son Goten are two of my best friends. Son Gohan is my master."

Buki looked at the sky. "I never cared about someone before them." "I remember them!" Hercule exclaimed. "They were the weird people with powers!" "Yeah. They left early to try to stop Boo from emerging. The same people who you called cowards." Buki glared at him. He shivered. Buki looked back as Goku stayed back, powering up, as Vegeta fought. Buki frowned as she felt Goku's ki rise and lower. ' _Something's wrong.'_ She thought. ' _Super Saiyan 3 was stronger when he was dead.'_ She thought. "This isn't good." She said. "Not only is Super Saiyan 3 not working, Vegeta's getting destroyed."

Suddenly, Hercule jumped out and pointed at Boo, threatening him. ' _Oh no. The idiot still thinks this is a dream.'_ Buki thought, ready to jump out as Boo attacked the human man, but stopped when she saw Boo freeze, gripping his head. He spit out the chubby Boo. Kid Boo walked up to Hercule and lightly punched him. Kid Boo ran at Hercule, when Boo stopped him. "I don't like you." Boo pouted. "Stop hurting Hercule." The two Boos attacked each other, but they seemed pretty evenly matched. "Hercule, get over here!" Buki ordered, frowning more when Goku turned back to normal. The Boos continued fighting as Hercule reached Buki, but Boo was obviously weaker.

' _What now?'_ Buki wondered. ' _Super Saiyan 3 isn't working, Boo is weaker than Kid Boo, what else is there to do…'_ Her eyes widened as Vegeta told Dende, the combination of Shin and Kibito, and the old Lord to wish back Earth and everyone who died since the tournament, except for the bad guys, which brought Vegeta back to life. "So, Vegeta is seen as a good man now, huh?" Buki muttered and smiled. "At least he can go where Goku goes when he dies, now. They'll be able to fight forever." Buki looked at the fight as Boo started losing. Kai got Vegeta in contact with Earth, but only those who knew them gave their energy. Goku got a few more people, but not enough.

People doubted them, so Buki decided to try. Boo was on the ground. "I'll stall for time as well." She muttered to herself, summoning her sword. "People of Earth!" She yelled, charging at Boo. "My name is Buki Deria. I go to Orange Star High School and live with my best friends." She said as Vegeta joined her. She jumped back for a moment and pressed her button twice, so she stayed in her training outfit, but her mask was back. "However, more of you know me as the White Rose, from Herculeopolis. I was also in the 'Strongest Under the Heavens' tournament." She took off the mask again, throwing it to the side. "I'm fighting Boo as well, but I'm not strong enough."

She grunted as she was hit back. "We need… your help." She panted. A little more energy was added. "For those of you who don't know me or doubt me, I'd like you to think about this. You were just brought back to life early, before we defeated Boo, because you are our last hope. Why bring you back to life only to kill you again? Those who have given energy are still alive, and will gain it back. If you've ever wanted to be a hero, now's your only chance, because if we lose- agh!" She was hit back, losing her breath. She panted. "... You won't… do anything… ever again, agh…" She groaned, struggling up. "There's nothing else I can say… to convince you…" She fell again.

More energy was added again, but it still wasn't enough. " _ **I don't know…" "I bet she's just making excuses." "She's a liar!" "The White Rose worked with the Great Saiyaman. Where's he at, huh?" "I bet the White Rose joined Boo to save herself."**_ "Oh, shut up!" Hercule finally snapped. "Why can't you just help? What if Hercule had your attitude?" " _ **What? Hercule?" "It's Hercule?" "Is Hercule fighting Boo?"**_ Hercule took credit for it, and the Genki-dama grew even bigger. "Vegeta, Buki, get out of there." Goku yelled. Buki struggled up and crawled to Vegeta. "We need to... get out... of here..." She spoke slowly and softly. "Hercule…" She called. He nodded and threw Vegeta over his shoulder, then helped her up and ran as Boo attacked Goku.

"Do it!" Hercule yelled. "Finish him off." Buki's vision blurred and she blacked out momentarily, before waking, then blacking out again. This continued until Dende healed her, then Vegeta. "Oh, it's Boo!" Hercule exclaimed. Buki stood up and ran to Boo. "He seems to be alright now, but he won't hold out for much longer." She told Hercule. "Can't you heal him with your magic?" Hercule asked Dende. "Oh, sure." Vegeta said, ready to attack Boo. "Now move! I'll finish him off!" "Please, don't!" Hercule begged. "This one's not so bad!" Buki stared at Boo as Vegeta and Hercule argued. "Boo is not bad. He's a child." She muttered. "He doesn't deserve to die." She sighed and stood in front of them.

"Vegeta, stop." She ordered. "I'm not one to tell people what to do, but Boo doesn't deserve death. He's a child. He knows nothing but what he was taught, just as I was." She glanced at Boo. "The difference, however, between you and I and him, is that we knew what we were doing. Boo did what he was taught, but we all have changed. Vegeta, you were seen as a good guy, and brought back to life. I have devoted my life to Master Gohan. Boo has become Hercule's friend." "She's right." Goku smiled. "Dende, heal Boo." Buki sighed in relief as he convince Vegeta. "Looks like I was able to help you after all, Boo." She smiled at him, then flinched and held her stomach.

' _Not good. Fighting Boo brought me back to where I was before.'_ She thought. ' _I'll die very soon. In an hour or two. I must tell Master Gohan the truth now, or I'll never to.'_ She thought. "Here. You'll need this." The old Lord said, handing Buki the camera. "Thank you." She muttered, looking down. "I suppose I'll be back soon. At least, to the afterlife." The Lord sighed and nodded. "Indeed. Have a safe trip." Buki nodded and held on to Kibitoshin as he teleported. She stayed in the background as everyone explained what had happened to the other's who had died before. Finally, she stepped up. "Can we take some pictures? It'd be a great way to end today."

Buki took pictures with Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten and Trunks, Goku and his family, Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks in one, Boo, Bulma, then one with Vegeta and Goku. Buki smiled and took some of the families, as well as Dende and Mr. Popo. "Videl, take a picture with me." She smiled. "Oh, uh… Sure." Videl nodded, smiling next to her. "Say cheese." Kibitoshin said. "Take care of Master Gohan." Buki said right before he pushed the button. The camera flashed. "What?" Videl looked next to her, but Buki was talking to Kibitoshin with a smile. Videl shrugged, then chuckled as Goten and Trunks argued about taking a picture with each of them alone. She took a picture with each.

Finally, everyone gathered together for one picture. "1… 2… 3…" _*click*_ Buki flinched as she felt really weak, looking at the pictures. ' _I have to tell him now…'_ She thought and looked around, but paused. ' _I can't ruin this for them… They're so happy.'_ She thought with a sad smile, then flew off. "Sorry, elder Lord, but I guess I leave this to you to explain." She said, trying to get as far as possible. " _ **I understand… Don't worry. I'll take care of it."**_ She heard his voice in her head. "Thanks." She sighed, slowing down as it got harder to fly. "Bulma can help… She's the only… other… person who… knows…" She said slowly, then started falling, unable to use her ki anymore.

"Dad, are you absolutely sure we can trust Boo?" Videl asked. "Of course. You can count on your dear ol' dad, can't you?" Hercule grinned. ' _I can't do this. Buki needs to spend her last minutes with her friends and family.'_ The old Lord of Lords thought. " _ **Yeah, Buki was right about Boo all along. She always thought you were just like her."**_ The old Lord said in their minds. "Yeah, that's right." Gohan smiled. "She always felt bad for you. Where is she anyways? Buki!" Suddenly, everyone was looking for Buki. "Weird. I don't feel her ki." Goku said. "Don't tell me it's already time." Bulma muttered, looking down. "Who's Buki?" Boo asked. "She's a young girl with straight black hair, silver strands, a sword on her back…" Hercule trailed off, trying to remember more.

"Oh!" Boo smiled. "I know her. She talk to other Boo, after I absorbed." He explained. "She say something… something important…" He grumbled, trying to remember. "Other Boo too late for something… Too late 'cause she… she-" "She's dying." Bulma said, looking down. Everyone's eyes widened as they froze. "What?" Gohan asked, still in shock. "Lord of Lords, you knew, didn't you?!" Kibitoshin yelled. "That's why you brought her up!" " _ **... Yes. She told me when we were talking. She didn't want me to tell you yet, but she's dying and won't last much longer."**_ He said. "Why didn't she tell us?" Gohan muttered. "Where is she?" He yelled.

* * *

 **Welp, you're dying now. It's going to seem like a Reader-Insert after this. Careful, I cried while thinking this up, so good luck! Stay strong!**


	16. Chapter 14

Buki laid on her side, her left arm bent in an awkward position. She was holding the camera in her other hand and looking at the pictures. "This is a good one." She looked at a picture of all the Saiyans and half-Saiyans, then one of only the half-Saiyans. She smiled. "This is my favorite for sure." She looked at a picture, taken right after the one of the half-Saiyans. They were talking to each other with a smile. "I'll miss them." Suddenly, everyone appeared in front of her. "Buki!" They yelled, tears appearing in their eyes. "Dang." She sighed. "Guess I ruined the day after all. I wanted you guys to enjoy your day." She flinched. "You have some explaining to do." Vegeta glared at her. She chuckled. "I-I guess I do… But first…" She pulled out her sword.

Everyone's eyes widened when a little metal girl appeared where the sword was set. "Deria, help me." Buki said. "Yes, ma'am." Deria said. She turned Buki on her back, then pulled Gohan over. "Hold her head." She pulled Gohan on his knees and set Buki's head on his lap. "Here I go." Deria said before pushing Buki's arm straight. She let out a small cry as a sickening crack was heard. "That's better." She said, then handed the camera to Goten, who was holding back his tears. "You said you were fine." Gohan said. "I thought Bulma got all the chemicals out and you were fine." "I lied. I actually lied about a lot of things." Buki admitted. "Not including lying about Shin. It wasn't that bad."

"I should leave." Kibitoshin said, then disappeared. "First, the pod. The pod wasn't made to contain me to keep me as a weapon as long as possible. It was to keep me alive." Buki explained. "The bombs were enough. And if that were true, he'd just keep all of his stronger underlings in pods. After the experiments, Freeza quickly learned the chemicals he had put in me was killing me, so he made the pod, hoping it'd slow the process. He'd taken a liking to me, raising me and all, but the pod actually made it worst. When he learned of the Dragon Balls, he decided his second wish would be to get rid of the chemicals killing me. He wasn't all bad." She sighed.

"Thus, he only used me when needed. After I came here, Bulma decided it would be best to take the chemicals out of my system, but it didn't work…" Buki trailed off, so Bulma continued. "She thought I might be able to get them out, and before she was put in the pod, I might've been able to, but they had fused into her tissue, and I wasn't able to get them all out. I knew she was dying." She explained. "I asked about the Dragon Balls, but like the androids, it was obvious that the chemicals would be impossible. They were part of me." Buki continued. "I swore Bulma to secrecy, and told you all the chemicals were out of me. There was nothing you could do anyway.

"The next time I lied was when you told me about the tournament. I told you I needed to work on my killing instinct, when really, the more I used my ki, the faster the chemicals killed me inside-out. So, I was reluctant to fight, unless ordered to. I wanted to save my ki for when it was needed. In the end, I didn't even last long enough to fight Boo, or the forms after him. When I was absorbed by Boo, I was dying, and wouldn't last long enough to even see you guys again, but I put my chemicals into Boo, letting me live longer. That's also why I said to let me stay. However, when Kid Boo was destroyed and regenerated, the chemicals disappeared. I wasn't much good, then, either."

'" _Take care of Master Gohan." That's what she meant.'_ Videl thought. ' _Why didn't she tell us?'_ "I didn't want you to tell me I couldn't help you, I already felt useless enough." Buki sighed. "But my time's up." "That's okay. We can wish you back with the Dragon Balls." Trunks smiled. "No. That won't work." Buki said. "Even if you brought me back, I would only live a year or two more, before the chemicals killed me again. It would only… hurt more…" She groaned. "And I thought I was numb to the pain." She muttered. "Ma'am, please mention me." Deria said. "Right, sorry." Buki chuckled. "Goten, remember when I first landed, you held my sword, then gave it back to me after we fought, but no one else could ever hold it." "I remember!" Goten said, still not crying.

"Well, Deria knew I was dying, so she started looking for a new holder. When I woke up and you held her, I thought she was still asleep, but even after I fought Gohan, you could still hold Deria, so I knew she would be yours." Buki explained. "Go on. Take her hand." Deria held out her hand, standing in front of Goten. He hesitated, then took the metal girl's hand. She glowed, then turned into a dagger. "She changed." Trunks said. "When Deria chooses a new holder, she turns into a weapon the holder prefers." Buki smiled. "I just happen to get her first, so she was already a sword." " _Not like you would've changed me anyway."_ Goten heard in his head. "Only you hear her." Buki said.

"Damn! How can you be so calm?" Gohan yelled. "He's right! You're dying!" Vegeta said. Buki smiled. "Yes, but I've known this for a long time." She said. "I don't have much else I desire from life. I've given my sword a new holder, I've learned to be gentle, I've made friends. What else could I want?" "Dammit…" Goku's jaw clenched and his fists tightened and he looked at the ground. "There's nothing we can do." "Although, I would like you to know my real name…" Buki said. "There's one more thing I need you to know…" She paused, considering how to start. "My mother, who gave birth to me as Freeza destroyed Planet Vegeta, was someone important. Her name was…" She looked at Vegeta. "Chelera." "What?" Vegeta yelled.

"What? Do you know her?" Krillin asked. "She's… my mother." Vegeta said. Buki smiled a little. "She was pregnant with a child before Planet Vegeta was blown up, but she and child were killed." Vegeta explained. "Yes." Buki sighed. "Chelera did die, but only after giving birth. She was on Freeza's ship, in labor, when he destroyed the planet, but they were not prepared for childbirth on the ship, and didn't have a way to save her. Freeza took the child, me, and gave her to his own mother, before taking her back after two years, and began training her. The girl was given a name by her mother before she died, and Freeza did keep the name. The girl, however, did not."

"You're my sister?" Vegeta gasped. "My aunt?" Trunks' eyes widened. "Yeah. My real name is (y/n), but it didn't seem to fit after the experiments were done, so I stopped going by it, and slowly… everyone stopped calling me '(y/n)', until the name was forgotten." Buki finished. "Dammit!" Vegeta punched a tree, causing it to fall, then stormed off, Bulma and Trunks following. Buki sighed. "I suppose it was a lot to take it, but it was something no one else knew, so I needed to say it." She said. "Sorry, Goten. Tell Trunks I'm sorry as well. I never got to spend the night with either of you over the weekend." She chuckled. Goten nodded, tears finally falling, then ran off.

"Poor Goten…" Chi-Chi muttered. "Sorry for ruining your day…" Buki said. "It's alright." Chi-Chi sighed. "This is more important." "Miss Chi-Chi, I'm glad I met you. When I was with you, I was able to think about having a mother. I imagined she'd be a lot like you, and I'd feel so happy…" Buki admitted. "Oh, Buki…" Chi-Chi cried. "I'm gonna miss you." "Go, go take care of Goten." Buki said. Chi-Chi nodded and left, followed by Goku. "Videl, come here." Buki ordered. Videl nodded, kneeling closer. Buki wrapped her arm her shoulders and pulled her closer. "I know you saw me as a threat to Gohan, because you love him." She whispered. Videl blushed heavily.

"To be honest, I didn't see myself as a threat to you, though I knew why you didn't like me." She continued quietly, since her head was on Gohan's lap. "I didn't understand feelings very well, and didn't understand mine at all. But, I do know now. If I lived, I probably would become a threat, since I love him as well." She let go of Videl as she pulled back. "Y-You idiot!" She cried. "I didn't want… you to die! Sure, I didn't like you very much… because you were closer to him than me… But, I didn't want you to…" "Just take care of him for me, okay?" Buki smiled. "... Fine, idiot!" Videl yelled, then than off in tears. "Videl!" Hercule yelled, following her, followed by Boo, Dende, and Piccolo.

Everyone was gone. "Gohan, there's something important that I need to tell you. I'm sorry to tell you now, because I'm dying, but I want you to know." Buki said. "It's important to me." Gohan nodded. "Th-There's something I need to tell you as well." He said. "Same time?" Buki smiled. "Same time." He agreed. "I love you." They said in unison. Buki's smile turned sad. "I didn't want to tell you when I first realized, for the same reason I still called Freeza 'Master'. Until I was able to help Boo, I still saw myself as a weapon or a tool, but you said it yourself, I'm ready to be on my own." She smiled. "I'm not just a tool anymore." "Buki…" Gohan hugged her. "I never saw you as a tool."

"Good…" Buki's eyes closed a little. "I feel numb again…" She muttered. "Excuse me for this, but I want to feel it…" Her working hand went up and her fingers went into his hair, on the back of his head. He smiled shyly, letting her gently pull him closer, until he was inches above her. "Is this okay?" She asked quietly. "Yes." He smiled, pressing his lips against her's and moving them softly. He pulled back as her hand fell, resting his forehead against her's. "Call Trunks and Goten back for me… please…" Buki sighed. Her voice was small and slow. He felt tears, knowing she wouldn't live much longer. Her ki was so small he could barely feel it when he was right next to her. "Alright…"

"We're here…" Goten said. They looked over and saw the two kids. "We wanted to be here." Trunks said, tears rolling down his cheeks. Goten looked the same. "E-Everyone else didn't want to be here…" He sighed. Buki smiled and put her hand out. Goten and Trunks ran to her side, each on a side. She hugged Goten. "I wish I could use my other arm." She sighed. "I-It's alright." Trunks stuttered. "You, boys, are the best friends… I've ever had… I love you guys… more than anyone…" Buki smiled sadly. "I've never felt a family before… but then I met you… and it makes everything worth it… I'm glad Freeza did those experiment… because it lead me here… to you guys…" She felt tears. "W-Weird… Why am I crying… I knew this was coming…"

"We're gonna miss you…" Goten cried. "We… didn't spend enough time… together…" Trunks sobbed. Buki smiled. "I see… I didn't have anyone… to lose before… Now, I'm leaving… you guys…" She whispered. "I wish… I would see you guys… in the afterlife… But, I've done too many… bad things… And a few short months… will not make up for… 11 years… of evil…" "No, Vegeta is good!" Goten sobbed. "Yeah, Dad has made up for his crimes…" Trunks added. "But… I did not… have enough time…" Buki was speaking even slower and even quieter. "I wish… I could see you… again…" She looked at Gohan, then smiled, even as tears ran down her cheeks. "I love… you all…" She whispered, closing her eyes for the last time.

"Aren't you… proud of me… Goten? I… finally… went to… sleep… on my… own…" She smiled a little wider. "Good… bye, Trunks… Goten… Go… han…" "Her ki is completely gone." Gohan sobbed. "She's gone…" "No, Buki!" Goten yelled, shaking her limp body. "I don't want you to go to sleep! Wake up! Wake up! Please!" He sobbed. "It's not fair…" Trunks pouted. "Why did this have to happen… to you…" The others returned, feeling her ki disappear completely. They were all shaking and had their heads down. Suddenly, her body disappeared. "Someone must have a plan for her…" Gohan smiled a little. "Guess she wasn't as bad as she thought…" He sighed.

~O~O~O~

"Huh? I have a physical form?" She muttered, looking at her hands as she waited in line. "I wonder… Who did this?" She waited until she reached the front. "Enma, huh? Maybe he can help me." She muttered. "Excuse me. Do you know why I have my body?" "Hmm… (y/n) or Deria Buki… I don't know. You should be going to Hell." Enma said. "Obviously." Buki sighed. "Buki." They looked over and saw Kibitoshin. "The Lord of Lords sent me." "I see. This is his doing." Buki chuckled, then held his arm. "Well, let's go." Kibitoshin smiled and nodded. They appeared next to the older being. "You did this." Buki smiled. "Well, I figured you'd like to watch them." The old Lord of Lords smiled, handing her a crystal ball. "Thank you." Buki smiled softly. "So much."

* * *

 **Sorry, I guess you and Gohan were just not meant to be... Did you enjoy my story? Yes? Good. No? Too bad, I'm not done. If you don't like it, then you shouldn't have continued reading it. But, yes! I'm not done! If you've actually watched or read the end of Dragon Ball Z, then you know we still need to meet Oob, and you will be there for that. So, I'm almost done! Woo-hoo! Alright, to the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 15

She felt odd, standing with the other participants. She had made it passed the preliminaries, and was waiting for the set up. Goku, Vegeta, and their sons were not there yet, only the humans. She saw Gohan, Bulma, and the rest of their friends sitting up front and chuckled, before they were moved. Finally, the others joined them. She knew people were staring at her. She looked out of place there. She was wearing the White Rose mask and a white dress. The skirt looked like a puffy, upside-down rose, sleeveless and a silver belt with a pearl in the middle. She had a black leotard under it and black slippers, as well as white sleeves from her shoulders to her knuckles.

She looked down as Pan pulled on one of the petal-like cloths. "Excuse me, are you a princess?" She asked. The girl smiled under her mask. "No, I am a fighter, like you. My name is White Rose. It's nice to meet you, Pan." She said with a robot-like voice. "How'd you know my name?" Pan asked. "Your grandfather is famous. Who doesn't know you?" She kneeled down, placing a hand on Pan's head. "However, I'm not talking about Hercule. I'm talking about Goku." White Rose whispered. "You know the secret?" Pan gasped. Rose put a finger to her painted lips. "But, the biggest reason I know you is because of Gohan, you father. I know him." She whispered. "Don't tell yet."

"Okay!" Pan grinned. Rose looked at the second youngest person there, then walked to him. "Oob, was it?" She asked. He jumped. "Y-Yes?" "I wanted to wish you luck." Rose said. "Whoever you're fighting for should be very proud." "Oh, thank you." Oob smiled. "Good luck to you, too." Rose smiled and ruffled his hair, then stood up straight and waited for her name to be called. She drew her name and was up against Killerno. At the end, the first round was Pan vs Mo Kekko, then Goku vs Oob, her vs Killerno, Boo vs Goten, Trunks vs Otokosuki, and finally Knock vs Vegeta, however Knock antagonized and was knocked out. Pan won her fight just as easy.

"You're leaving with Oob to train, are you not?" Rose whispered behind Goku. "How'd you know?" He exclaimed. "Careful…" Rose chuckled. "If Oob finds out you want to train him, he might not go all out." "That's true." Goku chuckled. "I am a little upset, though. I was hoping to fight you." Rose said. Goku stared at her. "Y-You remind me of someone, but that's impossible." He thought aloud. "You don't have a halo." "I'm not angel." Rose chuckled. Goku smiled before she pushed him out. "It's time for your fight." She said. "Have fun and goodbye, Son Goku." She smiled. "Right." Goku gave her a thumbs up, then walked on stage with Oob, though the poor boy was stiff.

She laughed as Goku tried really hard to come up with insults, though they were all childish. They both attacked hard and fast, until Goku started floating and explained to Oob what he was doing, now that the child had shown his true power. He flew to the others and told the he was leaving, then had Oob hop on his back. "Goodbye!" Rose waved to them. "Good luck, Oob!" He smiled and nodded as Goku took off. "What a shame…" She muttered. "I really wanted to fight him." She waited for her opponent on the stage and braided her long, blonde, knee-length hair, tying it with a white ribbon, leaving her bangs and silver strands over her plain mask. "NEXT IS… WHITE ROSE VS KILLERNO!" The announcer cheered. Rose flinched a little, hearing her name aloud.

Everyone stared at the girl, claiming to be (Y/n)'s alter ego. "A copycat, do you think?" Videl asked. "Has to be." Chi-Chi said. "That's right. If it were Buki- ur, (Y/n), she would have a halo." Gohan said. "Her hair isn't even floating like a Super Saiyan." "What is a princess like you doing at a tournament like this?" Killerno smirked and winked. "Wouldn't you like to have dinner with me much more?" "No. I like to fight." Rose smiled. "And I plan to win against you…" "BEGIN!" The announcer said. Rose didn't waste any time and ran at Killerno, kicking his legs out from under him, then spun, hitting his face with her braid like a whip, then kicked him out of bounds.

"THE WINNER IS WHITE ROSE!" The announcer said. Rose turned and walked off the stage. "Because it's fun." She added. "And you're too weak." "Sh-She's fast." Goten gasped. "For a human." Trunks added. "I don't know. She seemed faster than any human I ever saw." Goten said. "Well, you're up." Vegeta hit his back, pushing Goten forward. He gulped and walked next to Boo to the stage. "NOW, IT'S MR. BOO VS SON GOTEN!" "Good luck." Rose said as she walked passed the two. "Oh, th-thanks." Goten said and sighed. As they fought, Rose hummed. "Boo's not as strong as he used to be." She muttered. "Goten's been slacking, too." She sighed.

At the end of the first round, Pan, White Rose, Boo, Trunks, and Vegeta moved on. They brought the people from 13th and 14th place to take Oob and Goku's places. A man named Captain Chicken continued. Because of the new participants, they redrew their orders. Now, it was Captain Chicken vs Boo, Trunks vs Vegeta, and White Rose vs Pan. "Good luck, Pan. I hope we have a good fight." Rose smiled. "Yeah. I look forward to our fight." The girl smiled. Boo won his fight, and, though it took longer, Vegeta won his. Finally, it was time for White Rose and Pan to fight. "Pan, I want you to go all out on me, alright?" Rose said. "Are you sure?" Pan asked. "Yes." "Alright." Pan smiled.

They bowed to each other and got in a fighting position. "BEGIN!" Pan jumped and kicked Rose, but she blocked it and hit Pan's stomach. "I told you not to hold back." Rose sighed. "You'll lose of you do." "Fine." Pan smiled. They moved so fast, the audience couldn't keep up. "Kick it up a notch." Rose ordered, then moved faster, pushing Pan back. Pan pushed back more, but it was obvious that she was getting tired. Rose said. "You're definitely strong for your age, however you're not strong enough to beat me." She said. "Oh yeah." Pan smiled. "I'm part Saiyan." "Well, if you don't start fighting harder, I'll push you out of the ring." Rose said. They fought faster.

"She's keeping up with Pan." Trunks' eyes widened. "She might be faster." Goten said. "What is she?" Pan and Rose fought, and Pan started to push Rose back. "You look tired." Rose said. "Do you want me to end this?" "Try it, if you can." Pan said. Rose jumped up and started spinning and falling. Her skirt went up, making a bullet-like shape. She shot down fast as Pan's eyes widened. Pan jumped out of the way, ready for a counter attack, but when Rose hit the ground, she use her spin to kick Pan back, then switched and kicked her with her other leg. She repeated this until Pan fell out of the ring. She stopped spinning. "It's over." "WHITE ROSE WINS!" The announcer said.

Rose jumped down and picked Pan up. "Are you alright? I wouldn't have done that if I didn't think you could handle it." "I'm alright." Pan smiled. "That's good." Rose smiled under the mask and carried Pan to the others. "I wouldn't want to be on a Saiyan's bad side." She chuckled. "Yeah. Uncle Vegeta can be really scary sometimes." Pan laughed. "NOW, ALL THAT'S LEFT IS MR. BOO, VEGETA, AND WHITE ROSE! WHO WILL WIN THE CHANCE TO FIGHT HERCULE FOR THE TITLE AS THE WORLD'S STRONGEST FIGHTER?" The announcer announced. Rose set the girl down as she ran to her father, who went to visit her after she lost.

"You did well, Pan, especially for your first fight." Gohan smiled. "Thank you for going easy on my daughter for her first time." "It's no problem. A child of this time shouldn't be subjected to a cruel fight. Especially on her first try." Rose said. "Uh, yeah." Gohan smiled, picking Pan up. "I'm Gohan… So, you're the White Rose…" "Yes." "You changed from your 5 year disappearance." He continued. "Uh…" "You used to have a sword." "You're one to talk, Great Saiyaman." Rose smirked. "You exposed yourself five years ago, then didn't do much saving." "A-Ah! That's true…" Gohan trailed off. "Excuse me." Rose smiled and walked off. "I have a fight to get ready for." "R-Right."

Gohan watched her leave. "Uh, good luck." "Thank you." Rose smiled again. ' _She can't be Buki. If she was, she'd have a halo. And she'd probably talk to us.'_ He thought. "C'mon. Let's go to Mommy." Gohan said. "Okay." Pan grinned. ' _Still, she reminds me so much of Bu- (Y/n). If she is a copycat, she studied (Y/n) and the White Rose well.'_ He thought. "EXCUSE ME, WHITE ROSE." The announcer called. Rose walked back to the stage. "Yes?" "YOUR DRESS, HOW DO YOU POSSIBLY MOVE IN IT?" He asked. Rose picked up a petal, lifting it up as the announcer held the microphone to her mouth.

"EACH PETAL IS MADE FROM A FABRIC THAT IS SOFT, STRONG, THICK, BUT LIGHT. THEY SEPARATE SO MY LEGS CAN SLIP THROUGH." She explained. "THIS DRESS WAS MADE SPECIFICALLY FOR FIGHTING." "AMAZING! IT'S BOTH STRONG AND BEAUTIFUL!" The announcer complimented as catcalls were heard throughout the stands. "NOW, FOR THE THREE WAY BATTLE! VEGETA, MR. BOO, AND WHITE ROSE!" The two males walked on stage, joining the girl. "AND BEGIN!" White Rose stayed on the side as the three stared each other down, each deciding who to attack first. Finally, Vegeta ran at White Rose, ready to punch her.

White Rose flipped back, kicking towards Vegeta, who stopped to avoid it. She flipped behind Boo as Vegeta punched again, hitting Boo. Boo glared at him and attacked, as Rose stepped back, letting the two attack each other. "AMAZING! WHITE ROSE HAS PUSHED MR. BOO AND VEGETA AGAINST EACH OTHER!" The announcer said. Rose watched and avoided their fight. ' _I don't know if I could take one after the other, but I can beat them one on one.'_ She thought. It took a while, but eventually Boo knocked Vegeta out of the ring. Boo turned to White Rose. "Ready?" Boo asked. "Yes, thank you for asking." Rose said, then charged.

They punched and kicked each other for a while, then jumped back. Boo glared at her. "Please, don't get so worked up." Rose said, relaxing her stance. "This is only a game." Boo laughed and charged at her, but she disappeared. Boo turned around, but paused as two White Roses appeared. "One… two… Why there two?" Boo asked. The two girls charged and began attacking Boo, but as he blocked one attack, the other hit him. When Boo counterattacked, his fists went through the girls. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? THERE ARE TWO WHITE ROSES, BUT NEITHER CAN BE HIT!" The announcer said. "How does she do that?" Trunks asked. "Is she even really there?" Goten added. This continued until Boo got angrier and hit both Roses.

Rose backflipped, dodging the hit, but the second Rose disappeared. "Now only one." Boo grinned. "Yes. There's only one of me." Rose said. "There always was only one." Boo frowned. "Let's dance, Boo." Rose smirked and started spinning. Her skirt went out, until she looked like a top. She moved closer to Boo, and he put his arm up to block the attack, but the cloth sliced through his arms. He screamed, and Rose pushed him back. Boo's arms grew back, but he backed away from the spinning girl. She backed him into a corner, and he flew up, but not before getting several cuts. The girl followed, then spun sideways and cutting off his head and slicing it to pieces.

Before Boo could regenerate, Rose flew down and kicked his body off the stage. As he hit the ground, Boo's head grew back. "AND THE WINNER IS WHITE ROSE! SHE NOW HAS A CHANCE TO FIGHT HERCULE!" "I'm dead." Hercule gulped. "Boo, are you alright?" Rose asked. "That not nice." Boo pouted. Rose chuckled. "I'm sorry. I knew you would regenerate." She said and helped him up. "Don't worry. I won't take the title from Hercule." She whispered. "You not hurt Hercule?" Boo asked. "Nope. I won't lay a finger on him." She promised. "NOW! IT'S HERCULE VS WHITE ROSE!" Hercule tried his best to look confident as he met Rose on the stage.

"You're getting old." Rose said. "You shouldn't be too hard to beat." Hercule flinched at her confidence. "BEGIN!" The announcer started the fight. "Do exactly what I say." She ordered, then made three of herself. "W-Why?" Hercule stuttered. "I could easily take your title." The first Rose said. "It'd be no problem." The second said. "I did beat Boo, after all." Said the third. Hercule shivered and nodded. "All r-right." Hercule agreed. "Punch me." The second said, but his fist went through her. "Wha-" The third lightly kicked Hercule forward, but he stumbled. "Hey, I thought you-" "It has to be believable." The third Rose said. "Hit me." The first said. Hercule knocked her back.

The other two disappeared. Rose flipped and slid on her hands. "I-I see." Hercule said and grinned. "You're no match for me, White Rose!" He yelled. "We'll see." Rose said, then jumped up. Her skirt went up and she started spinning. She flew down. Hercule jumped out of the way, like Pan did. Rose spun with her leg out, kicking at Hercule. "Duck." She ordered. Hercule did as told and her leg went over the man. "Jump." Her leg went under him. "Catch. It's soft." She ordered, and Hercule grabbed her leg. "Throw me." She said, then was thrown across the stage. She rolled and caught herself on the end of the stage. "Nice try!" Hercule smirked. The crowd went wild.


	18. Chapter 16

"Very well. You leave me no choice." Rose smiled. She started spinning again. "Go for my legs." She ordered, then started spinning faster. She charged at Hercule, but he froze. Rose sighed and purposely missed him, cutting his cheek. "My legs." She hissed. "Now." "R-Right." Hercule said as she spun back at him. He ducked down and kicked her legs, causing her to fall. She backflipped up and raised her fists. "Block my fist and punch back, then get me out of bounds." She said. "Okay." Hercule nodded. Rose charged at Hercule and punch, but Hercule blocked it. Rose flipped and kicked him, causing him to stumbled, then he punched back at her, hitting her cheek.

"Damn." Rose cursed as she felt her mask crack. "Here I come." She punched at Hercule fast, and though he couldn't block many of them, none of them made contact. "I think we've played this act long enough." She muttered to Hercule. "Punch me, then throw me out of bounds, got it?" "Yes, ma'am." Hercule nodded, then punched her, causing her to stumble back, toward the edge. "Now." She said, and Hercule pushed her back, causing her to stumble for balance, before kicking her leg out from under her. Rose fell, landing outside the ring. "THE WINNER AND DEFENDING CHAMPION IS HERCULE!" The announcer cheered. "Th-Thanks." Hercule said before cheering.

"Why did you throw the match?" Vegeta asked. "What's the point in winning?" Rose asked and smiled, then took off her mask. "There's no point in being the strongest _under_ the Heavens when I live _in_ the Heavens." "(Y/n)? It is you!" He said. "(Y/n)?" Trunks and Goten exclaimed. "Hey, guys!" She smiled, turning off Super Saiyan so her hair turned black again. "(Y/n)!" Goten and Trunks tackled her in a hug. She laughed as the others came in. "Wow, you guys are as old as me." She laughed. "Buki!" Videl exclaimed. "It's (Y/n), remember?" (Y/n) smiled as Chi-Chi helped her up. "It's so great to see you!" Chi-Chi smiled. "We missed you." Bulma smiled, hugging her.

The women hugged each other. "I've missed speaking to you, but I'm always watching over you guys." (Y/n) smiled. "See, the old Lord of Lords brought my body, and I've been staying with him. He let me watch over you guys. After all, there's not much to do when you're dead." She chuckled. "(Y/n), how are you?" Videl asked, grinning. "I'm fine." (Y/n) smiled. "Sheesh, Gohan. You got old." She looked at the boy and chuckled. Everyone joined her. "It's been five years. Everyone got older." Gohan chuckled. "What I want to know is why you don't have a halo." "So, Lord Enma gave me a hint that I should come back today, so Baba brought me back." (Y/n) explained.

"I get it. To see Oob, right?" Vegeta said. (Y/n) nodded. "Yesterday, Kibitoshin came here and signed me up, then made this dress. Since I died with the bracelet Bulma made on, I could still use it. And I was able to keep my mask." She said. "But, Kibitoshin changed it, see?" She pressed the pearl on the middle of her belt. She was wearing the same kimono shirt, tights, and slippers, but the kimono was white, the tights were black, as well as the slippers, but the tie of the kimono was white with a pearl in the middle. "I got here right before the tournament, so I have until tomorrow morning." She explained. "Awesome! Let's hang out!" Goten said. "Don't forget me." Trunks said.

"We'll all go out." Chi-Chi said. "That's right." Bulma nodded. "Don't keep the girl all to yourself." "But seriously, why don't you have a halo?" Vegeta asked. "I'm still dead, but the Lord of Lords knows how to hold it. Basically I left it in the afterlife." (Y/n) explained. "Well, let's not dilly-dally." Bulma said. "Right. C'mon, (Y/n)!" Goten cheered. "Are you coming, big brother~" (Y/n) sang, looking at Vegeta. Everyone paused. "What?" Vegeta stared at her. "I asked if you're coming, brother~" (Y/n) repeated. "Stop that." Vegeta said, blushing a little, causing the others to laugh. "Shut up!" "Big brother~, are you not coming with us?" (Y/n) whined. "Alright, enough!" Vegeta yelled. (Y/n) laughed. "I'm just teasing you." She smiled. "Let's go."

(Y/n) spent the rest of the day, talking and hanging out with the ones she'd left behind, except Gohan, who stayed oddly quiet. Finally, everyone decided to stay at Hercule's, since he had the biggest house. "Aunt (Y/n), when do you have to leave tomorrow?" Trunks asked. (Y/n) laughed. "It's weird being called 'Aunt'. But, I leave at about 9. So, we'll have some time to hang out in the morning." "Awesome!" Goten grinned. "Gohan, why haven't you talked to (Y/n)?" Videl asked. "What?" Gohan looked at her as (Y/n) played with Pan. "You're not talking to her because of me, right?" Videl sighed. "I know you loved her, or love her." She said. "You probably still do."

Gohan looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said. "Gohan, I've been with you for a long time." Videl sighed. "I know you. You want to talk to her and you have a lot to talk about." She said. "Don't hold back because of me." "Thanks, Videl, for understanding." Gohan smiled, kissing her cheek. "(Y/n), could I talk to you?" He asked. "Alone?" "Sure. Lead the way." (Y/n) smiled, setting Pan down. "Uncle Goten, what's with Daddy?" The little girl asked. "Uh, it's complicated." Goten sighed. "Ask your mom." "Mommy?" Pan walked to Videl. "(Y/n) and Daddy were really close when Trinity was alive." Videl said. "They have some things to work out."

(Y/n) sighed, looking at the stars. "Uh, (Y/n), I-" "You know, I was so happy when Pan was born." (Y/n) smiled. "It took you a while, and I was worried you'd never move on. That's why I didn't tell you until last minute. I thought if I told you before, when I figured out you felt the same, and we did start a relationship, I'd die and it'd be worse. But, I needed you to know." "I-I know." Gohan looked down. "At first, I had two crystal balls; one for your family and one for my family. Then, you got married and had Pan, and though it hurt to see you move on, I was happy, and got a third crystal ball to watch you and Videl, and Pan." (Y/n) smiled. "I missed you guys so much, but I'm dead."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, Videl's beautiful and strong, and I love her to death, but a part of me never moved on from you." He sighed. "I know. I'm kinda upset you don't fight as much, considering all your potential, but I'm happy you're following your dream." (Y/n) smiled. "What about you?" Gohan smirked. "You were so strong and showed moves I've never seen before. You were so much stronger than when we fought." "Yeah. Not only did the Lord of Lord's unlock my potential ki, but without the chemicals slowing me down, it felt really good to fight freely today." (Y/n) smiled. "Apparently, I had a lot of potential energy, because it took almost three days to unlock it all."

"Let me guess, the chemicals?" Gohan smiled. "Yup." (Y/n) said. "I mean, I was training at first, then I was an experiment, and I relied on the chemicals. I stopped training, at least, until I met you and started training for the tournament." "Yeah." Gohan smiled. "How did you split into three?" He asked. "Well there were never actually three of me, only one." (Y/n) explained. "When you first ordered I participate in the tournament, I looked up passed tournaments. It was basically like your dad's after-image technique, but I was constantly moving between two or three spots, making it look like there were more of me. When one was attacked, I moved to the other for a moment before switching back and forth again." "You were the fastest person I knew."

"I like your glasses. You're still as dorky and as cute as I remember." (Y/n) took Gohan's glasses and put them on. He blushed. "O-Oh, thanks." (Y/n) chuckled and gave him back his glasses. "Anyway, I think I'll go to bed now." She smiled. "Good night." She kissed his cheek and went inside, but paused. "But it was nice to see you again, Gohan. I've missed you." She looked at him and smiled, then continued. Everyone slowly wound down and went to their rooms, until everyone was ready to sleep. (Y/n), however, silently walked around the house for a while. She paused when she saw an opened door. She went to close it, but stopped and smiled.

Gohan and Videl were hugging Pan, who was laying in the middle of them. (Y/n) silently closed the door and moved on. She walked back toward the balcony she had talked to Gohan at and sighed. Tears flowed from her eyes and she looked down. "He's happy… So, I'm happy…" She muttered, sobbing quietly. "No matter how much you tell yourself that, it still hurts." (Y/n) jumped and turned around, surprised to see Goten leaning against the doorway. "What are you doing up?" She smiled a little, wiping her tears. "I was thirsty, so I got up." He shrugged. "Then, I remembered how you never slept, so I wanted to check on you, but you weren't in your room." He explained.

"Thanks…" (Y/n) chuckled. "You should go to bed." "You were relieved he didn't talk to you all day, weren't you?" Goten ignored her. "What?" She stared at him as he joined her, looking at the stars. "Gohan. You kept looking at him, but never made any effort to talk to him." "Yeah." (Y/n) sighed. "To be honest, I wanted to talk to him for a long time, but I knew it was better if I didn't. I didn't even know what to say to him." "You can always talk to me." Goten smiled. "Honestly, I prefer you over Videl any day." (Y/n) smacked his arm and he laughed. "That's not nice. She's your sister-in-law." "Yeah, but you would've been better with Gohan." Goten smiled. (Y/n) rolled her eyes. "I used to have my heart set on either you marrying Gohan or marrying you myself." He added.

"He's not wrong about you being better." Trunks smiled, walking to her other side. "What are you doing up?" (Y/n) asked. "I came to remind my favorite aunt of the bet I won five years ago." He smiled. "I figured if I couldn't spend the weekend with you, the night would have to do." "Last I checked, you cheated that bet." (Y/n) hummed playfully. "What-" "That's right." Goten hugged (Y/n) from behind, looking over her head. ' _He's so much taller than me now.'_ She thought. "That day, you bet you wouldn't use your left arm, plus you went Super Saiyan." Goten objected. "So did you!" Trunks argued. "Plus, I never touched you with my arm." "No, you used a ki blast, which you both agreed not to do." (Y/n) smirked. "Whatever. I still won." Trunks pouted, pulling (Y/n)'s arm.

"Sheesh, Goten. You flirting with my aunt now, too?" Trunks smirked at Goten. "No way!" Goten jumped back, letting (Y/n) fall on Trunks' chest. "I always wanted her with Gohan. She's like my sister!" "Well, she's my aunt, not even 'like'. We're blood related, so I get her first." Trunks said. (Y/n) pulled back and watched as they argued. She laughed, causing them to stop. "Thanks for cheering me up, boys, but we should really quiet down. Everyone else is asleep." She said. Both boys froze, causing her to giggle. "Come on. You can both stay in my room." They looked at each other, then sighed. "Fine." They groaned and walked inside. (Y/n) smiled.

' _It's weird seeing them so grown up, even though I've watched them grow.'_ She thought and giggled, then stopped. She looked up and saw Gohan watching her through his window. She smiled at him and walked away. He sighed and went back to bed. (Y/n) rolled her eyes as the boys continued to playfully argue. She covered their mouths. "Quiet. Wait 'til we get to the room." She ordered. They both nodded and followed her silently. (Y/n) opened the door to her guest room and turned on the light. "Come on." They rushed in and (Y/n) closed her door. "Sheesh. I thought you guys were going to wake the whole house with you arguing." She teased.

"So, Goten." She sat on the bed with the two. "Did you reschedule your date?" She smirked. "Wh-What? How'd you know about that?" Goten stuttered. "Oh, I know all about all the girls you've been interested in." (Y/n) laughed. "I'm glad your dad forced you to compete in the tournament." "Well, I'm not." Goten pouted. "I was against Boo. And out in the first round." "At least you weren't against my dad." Trunks sighed. "He doesn't know the meaning of holding back." "I was against both of them." (Y/n) smiled. "Yeah, but you didn't fight dad." Trunks said. "I could've." She objected. "Just not Boo _and_ Big Brother at the same time." They spent the rest of the night talking, arguing and laughing, until the boys fell asleep. (Y/n) smiled and turned off the light, then crawled into her bed and kissed their foreheads, before relaxing and drifting off herself.

* * *

 **HOLDING THE HALO IN THE AFTERLIFE IS PROBABLY IMPOSSIBLE! I just needed it to be gone, or your cover would've been blown! Although... You never know, the Elder Kai knows a lot of stuff Shin, or Kibitoshin, didn't know, so it could be possible... Anyway, one more chapter to go! Most of my chapters I post are 20 paragraphs, give or take a few depending on ideas and what's happening, but the last chapter is only 11 paragraphs. Sorry.**


	19. Chapter 17

"(Y/n)!" (Y/n) and the boys shot up. They looked over and saw Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Gohan standing in the doorway. "Sheesh. You come back for one day, and I have to worry about Goten disappearing again." Chi-Chi sighed. "Oh, relax." Bulma chuckled. "It's her only day back." "Mom, lighten up." Goten groaned. "Anyway, I came to tell you that it's time for breakfast." Gohan laughed. "Woo hoo!" Goten cheered, running out. "Wait for me!" Trunks followed. "Saiyans." Chi-Chi sighed as Gohan followed. "I know right." Bulma nodded. "They never age and eat way too much." "Hey, Saiyans age." (Y/n) laughed, following the two women to the dining room. "It's just not as noticeable."

(Y/n) sat between Vegeta and Trunks. "Although, you could be right about the eating." She laughed. She grabbed a little of the breakfast and ate. "Wow. I thinks that's the most I've ever seen you eat." Chi-Chi chuckled. (Y/n) smiled. "Well, it may not look like it, but I'm still dead. Eating is for pleasure now." She said. "It's not like you ate a lot before." Bulma laughed. "When I first saw how little she ate, I thought she was on diet." Videl added. "Though, you never seemed the type." "Please. Saiyans don't need diets." Vegeta scoffed. "In fact, we need more food because of how much fighting we do." "That's right." Yamcha laughed. "Even when Goku was little, he was never full." "Yeah. He needed a feast, like, every hour." Bulma laughed. (Y/n) smiled softly, listening.

It wasn't long before a few hours had passed. "Excuse me." Kibitoshin appeared in the room. "Time is almost up." "Right." (Y/n) sighed and nodded. "Before I go…" She turned to Goku's second son. "Goten, could I see Deria?" "'Course." Goten stood up. He reached to the dagger's sheath on his back pocket. "Here." Goten handed the dagger to (Y/n). (Y/n) smiled and held Deria. "You don't use her very much." She said. "Well, you know…" Goten scratched the back of his head. "I don't really fight as much. There's not a huge use for a weapon when we can handle things without one. Sorry." "It's alright." (Y/n) smiled at the dagger. "Deria doesn't choose someone for their strength.

"She didn't?" Trunks asked. "No." (Y/n) smiled. "She chooses someone for their soul." " _Buki…"_ Goten heard in his head. " _You always understood me."_ "Deria is a tool, like I was, and what the owner commands of her is what she does." (Y/n) continued. "It doesn't matter if you use her as a weapon or not. She's always been happy being by my side, even in sleep. I'm sure it's the same for you." Goten smiled and took the dagger. "She hasn't complained so far." He chuckled. " _Tell Buki I love her."_ Deria said. "I will." Goten said, putting Deria in her sheath. "She says she loves you." (Y/n) smiled gently. "I love her, too." She said, then pressed the button, changing to her White Rose dress.

"Why'd you put that on?" Videl asked. "Is it really more comfortable?" "Actually, yes." (Y/n) smiled, throwing the petals up, then watched as they floated down. "They're as light as silk." Videl, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and 18 felt the petals. "Wow. Soft like silk, too." Bulma said. "I wonder how much clothe like this would cost." 18 wondered. (Y/n) chuckled. "It's also as strong as armor." "Yeah, you did slice Boo up with the petals." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "There's no blades?" Hercule asked. "Of course not. That'd be cheating." (Y/n) scoffed, taking off her mask. "It's like when you get a papercut. It was perfectly flat and fast, acting like a blade." "Speed has always been your biggest asset." Vegeta said. "It's almost time." Kibitoshin added. "Right." (Y/n) nodded.

She walked to Chi-Chi and Bulma, and hugged them. "We'll miss you." Bulma sighed. "It's hard saying goodbye again." Chi-Chi cried. "I know, but I'm always with you." (Y/n) smiled. "There's nothing else to do." (Y/n) went around, hugging all of her close friends and family, even Vegeta, who was embarrassed, but hugged her anyways. "Goodbye, everyone." She smiled at them. "If you ever need me, bring me back with the dragon balls. You don't even have to tell me. My halo will disappear and Kibitoshin will bring me back to you right away." She said. "But, save it for an emergency. I'll only have two years a most. Though, I believe you can do almost anything by yourself." She laughed. "Goodbye." She felt Kibitoshin put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded.

(Y/n) closed her eyes and remembered everything. ' _Being trained by Freeza, the experiments, getting Deria, the bombs and the pod, meeting Goten and Gohan, moving in with them and meeting Chi-Chi, meeting Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks, going to school and meeting the students, becoming the White Rose, meeting Gohan's friends, fighting in the tournament, meeting Goku and Hercule, seeing Boo released, meeting the Lord of Lords and Kibito, freeing Boo from the evil in him, dying, passing on Deria, watching everyone grow up…'_ She smiled as tears flowed. "I love you all, and thank you for being in my life." She said. Everyone said goodbye as she disappeared.

'" _My name is Son Goten. What's your name… You know, I expected you to be mean and scary when I realized you worked for Freeza, but you're actually nice." "Take it and leave… You're still young. You still have a life ahead of you… Tomorrow, we'll take you to Bulma's and see if she can get this collar off. For now, we'll go back to our house." "My first command is to just call me 'Goten'. It's weird being called 'Master', and I don't want you to work for me. I want you to be my friend." "You have to give us something to call you… So, a friend is like an ally, but instead of just fighting, a friend is an ally for everything. Usually friends hang out with each other and do things they enjoy. A friend is someone you care about." "You're smiling!" "We're going shopping!"_

" _Buki Deria. It goes together pretty well." "You need a friend outside this house." "Come visit me once in awhile. I think Vegeta likes her." "Buki, I wish you were my child." "Don't think, just get comfortable, so your body feels good… I'm your best friend, so it's my job to help you." "No, it's a question. You don't have to if you don't want to." "People started calling her the White Rose." "Yes. You have to compete." "I suppose this once it's okay. You are doing very well in school." "You should come to train some more." "Just do your best." "Buki's really fast! It made me really dizzy." "Well, I'm glad I found you that day. And now you're with us." "Come on, Buki. Or should I say 'White Rose'?" "Then, Buki has to hang out with me over the weekend." "Buki's staying with me for the weekend." "You know, that mask and voice makes you really creepy."_

" _Buki… careful against that other guy." "I respect your loyalty to your master." "I trust you knew what you were doing." "It actually makes me hesitate to fight him when I think he could be exactly the same as you… The day you came out of your pod, when we finished fighting, you asked me to teach you how to be gentle. You said you didn't know who to kill and when not to, but I think you get it now. Yeah, I think you get it. I think you'd be able to go out alone… Don't let your guard down, right... You're doing fine, Buki. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." "Now, we have to make you look as cute as possible." "Gohan likes you a lot. I could see it when you were practicing." "Huh. I still can't see you as Freeza's weapon." "Wow. Glad I kept that key." "You're easy to read."_

" _You should thank her. She's the one who convinced me to do this… you have something to do, right? And you can't do that with Boo running around." "Gohan, smile at the camera!" "We missed you, Buki." "Buki, you're okay." "Buki, you're in the way." "Buki, why are you there? Are you alright?" "This is more important… Oh, Buki… I'm gonna miss you." "Y-You idiot! I didn't want… you to die! Sure, I didn't like you very much… because you were closer to him than me… But, I didn't want you to…" "I love you… Buki… I never saw you as a tool." "We're gonna miss you…" "We… didn't spend enough time… together… It's not fair…" "Well, I figured you'd like to watch them."'_ Buki smiled again as tears began to fall. Then, they disappeared. "Goodbye, my friends."

* * *

 **THE END! Yeah, so there's a few paragraphs of nice things everyone said to you, even if they were a little harsh. The main purpose of this was because, as I mentioned before, this was written almost a year and a half ago and finished recently, so it was a big gap, and nice to remember all the nice moments. My favorite part was how you changed over time. First, you were like a robot and only did as told, then you made jokes and laughed and teased and got angry! My little (Y/n)'s all grown up! Haaa... Well, I said you would die, but I think the ending was a good one, right? What do you think? Hope you enjoyed my story! Buh-bye!**


End file.
